Making Arregaments
by kushina namikaze 14
Summary: Se necesita un pueblo para hacer una relación- O, al menos, un grupo de más largo alcance viejos pedos gruñones, un líder militar con un poco demasiado para beber, una kunoichi entrometida pero bien intencionada, ocho ninken, y el poder de la juventud . Y un monstruo chakra muy mal humor con nueve colas y una inclinación por la toma de posesión. Kakashi / femNaru
1. Prologo

Historia: Making Arrangements

Clasificación: M

Autor: CrownsofLaurels

Traductora: Kushina Namikaze 14

Capítulo: Prólogo / Rompecabeza

Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto, escribo esto por diversión y no me pagan por ello.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Hoy sería el día en que la falta de atención de la infancia de Naruto volvió a morderla en el culo. Iruka siempre le decía que con el tiempo, pero hasta ahora había evitado hábilmente el inevitable presumida del Chunin de "te lo dije". Actualmente, Naruto estaba de pie fuera de la oficina del Hokage, agarre con los nudillos blancos de apretar en el rollo sin pretensiones en su mano. La expresión de ella flotaba en algún lugar entre el horror y náuseas, algo que sólo había exhibido una vez en su vida, cuando le dijeron que Ichiraku estaría cerrado dos semanas para las renovaciones.

 _Lo que tenía sus profesores de la academia le hablaron de este tipo de misión de nuevo?_

 _Nada._

 _Absolutamente nada, por lo que cuando este lío explotó nadie podía culparla por completo, ¿verdad?_

 _verdad._

De alguna manera, sus pensamientos no eran tan reconfortante como deberían haber sido. Naruto luchó contra el borde de la histeria que amenazaba con superarla mientras trataba desesperadamente de recordar todo lo que le habían enseñado que la podría ayudar con su situación actual.

Naruto Uzumaki no podría decir mucho acerca de su experiencia en la Academia. Si se le pregunta, ella respondía que era larga y aburrida, y que no recordaba la mayor parte de ella. Esto sería sobre el momento en que se dio cuenta de que Iruka estaba de pie detrás de ella y recibiría un golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Iruka podría explicar que la falta de memoria de Naruto era muy probablemente debido al hecho de que cuando era niño, Naruto salto lecciones tanto como sea posible y, a menudo tenía que ser depositado pateando y gritando en sus horas de silla después de la clase había comenzado por el desafortunado ANBU, que señaló la pajita más corta, para tener el deber de capturar a Naruto.

Naruto podía decir con confianza que la Academia había enseñado a ser un ninja, pero las palabras le fallaron si se trató de describir el proceso de enseñanza superior de su pueblo en detalle.

En la actualidad, la Academia de Konoha había sido puesta a punto un programa de capacitación que se dio a los niños en ninjas durante décadas. Otros pueblos escondidos podrían describir Konoha como tomar un enfoque "sensible" a la enseñanza (si se sentían educado). La Aldea oculta en las hojas a menudo era ridiculizado por otras naciones por ser "suave" y "vacilantes" cuando se trataba de las artes ninja. La mayoría de los pueblos ocultos tomaron la posición de que, no importa cómo se miraba en él, una aldea ninja sobrevivido y prosperado mediante la enseñanza de niños y niñas cómo convertirse en asesinos eficaces. Por lo tanto, el enfoque de la mayoría con respecto a las estrategias de enseñanza era para desensibilizar a los niños a matar tan pronto como sea posible a través de los métodos de entrenamiento brutales.

Konoha había desarrollado sus propias maneras de desensibilizar a los niños a la idea de la muerte, pero tomó más tiempo para hacerlo. Esto fue, por supuesto, a menos que el pueblo estaba en guerra, y luego siguieron el plan de estudios avanzado (que Iruka se podía contar, pero es completamente irrelevante en este punto ya que Naruto nunca había experimentado). Pero lo que hizo que los métodos de entrenamiento de Konoha tan diferente es que el pueblo no creía que el propósito principal de un ninja era matar, sino más bien, para proteger. ninjas de Konoha existían para proteger a su país, su pueblo, sus compañeros, sus preciosas personas, y el futuro. Para proteger de manera efectiva requiere una habilidad más amplio y complejo que el de alguien que simplemente necesitaba saber cómo matar.

Por lo tanto, el plan de estudios de la Academia de Konoha se centró en la introducción de sus cargos a una amplia variedad de temas. Konoha era único en el fomento de su ninja para intercambiar conocimientos y habilidades. En una profesión en la vida se gana o se pierde en función del secreto de las técnicas de uno, esto no era una cosa fácil que el pueblo pidió a su que los ninjas de Konoha no pusieron todas sus cartas sobre las mesas del salón de clases de la Academia, hicieron hincapié en la importancia de dar a los niños de la Academia el máximo de información y formación posible. Los maestros intentaron activamente para descubrir a los intereses y talentos particulares de sus alumnos, fomentan la curiosidad, y fomentar el éxito en áreas fuera de las clásicas técnicas defensivas y ofensivas: ninjutsu, taijutsu, y genjutsu. Iruka se invirtió en cada niño que caminaba a través de sus puertas de las aulas ... estaría avergonzado de admitir que tomó más tiempo de lo que debería llegar a ser invertido en la vida de Naruto, pero ella lo amaba a pesar de esto y él era un lechón que aumentó su ramen presupuesto semanal cada vez que planteó la cuestión, y como tal, que habían hecho las paces.

Una de las formas en que la Academia enseña un amplio programa de estudios tal era a través de su famosa serie de conferencias. El ciclo de conferencias consistió en 87 conferencias sobre temas establecidos. Una conferencia se dio todos los jueves de cada semana que la Academia estaba en sesión. Una vez que se le dio la conferencia 87ª, la Academia comenzó la serie de nuevo con conferencia 1. De esta manera, cada niño que ingresa en la Academia en torno a la edad de cinco años tendría la oportunidad de escuchar todas las conferencias en el momento en que eligieron para tomar el examen de graduación. Iruka era responsable de la Conferencia 75, El atrapar avanzada, que enseñó a los niños cómo aumentar la eficacia de las trampas al hacer pequeños ajustes para adaptarse a las variables en el tiempo y el terreno. Naruto saltó la conferencia la primera vez que se le ofreció, en su tercer año de estudios. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento de Iruka para repetir la conferencia, Naruto estaba presente y participando como una ayuda demostrativo, uno de los castigos más creativas de Iruka por poner barro en la cafetera del salón de los profesores a principios de esa semana.

Las conferencias cubren un debate en profundidad sobre conceptos que sólo podía ser tocado en el trabajo de clase regular. Discutieron fūinjutsu, juinjutsu, y Senjutsu. Varias conferencias se dedicaron a ninjutsu médico, martillando en técnicas de primeros auxilios avanzados que algún día podría salvar la vida de un compañero de clase. Algunas conferencias se dedicaron a determinados tipos de armamento. Tokubetsu Jonin llevaría a los estudiantes a través de ejercicios de práctica y ver si podían encontrar a alguien con un talento natural para su zona preferida de especialización. Naruto recordaba la conferencia kenjutsu con cariño. Nadie ese día había sido señalado por mostrar una promesa excepcional, pero el día había sido largo y que había sido un gran alivio para la tensión golpear a Kiba sin sentido con un palo de madera y sin amonestación.

Las conferencias no eran obligatorias. A menudo, los niños del clan ya conocían la información ofrecida en las sesiones especiales o padres tuvieron que les prohíbe la práctica de ciertas áreas de técnicas. Además, algunas de las conferencias fueron adaptados para el género. Naruto no tenía idea de lo que los niños tratados en sus conferencias privadas, que no era tan curiosa vez Chôji había confirmado que no se les había enseñado a cualquier técnica de "super-impresionante" ninjas o mejores maneras de explotar cosas.

En lo personal, Naruto se encontró las conferencias femeninos terriblemente aburridos ya que a menudo cubiertos temas tales como arreglos florales, los cuales, Naruto estaba en dificultades para aprender, al parecer, incluido todo un lenguaje en el que se espera que sean competentes. Otros temas comunes incluyen cómo usar kimonos formales (como si alguna vez tenga que hacer eso como un ninja, _por favor_ ), o cómo utilizar la pinturas de cara para mejorar los rasgos faciales ( en que perdió interés tan pronto como el maestro confiscó la pinturas naranjas). También se les enseña formas adecuadas para servir el té, practican bailes tradicionales, probados para la habilidad musical, e instruidos en el idioma de los aficionados. ( _Vamos_ , pensó Naruto, _exactamente cuántas lenguas eran niñas supuesto saber? No es de extrañar que los hombres se quejaron de que no podían entenderlos ... Era un milagro que las niñas se entienden a sí mismos_ ).

Pero, en medio de la kunoichi sólo conferencias, conferencia 39 celebró un lugar de prominencia. Conferencia 39 sólo podía con la presencia de los diez años o más y se le ofreció todos los años. Fue la _seducción_ conferencia. Naruto se sentó en la parte de atrás y puso los ojos en sus compañeros de clase, que mantienen un flujo constante de reír durante todo el período. Fue impartido por una anciana ... delgada, menuda, y la popa con el pelo de plata que guardaba ordenadamente apilados en lo alto de su cabeza en un sencillo moño. Kiyomi-sama tenía una actitud sensata que Naruto generalmente detestado en sus maestros, pero tenía un aire de confianza y de gracia que hizo que Naruto reacios a probar los límites del comportamiento en el aula aceptable, lo que hacía normalmente con la sutileza de un ariete . Ayudó el hecho que Kiyomi-sama ni sencillo Naruto fuera de la intimidación ni la ignoró completamente, pero en cambio su tratado igual que cualquier otra chica joven con cuya educación había sido encomendada. La mujer no era compasivo por cualquier medio, pero cuando se arrodilló en la parte delantera de la habitación de su conservador, yukata joya-tono, se dirigió a todo el mundo de una manera independiente, integrado por lo que implicaba que había hecho esto más veces de las que tenían tomada bocanadas de aire de este mundo y que continuará haciéndolo mucho después de que la mayor parte de ellos se detuvo. Después de todo, ella se retiró y que sería Ninja activo pronto, sus expectativas de vida eran comprensiblemente más corto incluso en comparación con su considerable edad.

Tal vez parte de Naruto admiraba Kiyomi-sama, aunque fuera a regañadientes. Tenía que haber _alguna_ razón por la que esta mujer era uno de los pocos instructores que Naruto honrado por recordar su nombre. Sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que Naruto recordaba o prestar atención a todas las instrucciones de la mujer en cualquiera de los varios conferencias kunoichi que impartió Tampoco significa que Naruto estaba particularmente interesado en la infame Conferencia 39, que mantuvo sus compañeras de clase de ruborización y reír a intervalos aleatorios durante semanas antes y después de que se llevó a cabo, para gran consternación de Iruka.

Naruto recordó los signos reveladores de edad ganado duro en los rasgos de Kiyomi-sama como ella suavemente se dirigió a la multitud de pequeñas niñas se reunieron para escuchar sus palabras de sabiduría. "Recuerde," la mujer serena había dicho con una cara que ni sonrió ni frunció el ceño, pero parecía que el reflejo del cielo en el lago en un suave día de verano. "No se puede controlar la inteligencia que se le ofrece en un objetivo, si es malo. Aparte de lo que puede ser ajustado por técnicas de transformación, o aliviado de distancia en genjutsu, no se puede controlar, y no es responsable de la los gustos de destino. misiones de seducción tienen el potencial de afectar más aquí ", y en este la anciana había planteado un puño suave a su corazón," y aquí ", el puño se trasladó a golpear suavemente contra su sien," que cualquier otra misión si sale mal y se sale de su control ".

Kiyomi había hecho una pausa durante un minuto para tomar un sorbo de té, como siempre hacía antes de subrayar un punto importante a sus estudiantes. "Si se olvida de todo lo dicho, recuerda esto: no importa el resultado técnico de una misión de seducción, que será un éxito personal para usted mientras usted se abstenga de atarse emocionalmente a la meta. No le dé al objetivo palabras, opiniones o acciones de cualquier peso. el objetivo no llegar a determinar si usted es bella, o valioso, con éxito o importante. el destino no tiene que poder a menos que se lo das a ellos. sin un compromiso emocional, el objetivo es impotente y va a salir de su exitosa misión de la manera que más cuenta ".

Kiyomi-sama dijo mucho más en la conferencia, pero esas palabras fueron las que Naruto se aferraba ahora, ocho años más tarde. Naruto deseaba poder localizar a la mujer de edad y obligarla a responder a todas las preguntas que Naruto no se había interesado en o lo suficientemente conscientes de pedir como un desagradable diez por años.

Después de todo, Kiyomi nunca le dijo a la clase qué hacer en una misión de seducción donde uno se invirtieron emocionalmente en el objetivo antes de la misión en realidad _comenzó_ .

Naruto estaba tan _atornillado_ .

" _En más de una forma,_ " se rió una presencia no deseada en su mente.

"Cállate, Kurama."

* * *

N / A (CrownsofLaurels ) : Bienvenido a mi nueva historia! He estado trabajando duro en esto y he bastantes capítulos ya escrito y una línea de trazo continuo, voy a estar tratando de actualizar una vez por semana, con el viernes de ser mi día habitual de actualizaciones. Esta historia está siendo beta leído por el maravilloso Eurwen de Vrill, que ha sido muy generosa con su tiempo y atención para ayudar a pulir esto y conseguirlo presentable. Para los curiosos, estoy estimar un mínimo de 18 capítulos, sin incluir el prólogo y el epílogo y aproximadamente 85.000 palabras en total. Sin embargo, ya he tenido que dividir varios capítulos sobre la marcha, por lo que vamos a ver lo bien que la estimación detiene al final de la historia. El emparejamiento principal se dará a conocer el próximo capítulo y no es negociable.


	2. Capitulo 1: La misión pt1

Historia: Making Arrangements

Clasificación: M

Autor: CrownsofLaurels

Beta: Eurwen

Capítulo Uno: La Misión

Resumen: En la que Tsunade y Naruto hablar de negocios. Lo que significa, por supuesto, que Tsunade se emborracha.

Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto, escribo esto por diversión y no me pagan por ello.

 **Capítulo Uno: La Misión**

Naruto sabía que algo estaba mal cuando entró en la oficina del Hokage, llamó "Hey, abuelita, que es la conmoción?", Y no se reunió con un punzón a través de una pared. Ella ni siquiera obtuvo una garrapata en la ceja.

Naruto se puso pálido. "Oh Dios, que murió?"

La rubia más viejo resopló y puso los ojos, moviendo sus dedos hacia la silla vacía frente a su escritorio. "Siéntate, Uzumaki."

Naruto se relajó un poco en la dirección familiar y se dejó caer en su asiento. Aunque últimamente no era inusual para Naruto juntarse con Tsunade en la oficina privada del Hokage, que era inusual para la niña a ser convocado allí para una asignación de misión. Por lo general las asignaciones se distribuyeron en el mostrador principal de la misión, sobre todo tripulado por chûnin con la supervisión ocasional de la Hokage. Era raro que el Hokage llamar a un ninja en una conferencia privada en relación con una asignación de misión. En general, el Gondaime dio a cabo tareas privadas sólo para ANBU o para Jonin experimentado cuando las misiones requieren más de lo habitual confidencialidad y / o el riesgo de compromiso fue particularmente alta.

Para Naruto, fue una experiencia extraña que informe a la mesa de misión y me dijeron que el Hokage había solicitado su presencia para una asignación privada. Después de todo el lío Madara hace dos años, Naruto fue considerado como un héroe de guerra y no oficial futuro sucesor de Tsunade, pero Naruto todavía era sólo un Chunin en rango. Ella técnicamente carecía de la autorización apropiada para importantes misiones en solitario ... que era la razón por la rubia más joven era un poco trastornado como ella pateó sus pies, esperando que el Hokage para romper la tensión extraña.

"Déjanos, Shizune." mando a paso ligero de Tsunade sorprendió a la mujer de pelo oscuro clasificación a través de una pila de papeles amontonados sin orden ni concierto en el escritorio del líder. Con sólo un breve vistazo, inquisitivo a la pareja, ella tomó un feliz snuffling Ton-Ton y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con una tranquila clic madera.

El sol de la mañana calentaba la habitación más alta de la torre Hokage y echó una luz alegre sobre la atmósfera tranquila en la zona. Tsunade apoyó los codos en el escritorio, yemas de los dedos suavemente juntas mientras observaba el adolescente cuidado sentado en el lado opuesto de la mesa. En los últimos años, el niño había demostrado en repetidas ocasiones a sí misma a ser más que capaz de llevar a cabo cualquier tarea que el pueblo establecido por ella. Sin embargo, ella todavía parecía tan joven desde el lado de la Hokage de la habitación. Todavía un poco demasiado joven para sentarse en la silla de Tsunade, por lo menos. Y tal vez demasiado joven para la asignación descrito en el rollo delgado que Tsunade recupera de un cajón cerrado con llave. Ella lo colocó entre ellos. No contenía una tarea fácil, y mientras Tsunade comprendió la necesidad de su contenido, no significaba que tenía que gustar. Cualquiera de eso.

Con un gemido, la anciana dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus dedos, luego tomó un respiro antes de canalizar chakra en su palma y activando el sello de privacidad debajo de su escritorio. "Esto exige una bebida!"

El brusco cambio de actitud, de pensativa de negocio (bueno, lo que cuenta cómo el comportamiento de tipo empresarial para Tsunade), establece Naruto aún más en el borde. Tsunade felizmente sacó vasos y una botella de su escondite Shizune a prueba y sirvió dos copas.

Tsunade se bebió la totalidad de ella en cuestión de segundos como Naruto considerado el otro vaso con recelo. "Créeme," Tsunade se quedó sin aliento mientras empujaba el vidrio de Naruto hacia adelante y sirvió otra. "Usted va a querer más que eso en ti para tener esta conversación."

Naruto hizo una mueca y siguió las órdenes de la mujer. Mientras que la edad se había suavizado algunas de comportamiento ruidoso natural de Naruto, ella todavía no era uno que esperar pacientemente durante demasiado tiempo.

"Gah-" Naruto escupió, después de intentar por la mezcla de una sola vez ", que sabe a mierda, ¿por qué te gusta esto?"

"Usted no bebe éste para el sabor," Tsunade irónicamente aconsejó. "Usted bebe para el efecto."

"¿Qué efecto-oh." Naruto se detuvo a media frase, una sensación extraña flotando arrastrándose sobre el borde de sus sentidos.

"Ese." Tsunade volvió a llenar sus bebidas.

"Eso es muy rápida, por lo general me Kurama impide sentir las bebidas de este tipo," murmuró Naruto. "Es un poco agradable."

la frente de Tsunade se arrugó en ligera preocupación. "Probablemente debería estar preocupado de que el zorro se da cuenta de que vas a necesitar que para esta conversación, pero yo creo que voy a estar agradecido por su previsión y continuar con la charla más torpes que los dos de nosotros probablemente nunca tendrá ".

Naruto rió atípicamente, y luego se detuvo, ligeramente horrorizada, mirando la copa en sus manos como si fuera el culpable de la respuesta inusualmente femenino que ella acababa exhibió."¿Qué tan fuerte es esta mierda?"

"Lo suficientemente fuerte," Tsunade respondió con un tono suave, las uñas de una mano tocando de forma errática en su escritorio. Tomando una respiración profunda, la mujer mayor puso su propio vaso. Después de haber desarrollado una tolerancia para la bebida, se tardó un poco más para calmar los nervios. Probablemente fue muy afortunado que el Kyubi fue aparentemente mantiene sus alcaide de la celebración de su licor o que se quedaría sin valor líquido antes de que fuera realmente necesario.

Enderezamiento, Tsunade se centró en la tarea en cuestión. "Mira, Naruto." Tsunade hizo una pausa para hacer contacto con los ojos, asegurándose de que la niña se detuvo pensamientos entretenida sobre furtivamente algunos de escondite sagrado de Tsunade y el soborno de ciertos propietarios de soporte de ramen en poner las bebidas en distraídos compañeros de equipo sin nombre.

Naruto parpadeó en respuesta al uso de Tsunade de su nombre de pila. En general, se entiende que Tsunade estaba tratando de superar algo en el cráneo anormalmente espeso de la chica y ella sólo apenas la detuvo estremecimiento bien acondicionado.

"Naruto," Tsunade continuó, "antes de que yo te hable de esta misión, quiero que entender que usted tiene el derecho de rechazar la misma. No hay que aceptarlo, y si decide no hacer lo que habrá absolutamente ninguna consecuencia, ya sea para usted o su carrera. ¿Lo entiendes? "

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Y-sí, pero, no es cada misión importante para el pueblo?"

"Si no fuera importante, no sería una misión", respondió Tsunade, "pero el objetivo principal de esta misión no tiene que ser realizada por usted, otra persona puede hacerlo."

"Entonces ¿por qué me pregunté?"

"Porque," Tsunade admitió con un suspiro, "ciertas partes creen que son la ... persona más adecuada para lograr este objetivo y que su participación será ... minimizar ciertos resultados inevitables."

"Bueno, entonces voy a hacerlo-" Naruto fue interrumpido por el golpe de un desplazamiento hacia la cara. "¡Ay!"

"No se comprometa con algo incluso antes de saber lo que es, mocoso!" Tsunade se rompió con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. "¿No te has enterado de que todavía? Juro que debe arrastrar ese compañero de equipo pervertida de la mía de su tumba y exigir una explicación de lo que en realidad le enseñó en ese 'viaje de entrenamiento' ... Y Recoge eso", agregó como una idea de último momento, señalando con la cabeza el rollo ahora a rodar por el suelo.

Naruto tímidamente lo recuperó, pero la expresión pronto dio paso a la curiosidad mientras se examinó el tema en sus manos. "Entonces, ¿qué es esto entonces?"

Tsunade observó su potencial sucesor cuidadosamente. "Es necesario comprender que esto no es una misión típica. Aceptando que tendrá consecuencias para toda la vida y afectará a todos y cada relación que tiene en alguna forma o manera."

Manos de Naruto se quedaron inmóviles como los ojos azules considerados marrón con gravedad. "Suena serio."

"Sí", Tsunade asintió, "qué es, y no es algo que me gusta preguntar a cualquiera de mi ninja, pero a veces estas misiones no subirá y, en su mayor parte, tienden a hacer ejercicio en el final".

La rubia más viejo se echó hacia atrás en su silla. "Dicho esto, esta misión no fue encargado por el cliente típico. Es a partir de los ancianos, sobre todo Homura y Koharu, que tienen que tener sus dedos en cada tarro de las galletas en el país, y su solicitud está respaldada por una evaluación de la División de Psych. está financiado por el propio pueblo ".

"¿Eh?" Naruto ahora estaba confundido a fondo y Tsunade se permitió cierta diversión a costa de menor importancia de la joven expresiva. "¿Qué diablos es lo que quieren para mí?"

"No es necesariamente _que_ quieren," explicó pacientemente Tsunade, teniendo la oportunidad de reforzar una lección política. "Recuerde, los ancianos se ven en el pueblo en su conjunto, y tratar de determinar lo que está en sus mejores intereses, tanto en el presente y en el largo plazo. Debido a eso, toman un interés especial en la identificación de lo que hace que nuestro pueblo fuerte y lo hará mantener esa fuerza durante tanto tiempo como sea posible. Es ese objetivo, el deseo de asegurarse de que el pueblo sigue siendo fuerte, que tiene las mayores ocasiones sancionar las misiones como ésta. A ellos les gusta referirse a ellos como misiones "legado", " los labios de Tsunade se torcieron, "pero en realidad, eso es sólo un nombre de fantasía que intenta ocultar el hecho de que en su corazón esto es un pueblo sancionado y misión de la seducción financiado".

"Oh," dijo Naruto, ojos desmesuradamente y voz anormalmente pequeña.

"Por desgracia, es mucho más complicado, y dura más tiempo, que la misión típica seducción. No es necesario para la seguridad nacional y que no es algo que podríamos llegar a aceptar de un cliente, por lo que se puede rechazarlo."

Naruto se removió inquieto en su silla. "¿Qué ... qué hace que sea complicado?"

"Debido a seducir el objetivo no es el objetivo principal, sino que el objetivo principal es la concepción", dijo sin rodeos el Hokage.

"¿Disculpe?" chillido de Naruto fue recibida con una sonrisa seca de Tsunade que entregó a la niña su copa y la animó a tomar otra copa.

"Los ancianos quieren asegurarse de que ciertos rasgos genéticos se mantienen vivos en la población ninja de Konoha."

La mirada de Naruto era distante y Tsunade chasqueó los dedos con impaciencia. "Naruto, prestar atención."

La chica frunció el ceño. "Lo siento, sólo estoy teniendo un poco de un ataque de pánico por el hecho de que su consejo maldito está tratando de comprar a mi - hasta el momento - futura descendencia no planificada. "

Tsunade frunció los labios. "No se trata de que tener un hijo. Como dije, usted puede rechazar la misión, se trata de ... _la meta_ ... engendrar un niño."

Naruto la miró sin comprender y Tsunade se llevó una mano a la frente de agravación. "Naruto. Piense ... pensar en el Uchiha por un minuto."

Al instante en guardia, todo el cuerpo de Naruto se congeló. "Usted quiere que yo tenga el bebé del bastardo !," gritó a un volumen sólo las mujeres Uzumaki eran capaces de alcanzar, por lo que Tsunade muy agradecidos por los sellos de silenciamiento igualmente sin precedentes que en particular el clan había enseñado el pueblo.

"¡No! El destino no es el Uchiha, pero sólo ... le considere por un momento," el Gondaime entre dientes con los dientes apretados. "Él es el último de una poderosa línea de sangre con un dojutsu temida y apreciada por todos los jugadores de gran potencia en el mundo. En el pasado, ese mismo dojutsu ha sido esencial en la domesticación de Biju fuera de control que han matado a miles de personas. ¿Qué pasa si ese niño muere sin hijos? "

Naruto pensó por un momento. "No más Sharingan?"

"Sí," La rubia más viejo un poco fuera.

"Eso no parece ser tan grande de un acuerdo ..." Naruto ofreció vacilante. _O una mala cosa_ , pensó en privado.

"A primera vista, tal vez no", admitió el Hokage, "Pero pensar en ello en una escala más grande. Piense en Yamato ... no deberíamos tener, su límite de línea de sangre debería haber muerto hace mucho tiempo con mis antepasados, pero debido a la experimentación genética , que desde luego no pienso en el fomento y yo les recomiendo vivamente a adherirse a la misma política, que está aquí. ¿Cómo esencial ha sido Yamato para ayudar a mantener el control cuando tuvo dificultades con el zorro? ¿Qué pasa si muere sin hijos y perdemos esa capacidad de nuevo? ¿Qué pasa si sus amigos, el Nara y el Yamanaka y el Hyūga se convierten en el último de sus clanes y mueren sin hijos? "

"Eso no va a suceder." la firme declaración de Naruto se encontró con un rollo de los ojos de Tsunade.

"Piense hipotéticamente conmigo Naruto, por favor. Se puede tomar siglos para conocer los valores de linaje para desarrollar pero tardó sólo una noche para acabar con la casi totalidad de los Uchiha, ¿verdad? La única razón por la que no ocurrió fue debido a lo muchos consideran ser el sentimiento fuera de lugar ".

"Eso no era-" ojos de Naruto se cruzó con ira.

"Lo sé," dijo Tsunade con firmeza ", y rezo todos los días que la misma situación no ocurre en cualquiera de nuestros relojes. Pero el hecho es que estas capacidades únicas de linaje, si están clasificadas oficialmente como límites de linaje o son sólo propensos genéticamente heredados durante siglos de desarrollo de las técnicas del clan, son de gran valor. Y son parte de lo que hace que el ninja en nuestro pueblo tan fuerte ", Tsunade terminó con cansancio.

Naruto hizo girar sus dedos con nerviosismo. "¿Qué pasa con el sello y Kurama? ¿No es el parto supone debilitar eso?"

"Usted sabe que su sello es diferente de su madre. Su padre ha diseñado esa cosa para evitar las debilidades inherentes en el sello de Kushina. Tanto Minato y Jiraiya estaban seguros de que su sello podría aguantar bien sin importar la presión sobre su cuerpo. Nos pondremos tomar las precauciones de todos modos, pero el potencial de un incidente no es tan alta que se debe evitar tener hijos, si los quieres. " Tsunade se detuvo y parecía estar considerando sus palabras por un momento antes de elegir para continuar. "Voy a seguir adelante y decirle que los ancianos están a favor de que los niños que tienen más pronto que tarde. A ellos les gustaría preservar los rasgos que heredó Uzumaki."

Naruto resopló, "Eso es una tontería ... No creo que me dieron la mitad de las cosas interesantes de mi mamá podía hacer. Ni siquiera puedo hacer que mi pelo ir todo miedo como la de ella."

Mirada plana de Tsunade puso fin a los murmullos de la chica. "Usted heredó la longevidad, no la inmortalidad, palo de golf. Un día que no será el Jinchuriki por más tiempo y es de esperar que será capaz de transferir el zorro ... como la situación de Mito-sama y Kushina. Será más fácil y más probabilidades de tener éxito, si tiene descendientes directos en el momento que han heredado algunos de sus rasgos Uzumaki ".

"Eh, no había pensado en eso." Naruto parpadeó y Tsunade se volvió los ojos al cielo, aunque si esto era de súplica por la paciencia o su bebida a surtir efecto más rápido fue un tema de debate.

Los dos se sentaron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos separados, hasta que se rompió con un mal humor, " _Usted_ no tiene ningún hijo."

Tsunade su agraciado con una risa dura. "Esto es muy a propósito ... y es un asunto privado y personal."

Naruto miró a la mujer con incredulidad.

Tsunade le devolvió la mirada, negándose obstinadamente a ceder terreno para todos los treinta segundos antes de que ella reconoció diplomáticamente, "Pero como toda esta conversación es privada y personal te diré que en otro tiempo me quería mucho los niños. Pensé en ellos y soñado con lo que serían como ... "se interrumpió, y luego se reunieron a sí misma para continuar. "Pero cuando Dan murió, yo no quería ellos nunca más. No pude ... ningún niño que tenía entonces a la altura de las expectativas ... Constantemente sería comparar ... no sería justo. A nadie. Así," ella se aclaró la garganta, "muy a propósito he evitado tener hijos para gran consternación de todo el consejo del pueblo. Y si decide ir por ese camino," Tsunade añadió con una voz más clara, "yo, por supuesto, respetar su decisión, pero debe tener en cuenta que incluso la menopausia no se detendrá el consejo de la aldea de conseguir en su caso, sobre la propagación de su línea de sangre ".

Naruto hizo una mueca, "Eso está bien ... Creo que quiero hijos, algún día, eso es." Ella acompañó sus palabras con un gesto torpe. "¿Se Ero-sennin tener hijos?"

Tsunade levantó una ceja, "No, pero no fue por falta de intentos. Estoy seguro de que le hubiera gustado los niños, pero como su médico, y yo sólo estoy diciendo esto porque los muertos no les importa médica privilegios y probablemente lo hubiera dicho a sí mismo si lo hubieras pedido, que no podía. había una misión que fue mal, nos alimenta información falsa sobre nuestro oponente y espera que diferentes estrategias y técnicas que lo que acabamos frente. Jiraiya tomó un golpe que estaba destinado para mí y realmente ... bueno, yo podía determinar la hoja fue envenenado, pero no pude identificar la sustancia y no podía detectar cualquier daño inmediato. no estábamos en un lugar que podíamos parar y analizar lo que había sido golpeado con y por el tiempo que estuvimos el daño era irreversible ".

Naruto hizo una mueca y se inspecciona su taza vacía.

Tsunade puso los hombros. "Eso sucede en nuestra línea de negocio, pareja de ese tipo de circunstancias con graves heridas de batalla para kunoichi y la corta esperanza de vida ... así, el consejo tiende a ponerse nervioso cuando ciertas personas no se reproducen a una edad temprana. Pero por lo general," Tsunade dijo pensativamente, "no intervienen a menos que alguien está en alto riesgo y le pega treinta, sin signos de desaceleración."

Naruto se atragantó. "Treinta? ¿Quién demonios es lo que quieren que duerma con?" -preguntó en un alto chillido, entrecortada.

Tsunade frunció los labios y estudió la joven capaz se sienta en la silla frente a su escritorio. "Normalmente, yo pediría que aceptar o rechazar sin conocer la identidad del objetivo ya que este es un asunto bastante privado. Si se niega nos gustaría preservar la misión y ofrecerlo a otro sin posibilidad de interferencia de su parte. "

Naruto se volvió de un tono bastante interesante de púrpura.

"Sin embargo," continuó Tsunade, inclinándose hacia adelante y haciendo un gesto a la taza vacía de Naruto para que pudiera volver a llenarlo. "Teniendo en cuenta que ya tiene una relación con esta persona, creo que es mejor para que sepa lo que podría estar consiguiendo, antes de tomar una decisión que tendrá consecuencias permanentes para el resto de su vida.

No le diga al ancianos, "Tsunade añaden, aunque ninguno de ellos estaba seguro de si esta última frase se dijo en broma.

"Así que, De quién es el niño que quieres que tenga, entonces?" Naruto exigió, antes de tomar un buen trago de licor en preparación para el anuncio.

El Gondaime Hokage de Konoha se echó hacia atrás en su silla y entrelazo sus dedos, la imagen perfecta de serenidad.

"Hatake Kakashi."

Esta fue la primera y única vez, Naruto en realidad nunca había echado una copa en una persona en estado de shock.


	3. Capítulo 2: La misión pt 2

Historia: Los arreglos necesarios

Clasificación: M

Autor: CrownsofLaurels

Beta: Eurwen

Capítulo dos: La Misión pt. II

Resumen: Naruto hace un nuevo BFF: Negación.

Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto, escribo esto por diversión y no me pagan por ello.

* * *

 **Capítulo dos: La Misión pt. II**

Naruto se rió en voz alta y sintió una humedad revelador en las esquinas de sus ojos mientras se tragó para el aire, se tambalea al borde de lo que sospechaba era un desglose histérica.

"Eso es bueno, la abuela. Me habías ir allí por un minuto."

"Naruto," dijo Tsunade con paciencia.

Naruto dio una palmada en la rodilla y saltó de la silla, saltando para hacer frente a las paredes. "Se puede salir ahora chicos, la broma es sobre mí. Fue muy divertido, totalmente merecido esto como un justo castigo por el placer que puse todo el Anbu a través como un niño."

"Naruto", Tsunade no se repite con tanta paciencia, estrechando los ojos.

"Wow-EE, pero que era una risa," dijo Naruto, lanzando sus manos en el aire, "que pensaba de ella? Yamato? Kiba? Inclinó la cabeza para qué buen señor-Ack!" abuso de metáforas de Naruto fue cortada cuando se levantaba el Gondaime, llegó a más de su escritorio, cogió una coleta rubia balanceándose sin orden ni concierto y dio un tirón a la chica con tanta fuerza que su cabeza rebotó en el escritorio como una pelota de goma.

"¡Que estaba fuera de lugar!" Naruto se quejó, volviendo a su asiento y frotando suavemente su lesión.

"¡Actúa según tu edad!" Tsunade ladró. "Y tomar otra copa."

Después de cumplir, Naruto dio un pequeño resoplido. "Por lo tanto, no es broma, entonces?"

"No es broma."

"Arggghhh," gritó Naruto, un tanto apagada como se arrojó hacia adelante contra el escritorio, la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos y de transmisión de voz a través de su chaqueta."Buddeezzzzoooolllleeeee," la niña sollozaba.

Tsunade miraba, irritada. "Lo siento, no puedo entender. No estoy seguro de si es porque usted está actualmente tratando de asfixiar hasta la muerte con horror o porque se ha vuelto a la mentalidad de un niño de tres años a partir de choque. "

Naruto se asomó desde su refugio con un ojo azul, con amargura en relación con su agresor.

"He dicho que es tan viejo! Es Sensei! Es como, antiguo, la abuela!"

Tsunade chasqueó la lengua, "Primero: No soy lo suficientemente mayor como para ser su abuela," Ignorando el farfulló "mentiroso" audazmente penosamente hacia adelante.

"Segundo: Kakashi es sólo catorce años mayor que tú, haciendo de él treinta y dos Mientras él superó a la esperanza de vida de su género y profesión, que está lejos de la antigua ... y probablemente todavía tiene suficientes trucos bajo la manga para golpear su culo un par de. veces si se necesita demostrar que a usted "

La cara de Naruto adquirió un tono enfermizo de verde, "Oh, por favor, por favor, nunca mencionan el culo de Sensei de nuevo ahora que hemos tenido esta conversación."

Tsunade levantó una ceja, "¿Por qué, no te gusta ella?"

"¡Oh Dios!"

"Quiero decir, yo soy más de un ABS-mujer a mí mismo, pero puedo apreciar una buen especimen-"

"Stop! Sólo se detiene, basura, lo que quieras Gondaime-Hime-sama, Soberano de todos, se lo daré a ti, simplemente no dejar cicatrices en mi cerebro ... .oh el dolor!" Naruto lamentó y Tsunade se cedió, pero no sin reír disimuladamente.

Después de dar a la mujer más joven un momento para recomponerse, Tsunade abordó el tema de nuevo. "Con toda seriedad, Naruto, ¿cuáles son sus pensamientos sobre esto? Los ancianos son empeñado en tener esta misión comienza en el mes ... estas cosas llevan su tiempo y puede ser un proceso de ensayo y error y el tiempo pueden no ser algo Kakashi tiene que dar. tiende a ponerse en situaciones cada vez más peligrosas. de hecho, era mejor con respecto a la propia conservación una vez que salió ANBU y asumió los estudiantes, pero todo lo que hemos avanzado a chûnin ahora y no se toma muchas misiones con sus compañeros de equipo genin nunca más."

Naruto la miró sin comprender.

Tsunade suspiró y dejó la taza. "Chunin tienden a trabajar con otra Chunin, no toman las misiones con jônin muy a menudo, ya que no necesitan la supervisión. Trabajamos duro para que podamos prescindir de Jounin para supervisar Gennin en sus misiones, pero que no pueden permitirse el lujo de hacer eso con Chunin. eso no le impidió entrenar con su equipo, que sé que has estado haciendo, pero sin duda le he dado cuenta de la falta de misiones que ha sido enviado con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo ".

Naruto mantuvo sus ojos en el suelo. "Sólo pensé que ... ya sabes, debido a la condición de prueba de Sasuke ... pensé que le impedía las misiones. Y Sakura necesaria en el hospital y estamos cortos de ninjas, así que sé que ha sido necesario Sensei para misiones en solitario ... Sólo pensó que era una cosa temporal, debido a la exitosa nuestra mano de obra tomó en la última guerra ".

Tsunade frunció el ceño. "Usted acaba malinterpretado la parte temporal. Nos _encontramos_ bajo en mano de obra, y que necesitamos para construir las filas de nuevo. Pero todos los países hacemos ... debido a esto, cada país está en peligro de exceso de trabajo en este momento. Así que sí, Sakura experiencia médica es a menudo necesaria en el hospital y los términos de libertad condicional de Sasuke le impiden muchas de las misiones que son enviados y Kakashi, como uno de nuestros Jonin más experimentado, tiene una gran demanda. sin embargo, esto no es una cosa temporal Naruto, es una progresión natural Piense hacia adelante unos pocos años: tendrá especializada y probablemente será designado para dirigir un equipo de genin. Como el único médico mejor en el pueblo soy yo, habilidades de Sakura serán los más utilizados por estar en el hospital y de vez en cuando tomar misiones que requieren un campo médico muy capaz ... lo cual no es necesario. usted tiene sus propias habilidades de curación y un equipo genin, no se necesitará a alguien del nivel de Sakura en sus misiones. El Uchiha se apagará la libertad condicional, _tal vez_ , y se más probable es que solicito ANBU. Si él no está allí ... no voy a volver a confiar en él con un equipo genin. Tal vez se retirará y tratar de hacer frente a la política como una cabeza de clan o tratar de reformar la policía militar. Al menos él va a tomar misiones como las Kakashi toma, que tienden a ser las tareas en solitario. No lo verán ".

"No entiendo por qué nada de esto tiene que ver con la causa Sensei para tomar las misiones más peligrosas," Naruto entre dientes, establecen los hombros, la línea de su mandíbula terca destacando la ofensa que llevó a las palabras de Tsunade.

"No soy el malo aquí Naruto." Tsunade frunció el ceño a la joven rubia. "Esto es sólo parte de crecer. Es una buena cosa que los tres estudiantes de Hatake están vivos y capaces de sostener su propio en sus áreas de especialización. Todo el mundo en el Equipo Siete ha hecho bien su trabajo, y ahora se están haciendo todos lo lo posible para proteger al pueblo y hacerlo más fuerte, para que sea un mundo más seguro y mejor para los que le siguen ".

la postura de Naruto se suavizó ligeramente en el reconocimiento de las palabras de Tsunade.

"Sin embargo, no es ningún secreto oculto que Hatake no es tan estable- mentalmente" Hokage levantó una mano para detener la voz en protesta de Naruto. "Él no es tan sólida como yo le gustaría ser. Ha vivido una vida muy dura. Oh, sí, que cumple con las normas de la División de Psych de aptitud para el servicio activo, pero los últimos años no han pasado sin consecuencias."

Naruto parecía desconcertado. "Parece bastante feliz para mí ... que todavía está leyendo esos libros maldito pervertido todo el tiempo y llegar tarde a todo."

"Naruto," dijo Tsunade con exasperación, "mirar _debajo de la parte inferior._ Se trata de un hombre cuya madre murió al dar a luz a él, quien encontró el cuerpo de su padre después de que dicho padre se suicidó, que perdió su segundo juego de las figuras parentales y todos sus compañeros de equipo antes de que terminara la pubertad. Francamente, me sorprende que vivió a través de ANBU. he leído sus registros, también lo ha hecho la División Psych, el chico tenía un deseo de muerte en aquel entonces. no dejó de tomar misiones de alto riesgo hasta que aceptó una escuadra genin. A partir de ese momento se volvió hacia abajo misiones en solitario potencialmente peligrosas para la vida. Salió en algunas misiones en solitario sí, pero sólo comenzó a tomar misiones de alto riesgo hace aproximadamente cinco meses. "

"¿Qué? Por qué?" Naruto dejó escapar.

" _Piense_ , Naruto," dijo Tsunade, poniendo los ojos, "¿Qué pasó hace cinco meses?"

Naruto se mordió el labio. "Sasuke-bastardo y yo pasamos los exámenes de Chunin?"

"Sí." El Hokage hizo un gesto con el dedo a su compañero. "Ustedes, y el Uchiha y Sakura ... todos sus estudiantes fueron finalmente chûnin. Él no era necesaria para supervisar un equipo Genin más".

"Eso no es justo," murmuró Naruto. "Esto no quiere decir que no lo necesitamos."

"Bueno, entonces tal vez usted necesita encontrar una manera de hacer que darse cuenta de que ... independientemente de si se acepta esta misión o no."

"Por lo tanto," comenzó Naruto, "Kaká-Sensei recientemente comenzó a tomar misiones muy peligrosas y ahora que la guerra ha sido durante un tiempo y los esfuerzos de reconstrucción están casi terminada, los ancianos están pensando en maneras de prepararse nuestra mano de obra limitada ... y de alguna manera que tiene que piensen en que se encontraba en riesgo de morir sin un heredero? "

"Muy bien, ahora que sé que usted lo consigue, dime lo que _piensas_ al respecto." El Hokage se echó hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos, escrutando el rostro de la joven con cuidado mientras se ponderó una respuesta.

"No lo sé," Naruto sacó distraídamente en una cola de cerdo, preocupándose al final de las hebras entre sus dedos. "Nunca pensé que ... es mi _sensei_ , ¿sabes? ¿Qué hubiera hecho usted si le habían pedido a dormir con su sensei?"

"Me habría negado." Tsunade respondió con prontitud. "Pero mi situación era muy diferente de la suya. A su edad, yo estaba en una relación bastante seria con un hombre que amaba y mi sensei estaba casado muy feliz con un mocoso y los planes para más asquerosamente adorable mocos."

"Ahhh ...". Naruto voz se frustra y se agarró las rodillas con las manos. "¿Qué pasa si digo que no?" -preguntó ella débilmente.

"Para que? Absolutamente nada. Te he dicho anteriormente que usted tiene el derecho de rechazar esta misión y que, si lo hace, no habrá consecuencias negativas para su carrera."

Los ojos de Naruto reflejan una madurez poco común (y muy probablemente temporal). "Pero la misión no termina, ¿verdad? Vas a preguntas a alguien más para hacerlo?"

Tsunade inclinó la cabeza. "Los ancianos lo hará, sí."

Naruto echó su mirada hacia el suelo, teniendo en lo que Tsunade había llegado a etiquetar como su postura de "pensar". Eventualmente, ella habló. "Usted dijo antes que se me pedía porque alguien pensó que era la mejor persona para el trabajo ... y que tal vez si acepté el trabajo, ciertas cosas no volvería a suceder. ¿Me podría decir más sobre eso?"

Tsunade sonrió, "Siempre es bueno escuchar a prueba esa cabeza tiene más que lana en ella." Ignorando el resoplido de respuesta, la rubia continuó mayores. "Cuando los ancianos deciden que una misión legado está en orden, que a su vez el nombre del objetivo a lo largo de la División de Psych. Los ancianos en realidad no determinan que piden para cumplir la misión. De hecho, la División de Psych y el Hokage son Sólo los que tienen acceso al archivo de la misión ... que nunca será grabado y será destruido al finalizar toda la información que los ancianos recibirán con respecto a la misión son las actualizaciones de estado básicas:. que ha sido aceptado, está en curso, retrocesos que encuentran, completado, y así sucesivamente ".

"¿Por qué tanto secreto?" Naruto preguntó con interés.

"Estas son las familias de las personas, Naruto. ¿Cómo se realiza la misión cabo se deja a la persona que se compromete a tomarlo. No es raro que la misión de llevarse a cabo por alguien que ya está cerca de la meta. Tampoco es raro que este tipo de misión para concluir en un matrimonio o una relación seria a largo plazo. se crea el drama innecesario dejar registros en torno a lo que indica que alguien niño fue concebido como el resultado de la interferencia del pueblo ".

"Quiero saber cómo funciona exactamente, con el niño y todo ... pero en primer lugar, ¿por qué Psych Creo que soy el mejor para esto?" Naruto, que normalmente tenía la capacidad de concentración corta que un cachorro de Inuzuka, se negó a ser distraído.

"Psych piensa," Tsunade arrastrando las palabras, "que, francamente, esta misión no va a tener éxito."

Los ojos de Naruto se hincharon. "Entonces, ¿por qué en los nombres de los nueve Biju ¿Me está pidiendo que hacer esto?"

El Sannin rió. "Teniendo en cuenta todas las variables, Psych piensa que si alguien tiene la oportunidad de hacer este trabajo, que eres tú. Kakashi, a pesar de su devoción pública a la pornografía, tiene, por todas las apariencias, estado en una relación de compromiso con sus libros y sus manos para la última década más o menos ".

La cara de Naruto arrugó con disgusto, más propensos al escuchar la vida sexual de su sensei se describe en absoluto que para los actos descritos.

Tsunade hizo un gesto con la mano amigablemente. "No tenemos nada en Hatake haber tenido una relación romántica. No tengo un solo informe de la misión de él en la que señaló que había que hacer tanto como besar a una chica que sirve para obtener información. El único momento en que poner un pie en una burdel estaba con su maestro para recuperar lamentable culo de mi compañero de equipo. Si no leyó esos libros, Psych ni siquiera sabía que estaba interesado en las mujeres. infierno, "Tsunade se encogió de hombros," por lo que sé, que está exceso de compensación por el hecho de que le gustan los hombres y nadie le enseñó a tratar con él ".

Naruto se atragantó y se sacudió un poco. "¿Cómo se supone que cualquier ayuda entonces?"

"Psych evaluó sus conexiones conocidas para los niveles de apego." Tsunade levantó dos dedos. "De ellos, el más alto son usted y Sakura."

"¿No puedes darle a ella, ella probablemente sería mucho mejor en este tipo de cosas ... Quiero decir, ella es prácticamente un armario pervertido a sí misma, ¿has visto esas revistas femeninas ella y Ino leídos y cómo hablar de los hombres - "

Tsunade cortó las tonterias cada vez más histérica de Naruto. "Sakura no puede ser considerado."

"¿Por qué no?" Naruto chilló.

"Debido a Sakura ya es, al menos Psych la considera, en una relación con Uchiha. Sí, se calle, sé que dicen que no están juntos, pero no toma Psych palabras a su valor nominal y de sus entrevistas y observaciones que han llegaron a la conclusión de que, debido a problemas de confianza del Uchiha y sentimientos de Sakura, lo más probable es que si Sasuke nunca se establece que estará con ella ". Tsunade hizo una pausa, y luego añadió, "O tu-"

"¡No!" Naruto dijo rápidamente, con una fuerza inesperada. "No pude, no después de ..." La visión de Naruto estaba nublada con los ojos rojos, un rayo desgarra el pecho y haciendo que sea difícil respirar ... la memoria de ejecución, y la búsqueda y el único deseo de ser abandonado de nuevo ... "Nunca podría confiar en él para que," terminó con una voz ronca, inclinándose hacia adelante para llenar su copa por su cuenta y tragando el desorden sin pestañear.

"Sí," dijo Tsunade, la cara sin emociones, "Psych pensó lo mismo. Es muy probable que si el Uchiha y Sakura no se juntan naturalmente dentro de unos años es Sakura que se encuentra a sí misma que tiene una conversación similar conmígo. O tal vez, "Tsunade añadió con una sonrisa seca," si tengo suerte, podrás tener esa conversación con Sakura en ese momento. "

Naruto hizo una mueca. "Eso no es divertido."

"No", Tsunade aceptó. "Pero eso es la vida." Tsunade tomó otro trago y suspiró. "De todos modos, ya que Sakura se habla de ..., en cierto sentido, usted es la relación femenina más importante de Kakashi, felicitaciones."

"¿Pero por qué yo y no un desconocido?"

Tsunade miró a la chica con incredulidad. "Usted no sabe la _cara_ de su sensei y que ha conocido el hombre durante más de cinco años. Usted piensa que él va a dejar a una extraña mujer lo suficientemente cerca como para el sexo?"

"Oh. Buen punto."

"Además," Tsunade resopló, "Psych piensa que usted y Hatake tiene un potencial de compatibilidad aceptable como a largo plazo asociados-no preguntar, no sé qué demonios quieren decir. Y pensar que Kakashi es más probable que disfrutar y abrirse a usted emocionalmente ". Tsunade parpadeó y contempló a la chica que con cariño, pensó en privado como una hermana tan seriamente como pudo con su actual nivel de embriaguez. "Buena suerte con eso."

"Entonces, ¿Cómo esperan que yo haga esto? ¿Se supone que emborracharle? Se supone que esto es una aventura de una noche o quieren que me case con el tipo?" Naruto tiró de rodillas contra el pecho y se movió con inquietud.

Tsunade se encogió de hombros. "Es totalmente de usted sobre la forma de abordar esto y cuánto tiempo o corto plazo desea que esta cosa sea. Ni siquiera estás obligado a criar al niño o decirle a Hatake que es suyo, y si quería que podría colocarla para adopción."

Naruto se quedó inmóvil. "Yo no haría eso."

Los labios de Tsunade se movieron suavemente, luchando contra una sonrisa, mientras en voz baja dijo: "No pensé que lo haría. Pero tengo que informarle de que es una opción."

Naruto se frotó los ojos. La pareja había estado hablando durante casi una hora y la carga emocional de la conversación era grave. "Por lo tanto, sólo estoy supone que llegar a esto sola? Hacer todo esto por mi cuenta? Elevar este chico por mi cuenta?"

"Usted no tiene que hacerlo." Tsunade dio una palmada en una palma sobre la mesa para llamar la atención. "Mírame, Naruto. Usted no tiene que aceptar esta misión. Y si lo hace, no será del todo por su cuenta. Vas a tener algún tipo de apoyo. En primer lugar, se trata de una misión y que viene con una cierta remuneración y prestaciones ".

Naruto palideció ligeramente, pero Tsunade levantó una mano para advertir que hablara. "Escúchame, Naruto. Es cierto que algunas mujeres se niegan a aceptar el pago para este tipo de misión. Pero independientemente de si está o no acepta el pago" oficial ", saben que todas sus facturas médicas relacionadas con la misión será cubierto por el pueblo, no sólo el 60% que por lo general están cubiertos para los gastos de hospitalización relacionados con las misiones regulares ".

Naruto asintió débilmente.

Tsunade frunció el ceño, pero siguió. "Además, yo recomendaría aceptar el pago si se toma la misión. Consideramos que es un fondo fiduciario para su hijo y usarlo para comprar artículos de bebé ... esas pequeñas cosas son muy caros."

Naruto arrugó la cara, pero no hizo comentarios sobre el tema del dinero, en lugar de preguntar "¿Puedo hablar con otros acerca de esto? Obtener algunas opiniones?"

La mirada de Tsunade era compasivo, pero su respuesta fue un no firme. "No se puede hablar con otros acerca de la 'misión', pero se puede hablar con ellos acerca de las relaciones que se encuentre, los acontecimientos que experimenta, su estado físico y que es responsable de esa condición." Tsunade redactado su respuesta con cuidado y Naruto observó distraídamente que ella probablemente tiene que comprobar de nuevo con Tsunade acerca de lo que podía y no podía hablar de si ella decidió seguir adelante con esto.

"Sin embargo," Tsunade vaciló y luego hizo una mueca y continuó. "Si usted decide aceptar esta misión, se le asignará un" mentor "de tipo. Esa mujer habrá aceptado una misión similar y con éxito completado. Usted será capaz de compartir plenamente todos los aspectos de la misión con esta mujer y ella va a estar dispuesto a asesorar y ofrecer apoyo emocional ".

Naruto miró con suerte en el Hokage. "¿Puedo hablar con ella ahora?"

"No," dijo Tsunade con pesar, "Por las razones de seguridad que he mencionado antes, la política es no divulgar este maestro a menos que haya aceptado la misión. Tienes que decidir si acepta o rechaza esta misión basado enteramente en sus propios pensamientos y deseos ".

Naruto bajó la cabeza.

"Te puedo dar un día o dos para pensar en él," la rubia mayor dijo suavemente, "esta decisión no tiene que hacerse de inmediato."

Naruto asintió, pensamientos claramente en otro lugar. Vacilante, preguntó, "¿Qué pasa ... si esto termina mal?"

Tsunade se enderezó y se acomodó en su silla. "Vamos a pensar en ello por un momento. Si está de acuerdo con esto, se podía tratar de seducir a Kakashi y nada puede pasar. Tal vez es asexual ... tal vez esté en hombres ... tal vez es completamente ajeno y sólo puede pensar en usted como un niño adorable y ve a sí mismo como un padre cariñoso ".

"Oh mierda." Naruto acunó la cabeza entre las manos.

Tsunade se burló, "Psych piensa que es muy poco probable, por cierto. Si pensaban que te vio en una luz paterna que no han recomendado esta estrategia ... eres un pilar emocional para Kakashi, que no quieren que cueste que ".

Naruto se encogió y saludó a la mujer para continuar.

Tsunade puso los ojos. "Por lo tanto, se trata de dormir con su sensei y no pasa nada ... es posible que tenga algunos recuerdos incómodos pero aparte de eso no se ha sacudido a la situación actual: la segunda posibilidad. A dormir con su sensei una o dos veces, sin embargo muchas veces, pero no concebir resultados:. Kakashi tiene un monstruo de salida, que es probable que pueda trabajar a través de, o desarrollar una relación a largo plazo que dura durante todo el tiempo que les guste y me imagino que va a ser el cumplimiento de lo suficiente, incluso sin . Tres Posibilidad niños : ai te embaraza depende de usted, entonces, y si o no le has dicho acerca del niño, decide quedarse con el niño, o cómo está implicado vosotros, que sea en la vida del niño "..

Naruto la miró miserablemente. "¿Y si me odia para siempre?"

Tsunade reprendió suavemente a la chica. "Ese hombre te ama ... y le encanta este pueblo también. Incluso si se entera de que lo sedujiste en las órdenes, incluso si usted deshacerse de él en el momento de quedar embarazada y dejar que el niño sea adoptado por el Kazekage, no te _odio_ que . él podría ser un poco molesto, pero Hatake es un hombre inteligente y sobre todo racional ... que va a escuchar a cabo y respetar sus decisiones como un ninja de la aldea ".

Naruto soltó una risa débil. "Oh no, ¿se imaginan cómo ese niño traumatizado estaría con Kankuro como un tío? Esos son marionetas extraño." Ella olfateó, "Ese chico tendría complejos dentro de los complejos antes de que pudiera sostener un kunai."

"Bueno, no podemos tener eso, ¿verdad?" Tsunade levantó y se estiró. "Tómese unos días y pensar en ello. Tengo una reunión con la policía militar y yo-"

"No." Naruto negó con la cabeza. Tomó aire inestable y se levantó de su asiento. "Ya sé que mi respuesta."

"Mocoso", Tsunade frunció el ceño, manos apoyadas en las caderas de manera agresiva, "¿Qué me dicen de precipitarse en las cosas?"

"No soy." La voz de Naruto ganó confianza. "Quiero decir, hemos estado hablando de esto durante mucho tiempo, por lo _menos_ una hora, y no puedo hablar con nadie sobre esto, ya he pensado a través de todo lo que pueda pensar en ello."

"Bueno, eso es tranquilizador," murmuró Tsunade.

Naruto sacudió ojos azules inquietos a la mujer. "Quiero decir, yo sé que no es una situación ideal, ya sabes. Pero como usted ha dicho, no es que tengo otra planes-"

"Yo nunca dije eso-"

"Se dio a entender que".

"¿En qué país se encontraban en la última hora?"

"Abuelita! Es como, Psych piensa que soy la mejor para este verdad? Que era yo o Sakura. Pero, usted ha dicho que la misión todavía continuar, incluso si lo rechacé. Entonces, ¿quién más está siendo considerado entonces? "

Las dos mujeres feroces ojos cerrados en una breve batalla de voluntades antes de Tsunade admitieron a regañadientes, "Hay algunas otras mujeres que están siendo considerados, pero Psych piensa que el mejor enfoque en esta situación es utilizar a alguien que Hatake ya está invertido emocionalmente en ... los otros son conocidos en el mejor de Psych y preocupaciones acerca de su introducción al hombre de tal manera ".

"Bien", declaró Naruto. "Por lo tanto, es bien déjame tener un ir en él e incluso ver si Sensei puede ser seducido o dejo algunas otras chicas extrañas tratan de retorcerse su manera en su corazón en _órdenes_ como una _misión_ y cruzar los dedos y esperar lo mejor, verdad? "

"Bueno," dijo Tsunade con ironía, "cuando lo pones de esa manera ..."

"Pongámoslo _esta_ manera, Hokage-sama," dijo Naruto con convicción, deslizar el rollo dándole vueltas a lo largo de la conversación desde el escritorio de la mujer mayor. "Las personas que abandonan la misión son basura, pero las personas que abandonan a sus compañeros de equipo son peores que basura. No voy a abandonar Sensei a este esquema loco o dejar que otras personas tratan de jugar y el desorden de él hacia arriba y luego tener el control sobre su niño. voy a hacer esto mismo y tratar de hacer la menor cantidad de daño que pueda, ya que esos vejestorios malolientes dicen que debe hacerse ".

Con esta declaración de su pecho, la chica salió de la habitación. El Hokage puso los ojos y volvió a su escritorio, arrancando una esquina de un documento en espera de su firma, escribiendo con cuidado en el pequeño trozo de papel. En el momento en que explotó la tinta seca, Naruto había regresado con timidez a la habitación.

"¿Puedo saber quién se supone que mi mentor que ser ahora?"

Tsunade le tendió el trozo de papel con una mirada de amonestación. "Este es su dirección, ella sabe que le espera una buena chica, pero ella no sabe que ella está esperando o que es el blanco. Usted puede decirle tanto o tan poco acerca de la misión que lo desee. No visite demasiado tarde, ella tiene un niño ".

Naruto murmuró su agradecimiento y asintió, deslizándose fuera de la habitación y cepillarse los hombros con Shizune como ella hizo una salida menos dramática.

Shizune, trote Ton-Ton detrás de ella, se acercó a su mentor con curiosidad. "¿A que se debió todo eso?"

"Clasificado. Ella aceptó una misión." El Hokage suspiró y se bebió el último sorbo de la taza antes de Shizune podría darse cuenta de lo que había en ella. "Te apuesto a que lo completa con éxito y que en cinco años habrá un infierno para pagar por ello."

Shizune olfateó. "Ha. Voy a tomar esa apuesta y si pierde, usted tiene que entregar a cada botella que tiene de esta marca." Tomó la botella de licor vacía del escritorio y lo agitó en tono de reproche en sus mentores se enfrentan. "Usted me dijo que se deshizo de todo esto! Recuerdo específicamente una promesa de no llevar esta marca en particular en las reuniones."

"No me asumir en una apuesta!" Tsunade entre dientes. "Mira lo que has hecho," dijo con un gruñido, miserablemente en relación con el papeleo que Shizune había añadido a su escritorio, al regresar a la oficina. "No sé que es peor, el consolador que tendrá que hacer si falla o el caos que podría suceder si ella tiene éxito."


	4. Capítulo 3: Amienemiga

Historia: Making Arrangements

Clasificación: M

Autor: CrownsofLaurels

Traductora: Kushina Namikaze 14

Capítulo tres: Amienemiga

Resumen: Naruto rompe su nariz, bebidas veintisiete tipos diferentes de alcohol, y obtiene la bendición de Kyubi ... más o menos.

Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto, escribo esto para la diversión y no reciben ningún beneficio.

NOTA de la traductora: lamento mucho la tardanza.

* * *

 **Capítulo tres: amienemiga**

 _THWACK_ .

Naruto gruñó y se tambaleó hacia atrás, tropezando con algunas armas abandonadas y la caída más o menos en su trasero en el barro. Sus manos instintivamente volaron a su cara mientras se tocó la nariz con cautela. Las lágrimas de dolor se reunieron en las esquinas de sus ojos cuando se confirmó que se había roto.

"Naruto!" Una voz llamó a cabo en la preocupación y Naruto se centró sólo el tiempo suficiente para ver la imagen borrosa de una mujer de pelo rosa que se inclina sobre ella. "¿Cuántos dedos estoy sosteniendo?"

Naruto cerró los ojos. "Doce."

"Ella estará bien," Sakura sopló, inclinándose hacia delante con las manos verdes que brillan intensamente para evaluar los daños.

Naruto apretó su mano alrededor de un kunai descartado y excavado en el suelo, como Sakura, sin previo aviso, puso su nariz. _Al menos no lloré_ . Naruto parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de hacer valer ese pensamiento como Sakura comenzó a sanar los vasos sanguíneos rotos en la cara y calmar la sangre que normalmente causar moretones.

Cuando su visión se aclaró y las varias versiones nebulosos de Sakura se solidificó en una sola, Naruto volvió a poner de pie a su agresor una docena de pies de distancia, los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, katana clavada en el suelo a su lado. El joven sombrío no parecía en lo más mínimo lo siento que su patada giratoria casi había destrozado la cara de su compañero de equipo.

"¿Qué te pasa, perdedor?" Sasuke miró a la rubia tumbada con desprecio, sonando personalmente ofendido. "Usted ha estado fuera todo el día."

"Como nuevo." Sakura anunció, balanceándose sobre sus talones. "Con la ayuda de Kurama, hora de la cena que ni siquiera se siente dolor." Ella suspiró. "Tan injusto."

Naruto tristeza arrancó en el suelo del bosque con su kunai. "Sólo tengo muchas cosas en mi mente hoy en día. Lo siento, probablemente debería pasar el combate."

"Idiota." Sasuke envainó su katana y se dio la vuelta. "Ven a buscarme cuando su cerebro está funcionando de nuevo ... o, mejor dicho, ya que nunca he sabido que para trabajar en primer lugar, ven a buscarme cuando se puede poner un pie delante del otro sin comer tierra." Él se alejó, rechazando claramente la situación como debajo de su preocupación.

"¡Burro!" Naruto gritó a su espalda en retirada, viendo desaparecer, presumiblemente en dirección a otro campo de entrenamiento y socios capaces de combatir taijutsu básico. Naruto se derrumbó plana sobre su espalda con un suspiro, en busca de destellos de la puesta del sol a través del denso dosel verde.

Sakura observó a su compañero de equipo dejan con una expresión pétrea. Había sido un largo tiempo desde que se había apresurado a la defensa de Sasuke a los insultos de Naruto. Por el momento, ella todavía estaba luchando con el impulso de correr tras el muchacho, pero ahora era el impulso de correr tras él y regañarlo por su pobre tratamiento de un amigo más que un intento de capturar su afecto. Ella empujó pensamientos de Sasuke distancia con determinación practicada y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas junto a la rubia en expansión.

"Debe ser realmente algo que te distraiga mediados de mástil." La ninja médico observó el rostro inusualmente pensativo de su compañera cuidadosamente para cualquier cosa que podría arrojar luz sobre los problemas de la chica.

Naruto se encogió de hombros ligeramente, lo mejor que pudo cuando se recuesta contra el suelo. "Sólo tengo muchas cosas en la mente. Voy a tratar con él, sólo necesito algo de tiempo para envolver mi cabeza alrededor de todo."

Naruto normalmente disfrutaba de las sesiones de entrenamiento de la tarde con sus compañeros de equipo. Tsunade había estado en lo cierto cuando se había observado que el trío intentó pasar cada tarde posible entrenar juntos. Fue más de una tradición tácita de que cada vez que alguien estaba libre para una tarde se dirigieron a Training Ground Tres y discutido con el que se conocieron. En estos días, cuando Naruto vino, que era más probable que no que el bosque y el campo estarían vacíos. Se hizo aún más especial cuando los tres de ellos en realidad eran capaces de cumplir, y por eso Naruto no había excusado de entrenamiento de la tarde.

Sakura se relajó en el silencio durante unos momentos, escuchando a los pájaros que comienza a cantar de nuevo ahora que el ninja se había detenido sus movimientos impredecibles y violentas."¿Recibió una misión?"

Naruto hizo una mueca, tirando de ella hacia arriba para que ella estaba sentado junto a la chica. "No puedo hablar de eso", respondió ella con sinceridad. Naruto conocía a sí misma lo suficiente como para reconocer que no era un buen mentiroso y que sería mejor dejar que Sakura sabe que la información que se clasificó para despertar la curiosidad de la niña con mentiras o patéticos intentos de cambiar el tema. Sakura podía respetar "clasificado", pero si ella pensaba que Naruto le estaba mintiendo entonces cualquier investigación sobre la causa era válido, incluyendo asaltar el escritorio de Tsunade en un momento de distracción. Eran Ninja después de todo, la información significaba poder y la supervivencia.

Sakura suspiró, un poco decepcionado. "Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudar?" Ella no esperaba realmente una respuesta. Cuando su compañero de equipo se metió en un estado como éste, por lo general la única cosa que podría resolver esto era Naruto trabajar personalmente a través de sus sentimientos sobre el tema. A los pocos días de oscuridad, lo que pondría todos los amigos de la chica en el borde, y Naruto haría estallar de nuevo a su brillante auto, boyante.

Sorprendentemente, Naruto se detuvo en medio de sacudiendo la cabeza. "En realidad," dijo el rubio serio "Creo que debería tratar de conseguir borracho."

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron. Luego se puso de pie y le tendió las manos para tirar de su compañero de pie. "Creo que puedo manejar eso", se rió.

* * *

"Eres como un camello," Sakura entre dientes, mirando a la rubia a su lado con una mirada envidiosa en desacuerdo con su comentario anterior. "¿De dónde viene todo? ¿Cómo no tiene que hacer pis como un loco?"

Naruto salió a buscar su vigésimo tercera copa de la noche, consternado al descubrir que Kurama, o bien no era tan atento como lo había sido antes de mañana, o estaba siendo deliberadamente contraria y vengativo. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso de ella, tal vez ella no había estado sintiendo borracho esta mañana tanto como una mezcla de incredulidad y desequilibrio del horror.

Ino se rió en voz alta, una descarga extraña a sus mejillas mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la pareja, casualmente sentado al lado de un Hinata visiblemente incómodo. "Creo que es mi nuevo héroe," ella cantó, "sólo pensar en la cantidad de dinero que podríamos hacer si llegamos a la gente a desafiarla a un concurso de beber."

"Ummm ... .puede que debamos parar", la heredera de pelo oscuro dijo entre dientes como Ino llama para una nueva ronda de bebidas.

"De ninguna manera." El cabecilla rubia echó la cola de caballo por encima del hombro. "Ni siquiera hemos dado cuenta de lo que está mal con la chica todavía."

"La _niña_ está aquí mismo, Ino, y nada está mal." Exasperada respuesta de Naruto bajó de los hombros de Ino como el agua reunión de aceite.

"Pfffshhh," se burló Ino. "Si no pasaba nada, no estaríamos aquí. Girls 'Noches no tienen éxito a menos que se llega lejos con al menos _algún_ chisme jugoso y mi experiencia en la nariz chisme-sniffing dice que usted, querido, es más valiosa que la suciedad en la noche Daimyo ".

"Ino," regañó Sakura, "Si ella no quiere hablar-"

El Yamanaka inclinó sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos con Naruto. "Es un niño, ¿verdad?"

El rubor de Naruto y la posterior denegación tartamudeo no hicieron nada para impedir la chica decidida.

"Yo sabía que tenía razón!" Ino se dejó caer a su silla victoriosamente y Hinata considerado el jinchūriki con curiosidad.

Sakura se detuvo a media ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia su compañero de equipo. "Hay un niño?" Sakura frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que había un niño?"

"No hay un muchacho!"

"¡Mentiroso!" exclamó Ino. "Usted es más rojo que Hinata cuando Kiba coquetea con ella en público!"

"No soy", replicó Naruto, ardía la cara. "No hay un muchacho!" Se volvió hacia Sakura suplicante, "No hay un niño, Sakura-chan."

Sakura hmmed cuidadosamente, pero no se parecía a ella creía refutaciones de su compañero de equipo.

"Oh," Ino rió oscuramente, "definitivamente hay un niño. Ahora, ¿quién es él? Vamos, vamos ahora, 'confesar. Tía Ino le dirá exactamente qué hacer para satisfacer su aplastamiento."

Naruto se sonrojó aún más y Hinata, simpático a la más nueva presa de Ino, comenzó a animar a los demás a cesar la inquisición, pero fue en vano.

Sakura tamborileó con los dedos ansiosamente en la superficie de la mesa. "No es Sasuke es?" El tono de la chica se llenó de temor.

"¡No!" exclamó Naruto, luchando para que se abstengan de ahogarse con su bebida. "En definitiva, es, sin duda, no el bastardo."

hombros de Sakura se relajaron en relieve. "Bueno. Quiero decir, no es que todavía le gusta de esa manera, pero no creo que sería bueno para el uno al otro."

"Derecha", arrastrando las palabras Ino.

"No, en serio," Sakura dijo a la defensiva, "Simplemente no creo que esté en un buen lugar en este momento ... que necesita un poco más de tiempo para conseguir su cabeza sobre sus hombros justo antes de que trata de ser involucrado emocionalmente con alguien."

"Hmm ... .Desde papá se opone violentamente a la idea de que yo besuqueándose con traidores al pueblo, voy a tener que confiar en su palabra de que uno." La rubia altivo fijó su mirada en Naruto."Pero los nombres de mascotas adorables un lado, la señorita Kunoichi impredecible aquí no está mintiendo cuando dice que su amor platónico no es el tipo con, indiscutiblemente, el mejor ABS en el Konoha." Ino golpeó una uña cuidado en la barbilla y miró a su objetivo con una mirada especulativa inteligente. "Entonces, vamos a jugar un juego."

Naruto se preparó. Shikamaru podría ser el más inteligente de sus compañeros en la estrategia, pero nadie de su edad podía mejores capacidades de Ino en la psicología. Ino sabría la fuente de ansiedad de Naruto independientemente de la respuesta verbal, la más reciente de Chunin. Ella era como un detector de mentira. _Tal vez esto no era la mejor idea_ , pensó Naruto se mordió el labio, pero al parecer lo suficientemente curioso no para protestar por el giro de los acontecimientos y Sakura, Sasuke estaba convencido de que fuera de la carrera, parecía contento de inclinarse hacia atrás y ver el trabajo Ino.

"Sai?" preguntó el especialista en inteligencia.

La cara de Naruto arrugó con disgusto.

"Kiba?"

Hinata se encogió un poco, pero se relajó cuando Ino continuó rápidamente, "No, no es él."

Ino comenzó a contar con los dedos mientras aparece nombres. "Shino? Chôji? Oh, por favor, no Shikamaru ... no, bueno? Lee? Usted no es la cuna robo eres, sé que es vocal, pero Konohamaru es todavía un poco demasiado joven para usted durante al menos dos años más."

"¡No!" Naruto farfulló indignado. Sakura dirigió una mirada plana a su mejor amiga / rival / cosa.

"¿Qué?" Ino se encogió de hombros. "Él se muestra prometedor, le dan dos años más y se le reconsiderando esa opinión cuando sea mayor en los hombros de Asuma-sensei." El rubor de Hinata fue ignorada por Ino, quien se mordió el labio en la concentración hasta una mirada extraña cruzó su cara.

"No es Iruka-sensei, que es?"

"Ino!"

"No, no es él entonces." Ino se defendió, "tenía que comprobar, a veces evolucionan las relaciones entre hermanos en otras cosas si no hay una conexión biológica."

Naruto se bebió otro trago y desesperadamente deseaba Kurama sería dejar de intervenir con sus procesos biológicos.

"Alguien fuera del pueblo, entonces? Usted sabe tanto como el Kazekage te adora, relaciones de larga distancia como esa son una píldora ..." Ino se apagó, estudiando con atención la cara de Naruto en busca de pistas.

"No", dijo finalmente con carácter definitivo. "Definitivamente es alguien en el pueblo y que es alguien que conocemos o que no sería tan vigilado sobre todo."

Sakura finalmente decidió abandonar la cola de cerdo un descanso rubia. "No _hay_ gente en este pueblo que no sabe Ino. Y hay un montón de ninjas nuestra misma edad, que no interactuamos con regularidad, ella podría simplemente estar nervioso acerca de la posibilidad de nosotros sabiendo el tipo."

puchero de Ino huyó temporalmente como una idea la golpeó. "¿Es una niña?" Se acomodó hacia abajo en un mal humor en la posterior de desgranado de los brazos de Naruto. "No, es un chico, sabía que no podría haber leído usted equivocado en eso ..." Ino se apagó, arruina su cerebro para obtener ideas sobre la identidad del supuesto interés de amor de Naruto.

Sakura se quedó con un suspiro. "Me voy a casa. Voy a estar en la cirugía por la mañana y tengo que estar bien descansado."

Hinata se levantó. "Yo también necesito volver a mi casa a una hora razonable." Ella se inclinó un poco al grupo. "Gracias por una agradable velada." Ella se sonrojó ligeramente mientras se levantaba. "Es agradable ser capaz de pasar tiempo con los amigos." Se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde un desconocido Hyūga se levantó de su asiento para acompañarla a la noche.

"Esa chica ..." Ino sacudió la cabeza mientras se levantaba, sacando algo de dinero de su bolso y contribuyendo a la pila en el centro de la mesa ya iniciado por las otras tres chicas.

Sakura dio un gruñido de acuerdo. "Vamos Naruto, te acompaño a casa." Ella tomó la mano de Naruto y tiró de ella bruscamente fuera de la cabina. Hizo caso omiso de las protestas de la niña y la llevó afuera. "Hasta mañana, Ino-cerdo!"

Una vez que habían dejado el restaurante, Sakura lanzó su compañero de equipo y caminaron amigablemente por las carreteras relativamente vacías, iluminada por la luna del pueblo.

Naruto se frotó la muñeca. "Puedo caminar a casa por mí mismo, ya sabes."

Sakura resopló. "Perdóname si no prueba que la teoría después de ver usted imbibe veintisiete vasos de diferentes bebidas alcohólicas durante las últimas dos horas."

"Me estaba poniendo a prueba una hipótesis," dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¿Y los resultados?"

"Clasificado."

"Derecha." Sakura negó con la cabeza y juguetonamente empujó a su compañero. "La próxima vez que se siente como prueba de la misma hipótesis, que me haga saber. Ino tenía razón en una cosa, podemos hacer una matanza si jugamos bien nuestras cartas en un bar y empezamos un concurso de beber."

Sakura se detuvo cuando llegaron al apartamento de Naruto. No fue tan lejos de la residencia de Sakura y sólo se requiere que se fuera a pocas cuadras de su camino. Sakura no le importaba en absoluto, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el estado de ánimo que Naruto había estado en ese día. "¿Estarás bien?"

"Sí." Naruto mostró su amigo una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "En realidad, Sakura-chan, no se preocupe por mí, estaré bien como la lluvia en un día más o menos."

"Usted sabe que puede hablar con mí-"

"Si," dijo Naruto con sobriedad. "Y lo haré en cuanto pueda, la promesa de una vida."

Los labios de Sakura se movieron en la frase familiar. "Bien, entonces. Dormir bien, Naru-chan."

* * *

Naruto pasó toda la noche mirando el techo de su apartamento, el estómago revuelto por el miedo y la tensión no resuelta. _¿En qué he metido?_

Miró el reloj: las 2 am Se dio la vuelta y se ahuecó su almohada. "Hace demasiado calor," murmuró, dando inicio a sus mantas y tropezando a agrietarse abrir la ventana. Ella empujó la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana fría, con vistas a las casas oscuras, soñoliento. Estira sus sentidos, podía sentir el resplandor de luz de chakra como pocos ninjas patrullaba el pueblo a los cuatro vientos; sabía que todos y cada uno y encontró su atención tranquilizador, pero no ofreció su comodidad suficiente para poder dormir esta noche.

Ella respiró hondo y volvió a la cama, pero en vez de subir debajo de las sábanas se sentó encima de ellos. Se sentó a meditar y cerró los ojos. Obligándose a relajarse, que mide su respiración y llegó a la presencia familiar de su Biju.

 _¿Qué opinas de todo este lío, Kurama?_

Ella no recibió una respuesta al principio, pero se sentía el movimiento dentro de ella, casi como un gato grande desplegando sí mismo después de una larga siesta en su parche preferida de sol.

 _Yo estaba durmiendo, mocoso._ La voz era más profunda que cualquier sonido que un ser humano podría producir y ella sentía que resuene en sus huesos a pesar del hecho de que sólo existía en su mente.

 _Pensé que si yo no podía dormir por lo menos podría compartir el regalo de mi insomnio._

Kurama tomó su tiempo para responder. Naruto lo imaginó lamiendo sus garras. (No es que alguna vez volvería a admitir que a él, él _odiaba_ siendo comparado con un gato ... esos _inferiores ad_ venedizos).

 _La única razón por la que no se esta despertando con la sensación como los tambores de guerra están sonando en su cabeza esta mañana es debido a mi intervención. Yo estaría más agradecido, si fuera tú._

 _Estoy arrastrándose a sus pies, Oh Grande._

 _Así debiera,es justo._ Kyubi olfateó y se acomodó como si fuera un rey descansando en su trono, al oír las quejas mundanos de sus súbditos.

Naruto apenas se contuvo la risa, pero se calmó rápidamente cuando se acordó de por qué se había puesto en contacto con su antiguo compañero.

 _No me importa_ , dijo el zorro, espontánea, _para sus asuntos, aburridas ordinarias. Se acoplan con el macho, separa las piernas y tienen tantos kits que se come fuera de la sala y los bosques. No me importa._

 _Gee, que fue educado._ El sarcasmo sangró en sus pensamientos, pero hizo poco para sacar de quicio a la Kyubi. _Alguien despertó en el lado equivocado de la jaula en la actualidad._

 _Que toda su engendro tenga nueve colas desde el nacimiento._

Naruto estaba bastante seguro de que era algún tipo de maldición en Zorro-habla, pero como ella no entendía que ella se encogió de hombros y empujó la criatura reacios a participar en la conversación.

 _Sé que prestar más atención a mi entorno que se deja encendido,_ ella comenzó con cuidado, _y sé que tiene más experiencia en la observación de las relaciones humanas que cualquier ser humano puede pretender tener ellos mismos._ Un poco de adulación no le hace mal cuando se trata de un intratable Biju. _¿puedo ... es que esto funciona?_

Durante mucho tiempo, se hizo el silencio y Naruto se resignó al hecho de que Kurama no sería un peso de más en este tema. Técnicamente, que le había dado su bendición a marchar y multiplicaos, por así decirlo. Ella estaba a punto de tener que contentarse con los comentarios que él había compartido.

 _Ese mono hablando en particular es mejor que él cree ser_ , palabras de Kurama resonó a regañadientes. _Él será un buen compañero. Él le dará kits fuertes, y él se asegurará de que están protegidos y proporcionan comida hasta que salen de su madriguera._

Fue comentarios como estos que recuerda a Naruto hasta qué perspectiva diferente de Kurama en la vida era de su propia. El Biju era un monstruo chakra, pero se le había dado la forma de un zorro y todavía tiende a acercarse a la vida como lo haría un zorro en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Naruto reestructuró su pregunta. _Sí, pero que aún quiere ser mi amigo?_

La respuesta fue dada con una mezcla de sorpresa y arrogancia. _¿Por qué negarse? No hay mono hablando más fuerte que tú y el par de usted es joven y saludable. Sus kits serán de gran alcance. Él debe ser honrado de que me volvería a considerar lo que le permite invitarlo a su den. Su elección de la empresa deja mucho que desear_ (Naruto sólo podía suponer que se refería a los perros de Kakashi), _pero ningún mono parlante puede ser perfecto._

Naruto podía sentir el Kyubi reflexionar sobre el tema un poco más, tratando de comprender el origen de la ansiedad de Naruto. Con el tiempo, el zorro se decidió por la oferta, _Si se niega, lo puedo comer._

 _No se puede comer él, Kurama._ Naruto podía sentir el desacuerdo del Kyubi con sus palabras, pero la criatura chakra mordido la lengua en lugar de reiniciar una discusión antigua y frecuente. _Yo supongo que debería gracias por su bendición,_

 _¿Bendición? Has ganado mi mala gana tolerancia a la situación, no se engañe , mortal._ Kyubi comenzó a encresparse a sí mismo dentro del sello, estableciéndose en un sueño profundo. _Y cuidado con que uno de esos kits mejores enseñarse a tratarme adecuadamente , no voy a renunciar a mi modo de vida actual sólo porque mi próximo carcelero es un poco nerviosos con mi compañía._

Naruto a medias escuchó murmullos irritadas del zorro sobre la preparación de la próxima jinchuriki. Ella no quería tener que lidiar con eso por el momento. Se dejó caer de nuevo a la cama con un gemido y se resuelve para contar las grietas del techo hasta el amanecer.

* * *

A una hora razonable a la mañana siguiente, Naruto se puso algunos vestidos de civil rara vez se utiliza (camisa naranja, pantalones sueltos y sandalias). No estaba segura de que iba a ver y que no quería venir a través como demasiado intimidante. El funcionamiento de un cepillo de cerdas duras penas que había visto días mejores por el pelo, se ató las cerraduras desordenado con movimientos familiares y una pequeña bolsa shuriken atada a su muslo. Ella rebotó fuera de la puerta, silbando alegremente mientras se dirigía a una parte más elegante de la localidad.

Había memorizado la dirección, así como los contenidos dispersos de la misión (que en realidad se reducía a seducir a Hatake, tener a su hijo, le pagan bien) y luego destruidas sin demora y con las instrucciones.

Ella sabía del complejo de apartamentos que se dirigía a pero nunca había estado allí personalmente. Era una zona más bonita del pueblo que ninjas no tienden a ocupar. Tenía casas y apartamentos civiles pintorescas con balcones que se llevó a cabo tendían cuidadosamente las plantas en maceta. Todo sobre el área era no amenazante y agradable con los civiles en voz alta la celebración de puestos de mercado en las calles y la animada acerca de densas multitudes de compras. Shinobi tendía a como vivir en las zonas más apartadas con un menor número de civiles en las que podrían establecer protecciones personales. Apartamentos en secciones del pueblo como éste tienden a fruncir el ceño en este tipo de prácticas. arrendador de Naruto, por el contrario, se limitó a poner los ojos y le dijo que cuando se movía hacia fuera que había que pagar por todos los hoyos se puso en la pared y cada hueco kunai en el suelo.

Naruto llegó a la compleja e ignoró las miradas curiosas de los civiles, sintiéndose un poco cohibido y fuera de lugar mientras caminaba por las escaleras, con cuidado de azulejos con colores brillantes y patrones bastante complejos. _Por lo menos nadie me mira como si me odian más._

En el cuarto y último piso, ella se salió por un pasillo y se detuvo frente a la puerta sin pretensiones de la última unidad de la esquina. Tomando una respiración profunda, empujó los hombros hacia atrás y golpeó, dos rápida, tres lento, un modelo para uso exclusivo de los ninjas de Konoha cuando llamando a las puertas de alguien que podría no reconocer su chakra. Fue un acto de cortesía y realmente no hacer nada por la seguridad, ya que sería lo suficientemente simple para un espía para recoger, pero Sakura le había dicho que era una tradición educado y que mejor que se calle y hacer el golpe porque , en realidad, lo hizo Naruto cuesta nada seguir simplemente la costumbre durante cinco segundos?

Una voz luz llamada para que espere un momento y Naruto se removió nerviosamente en la puerta. Ella estaba balanceándose sobre sus talones y contemplando volver más tarde cuando oyó unos pestillos clic y ella dio un paso atrás en estado de shock cuando la puerta de madera verde se abrió, revelando una mujer bonita con el pelo oscuro y los ojos llamativos.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto chirriaba.


	5. Capítulo 4: Tiempo del té

Historia: Making Arregaments

Clasificación: M

Autor: CrownsofLaurels

Traductora: Kushina Namikaze 14

Capítulo Cuatro: Tiempo del té

Resumen: Naruto y Kurenai tienen una agradable charla y Naruto vende a cabo el Hokage, que robó el último sándwich. Fue un gran problema. Créelo.

Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto, escribo esto por diversión y no me pagan por ello.

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuatro: Tiempo del té**

Kurenai parpadeó sus profundos ojos rojos por la sorpresa. "Naruto-san, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?" La tensión incómoda fue roto por un fuerte ruido procedente de la vivienda.

"Estamos bien!" -gritó Una voz familiar, lleno de energía.

Kurenai cerró los ojos y levantó una mano, obviamente, la supresión de un impulso de dar la vuelta y comprobar la situación detrás de ella. Ella respiró hondo y reunió a sí misma, antes de abrir los ojos y hacer frente a su invitado con una pequeña sonrisa. "Siento lo que Naruto-san, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Naruto sintió que sus mejillas se caliente. "Uh ... bueno, Tsunade-sama me envió aquí ... a verte?"

Kurenai miró fijamente a la chica más joven y sin comprensión.

Naruto corrió y buscó con sus palabras con ansiedad. "Es decir, se me dio esta dirección y me dijeron que la persona en este caso sería mi mentor para esta misión y que me eran esperaba y ..." Se le ocurrió a Naruto que tal vez, como era habitual en su realidad, ella había conseguido algo mal. Reducido a un balbuceo enrojecida, continuó, "Oh, no, tal vez en mal estado y sólo voy a irm-"

"No, no", la interrumpió Kurenai, la comprensión por último amanecer en su cara.

"Simplemente no me lo esperaba ..." Ella sacudió la cabeza y se entregó a su visitante una sonrisa más grande."¿Por qué no seguir adelante y entrar." Dio un paso atrás en el apartamento y Naruto la siguió con cautela. "Usted puede poner sus zapatos en la puerta."

"Oh," dijo Naruto, un poco avergonzado, no se utiliza para visitar las casas de los demás. Kurenai seguía sonriendo y se deslizó alrededor de una encimera y en una zona de la cocina como Naruto perdió el balón con sus sandalias.

Apartamento de Kurenai era un lugar alegre, abierta con la abertura de la puerta frontal directamente a la zona de estar con sofás cómodos que buscan. La cocina estaba a la derecha, las puertas que conducen a las habitaciones estaban en la izquierda, y detrás de la sala de estar era una mesa de cocina con cuatro sillas centradas en frente de una pared grande en su mayoría de las ventanas, que llenaba la casa con el sol. Una puerta de cristal entre las ventanas dado lugar a lo que parecía ser uno de los bonitos balcones que Naruto había notado en la calle. Era acogedor, y limpio, y cálido ... Naruto le gusta al instante y empezó a relajarse un poco ... hasta que se encontró más o menos abordados por la izquierda y se deslizó unos pocos pies en la pared.

Naruto miró hacia abajo en una mopa desordenada de cabello castaño, desconcertado.

"Hola-ya, Boss-nee-san!" El chico le sonrió de su abrazo.

"Konohamaru!" la voz de regaño de Kurenai se oía desde la cocina. "No deberías hacer frente a ese tipo de gente. Ella casi se pone su ojo hacia fuera."

Naruto sintió nerviosa. Ella siempre había visto Konohamaru como un hermano más joven, pero los comentarios de Ino de la noche anterior estaban corriendo por su cabeza. Los abordar abrazos habían sido lindo cuando Konohamaru y su tripulación habían sido pequeño, pero con la edad se habían altura. Naruto apenas golpeó 5'3 con su pelo recogido en una coleta alta y Konohamaru había alcanzado una etapa de crecimiento rápido verano pasado, lo que significaba que la ubicación de la cabeza de Konohamaru actualmente la puso en una situación incómoda. No es de extrañar Ino malinterpretado las acciones del niño.

 _Inteligente pequeño mono parlante,_ llegó una risa oscura.

Sonrojándose un poco, Naruto dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza del niño y rápidamente se quitó el abrazo.

 _Cállate, Kurama! No está tratando de To-_ Naruto podía sentir resoplido de incredulidad de Kyubi como su atención abrupta se desvaneció. No lo había notado en la escucha, pero a medida que su relación ha mejorado en los últimos años, por lo que tenía la facilidad de la comunicación y la capacidad de Kurama a participar activamente en su vida sin invitación.

"Ven a ver a mi primo!" El adolescente más joven tomó de la mano y la arrastró a la sala de estar, donde un niño miraba a los dos con curiosidad desde en medio de una gran pila de bloques de madera abusadas. "Se trata de Matsu-chan," arrulló Konohamaru, inclinada sobre el niño. "Da la bienvenida, Matsu!"

Matsu torcido con timidez a esconderse detrás de la parte más familiar y se agarró a los pantalones de Konohamaru.

Naruto movió los dedos al chico con una gran sonrisa y se sentó con el dúo de reconstruir "el bloque de la ciudad del impresionante!" que recientemente había sido destruida por el malvado Tobidara.

Kurenai se acercó al grupo con una bandeja de té y galletas, riendo suavemente en la pantalla tonta. "Konohamaru-kun, necesito que tome Matsu-chan al parque por un rato."

"¿Qué? Por qué?" el adolescente se quejó y miró a los dos con recelo. "Usted va a hablar de cosas secreta misión, ¿verdad? Tengo edad suficiente para escuchar, Matsu no recordará nada!"

"Konohamaru-kun," Kurenai amonestó suavemente, "esto es una conversación privada por orden del Hokage. No te estoy pidiendo como familia, te lo estoy diciendo esto como un superior."

"Bien." Un resoplido y un puchero y el muchacho se puso en pie. Levantó un Matsu chillando en el aire y se coloca al niño en sus hombros. "¿Cuánto necesitas?"

Kurenai levantó dos dedos y el niño saludó con la mano no asegurar su primo a los hombros. "Nos vemos más tarde, entonces la tía Kurenai! Vamos Matsu, vamos a explorar!" laberíntica amigable de Konohamaru se desvaneció cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Kurenai ajustar la bandeja de té en la mesa de café y palmeó el cojín del sofá junto a ella. "Ven y siéntate conmigo, Naruto-san." Se sirvió dos tazas de té como Naruto se sentó vacilante junto a ella. La mujer mayor sonrisa tranquilizadora. "No voy a morder, lo prometo. Podrá disfrutar de unas galletas, me temo que no estaba preparado realmente para la compañía o te gustaría ofrecer algo más sustancial."

El rubio negó con la cabeza. "Eso está bien, estoy un poco demasiado nervioso como para tener hambre, de verdad." Se mordió los labios y miró a su té.

La voz de Kurenai era relajante y simpática. "Eso es comprensible. Tengo que admitir que, cuando Tsunade me pidió que guiar a una joven para una misión ... que eras probablemente la última persona que estaba esperando para mostrar en mi puerta."

Kurenai se detuvo por unos segundos, sorbiendo su propio té. "Como saben, soy un especialista en genjutsu y que requiere mucha creatividad. Mi mente está funcionando conmigo en este momento. La única razón por la que me puedo imaginar que está aquí es si alguien le preguntó a seducir a tu regresado recientemente compañero de equipo ... lo que tengo que confesar que creo que es una idea terrible, o tal vez alguien en el consejo por fin ha caído completamente a la senilidad y decidido enviar a seducir al Kazekage. por favor, poner mi mente a gusto y me dicen los líderes del pueblo ni han perdido por completo su contacto con la realidad todavía ".

Naruto parpadeó en silencio. "Wow. No ... eso no es lo que estoy aquí ... pero puede que no le guste la misión real tampoco."

Kurenai considerada la mujer más joven con cuidado. "¿Quién es su objetivo, entonces?"

Naruto hizo una mueca y tiró de sus pies sobre el sofá, se encrespa las piernas debajo de ella. Kurenai esperó pacientemente su respuesta. "Es Sensei," finalmente admitió en voz baja.

Kurenai golpeó su taza de té, pero su rostro permaneció inexpresivo. "Kakashi-san?"

Naruto asintió y cogió el margen de lo que parecía ser una manta de tiro muy querido colgando sobre el respaldo del sofá.

"Bueno," dijo Kurenai diplomáticamente, "que es inesperado." Ella se sentó en silencio en sus pensamientos durante unos momentos. "Sobre la reflexión, puedo ver que el consejo está viniendo," dijo finalmente, dejando la taza sobre la mesa de café. "¿Qué opinas sobre la situación?"

Naruto le lanzó una mirada impotente y se retorció.

Kurenai rió. "Lo siento," se disculpó, "Pero no creo que he visto tan fuera de su profundidad. Sé que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero siempre parecías tan seguro! "

"Por lo general soy!" Naruto soltó: "Yo sólo ..." se fue apagando en la frustración.

Kurenai asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión. "Me sorprendió cuando recibí mi misión también ... Tal vez pueda ayudar si te cuento un poco sobre mis circunstancias." Kurenai se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, haciendo todo lo posible para poner su empresa en la facilidad. "Conocí a Asuma en la Academia, cuando éramos muy jóvenes. Me temo que tenía un poco de actitud en ese entonces acerca de las mujeres ... Estoy seguro que has oído Shikamaru-kun expresar algunos pensamientos similares en el pasado. "

"Ya no es así," Naruto frunció el ceño.

"No," estuvo de acuerdo Kurenai amablemente, "no más. Asuma aprendió esa lección con el tiempo también, y a medida que creció se convirtió en bastante encantador. Era un poco enamorado de mí y mientras yo públicamente ... desanimado ... sus esfuerzos, creo que en secreto me gustaba él también. Con el tiempo se convirtió en un flirteo nuestra ... algo. No es una relación, pero que eran algo más que amigos ".

Los ojos de Kurenai se volvió distante mientras continuaba su historia. "Entonces, después del ataque Kyubi, que abandono el pueblo durante algunos años. Cuando regresó, era diferente. Era mayor, más maduro ... tenían diferentes opiniones sobre las cosas. No estaba segura de que me gustaba el" nuevo "él que en realidad hizo y mucho. empezamos ... oí Ino-chan lo llaman un "en-otra vez-fuera de nuevo el romance 'y creo que es probablemente la mejor forma de describirlo. Mientras tanto atendidos entre sí que en realidad nunca solidificado en forma comprometida, asociación romántica a largo plazo ".

Kurenai suspiró, cuidadosamente teniendo en cuenta la joven. "Creo que ... Mirando hacia atrás, que los dos estábamos un poco demasiado orgulloso de acuerdo a ceder en las cosas sin importancia. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo a causa de eso. Tsunade-sama me llamó para ofrecerme mi misión apenas dos meses después de asumir el cargo ".

Naruto parpadeó, sorprendido.

Kurenai sonrió, "me negué al principio ... y le dije a Tsunade-sama exactamente lo que pensaba de la idea de la Villa pagar otras mujeres para tratar de seducir a mi novio." La voz de Kurenai se entrelazó con humor, "Soy afortunado pensó que era divertido. Ella era un poco más serio cuando me llamó en un año más tarde, y yo era un poco más dispuestos a escuchar."

Kurenai sonrió. "No me arrepiento en todo lo que sabe ... De hecho, me arrepiento de que no lo hice por mi cuenta antes."

El Chunin abrazó las rodillas con fuerza. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Kurenai rió entre dientes, "yo era una mujer de un solo hombre, pero no era una monja que sabes. La única razón por la que no tenía un niño era antes porque religiosamente tomé mis pastillas anticonceptivas. Usé la misión como una excusa tirarlos por la ventana. Cuando yo tenía tu edad, yo era todo sobre el trabajo y el deseo de avanzar y convertirse en un magnífico, kunoichi muy respetado. me tomó un tiempo para darse cuenta de que ser madre no sería la muerte El fin de mi carrera, y eso era algo que quería mucho. En realidad, no ve muchas kunoichi activa que también son madres, ¿verdad? "

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño. "¿Van a esperar que me retiraría si tengo un niño?"

"No", Kurenai le aseguró: "He tenido esa conversación con Tsunade-sama. Si desea volver al servicio activo después de que el bebé, si hay un bebé, tendrá el apoyo total Tsunade-sama. Tenía la intención de mí , pero luego Asuma murieron y ... bueno, simplemente no podía soportar la idea de privando potencialmente a mi hijo de ambos padres. yo no se retiró, sin embargo. todavía tomo misiones, pero nada que me lleva lejos de la localidad para obtener más de una semana o que es más alto que un Clase B. Pero me gusta la enseñanza, y estoy pensando en cogerlo a tiempo completo en la Academia cuando Matsu-chan tiene la edad suficiente para asistir ". Kurenai alisó las arrugas de su kimono. "Basta de hablar de mí por un tiempo, dígame un poco acerca de su situación."

La rubia se enderezó. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, ¿cómo se siente acerca de la situación? ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Kakashi-san? ¿Ha pensado en cómo lograr esto? ¿Se le dio un plazo de tiempo?" Kurenai hizo una pausa para permitir que Naruto la oportunidad de responder, señalando que la chica estaba empezando a verse un poco abrumado.

"Marco de tiempo? Yo ... un año? El desplazamiento dijo que tenía un año en el que concebir, si no puedo abortar la misión si me da la gana".

Kurenai asintió, "Mi misión tenía un límite de tiempo similar. Por supuesto, realmente no le presté mucha atención a ella."

"En lo que mis sentimientos se vayan ..." Naruto arrugó la cara, "Estoy un poco confundido creo. Y asustado. Y nervioso. Y no tengo ningún plan. O ideas. No se donde para empezar,"

"Cálmate, Naruto-san." El Jonin puso una mano en el hombro de su compañero y adoptó un tono tranquilizador. "No es una carrera, y no hay ninguna respuesta correcta o incorrecta." El silencio sobrevino mientras que Naruto se esforzó por seguir los consejos de su nuevo mentor.

"Déjame pensar," Kurenai apretó el hombro de la chica más joven de modo tranquilizador, "¿por qué no me digas por qué aceptaste la misión en el primer lugar. Creo que me ayudará a entender un poco mejor."

Naruto movió. "Bueno ... que era yo o alguien más, ¿sabes? Y los otros sería la gente que no conocía Sensei tan bien y no estaban ... cerca de él. Sólo ... si todo se invirtió, yo quiero que sea alguien que se preocupaba por mí. yo no querría que fuera alguna persona extraña que más tarde descubrí sólo estaba haciendo esto porque era una misión ... eso sería horrible. yo quiero que sea alguien que realmente me gusta y quería ... "Naruto luchó por las palabras adecuadas," quería lo que estaba en mis mejores intereses. no podía decir que no y dejar que Sensei ser tratado de esa manera por un desconocido ".

"Pero", preguntó suavemente después de Kurenai estaba segura de que Naruto había terminado, "está bien para que usted trata a sus sensei esta manera? Para seducir a él en pedido de misión y tener a su hijo?"

"No, yo no soy ... quiero decir, es diferente." Naruto sopló el flequillo de los ojos con un soplo de aire frustrado. "No estoy mintiendo ... tratando de mentir? Oh chico," murmuró Naruto, golpeando una mano a la cara de exasperación. "Es decir, el niño será mío y yo no voy a renunciar a ella, pero Sensei puede estar allí tanto o tan poco como él quiere y por lo menos voy a saber que el hijo de Sensei es atendido por alguien que se preocupa por él y ... "Naruto interrumpió en tono de disculpa. "No creo que me estoy explicando muy bien."

"Oh, estás comunicando bastante bien." Una tenue luz apareció en los ojos de Kurenai, lo que implica Naruto había revelado algo importante.

Naruto deseaba que sabía lo que se estaba ella había revelado en su balbuceo incoherente, pero ella no era lo suficientemente valiente como para preguntar a su nuevo mentor.

Kurenai se aclaró la garganta. "Me imagino que usted será capaz de expresar mejor sus sentimientos a medida que pasa el tiempo. Sé que Tsunade-sama le dijo que usted podría decirme tanto o tan poco acerca de los acontecimientos en curso como se desee, pero en tu caso, creo que será mejor para que sea lo más honesto conmigo como sea posible acerca de lo que está pasando, se puede estar de acuerdo en hacer eso? "

"Sí," Naruto respondió sin dudar.

"Bueno. Respóndeme con sinceridad, ¿quiere seguir con esto?"

Naruto miró sorprendido. "¿Si puedo?"

El Jonin frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno", la rubia se encogió de hombros, "el departamento de Psych, aparentemente, no estaba muy seguro de que iba a ser un éxito. Se piensa que tengo la mejor oportunidad de completar la misión con éxito, pero no son completamente seguros de que Kakashi será ... ah , útiles. O, ya sabes, que le gustan las chicas. En todas ".

Kurenai soltó una risa. "Pues bien, eso puede hacer las cosas un poco más difícil, pero podemos trabajar con ella. ¿Sigue tomando el control de la natalidad?"

Naruto sintió que el calor de sus mejillas. "Realmente no."

Kurenai dio a la niña un diseño plano y la mujer más joven se apresuró a explicar.

"El zorro me da un factor de curación impulsado, ¿verdad? Bueno, parte de que está limpiando todo lo que mi cuerpo determine que es una sustancia extraña de mi sistema al igual que, velocidades de grabación. Podría ser el veneno del arma de un enemigo, sino que también podría ser algo tan simple como un trago de alcohol, una sobredosis de azúcar, o, bien, lo que está en las pastillas anticonceptivas al parecer. Ver, Sakura pensó que podría ser un problema así que cuando llegó el momento de llevarlos corrió algunos pruebas en mí y descubrieron que en realidad sólo son eficaces durante un día o dos ".

Naruto hizo una pausa para respirar un poco. "Sakura-chan dice que no es rentable para usarlos como esa, así que no los toman regularmente, ya sabes, ya que la tableta se supone que desde hace semanas, no sólo uno o dos días. Tengo un poco en caso de que nunca los necesitaba para una noche ", explicó. "Y si me voy de una misión a largo plazo con los poderes hostiles esperados, consigo un tiro ... que según ella es una dosis alta concentrada de la materia. Tiene una duración de alrededor de una semana. Entonces tengo que volver a administrar el cosas yo, que es totalmente no es divertido. Pero, sólo he tenido que hacer eso dos veces. Desde que tenía quince años. "

Kurenai dio a la chica una mirada curiosa. "Esto puede ser un poco personal, pero ¿cómo regular su ciclo para evitar que afecten a las misiones?"

"Sólo pido Kurama para detenerlo."

El especialista en genjutsu la miró con incredulidad. "Usted le pide al Kyubi para detenerlo."

"Sip."

"Y lo hace?"

"Sip."

Kurenai se quedó pensativo. "Podría empezar Kyubi, entonces?"

El Chunin hmmed y jugó con una de sus trenzas. "No sé ... él puede iniciar o detener la mayor parte de los órganos de mi cuerpo hoy en día si realmente quiere ... un poco de miedo cuando se piensa en ello, pero confío en él para no ... él está en mucho mejor estado de ánimo hoy en día. pero cuando se mete con _que_ es probable que sea más exacto decir que él pausas en lugar de los detiene. tiene que ver? "

Kurenai sacudió la cabeza. "Tal vez no. Es algo a tener en cuenta. Esto significa que puede ser que sea más difícil hacer un seguimiento de cuándo es más fértil, o podría ser que el Kyubi puede ayudar a lograr esto antes."

Naruto dio un chillido vergüenza. "La gente puede hacer eso? _Yo_ tengo que hacer eso?"

La mujer parecía divertido, "En general, las mujeres hacer eso cuando están tratando de tener un hijo, sí."

Naruto se quejó. "Está bien, voy a empezar hacer el seguimiento de ... _cosas_ ."

"Bueno, ahora ¿estás pensando en conseguir en los pantalones de su sensei?"

"Kurenai-sensei!"

* * *

Naruto pasó por delante de la Academia con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Tuvo suerte de que en realidad había sido capaz de dar una explicación precisa de la programación diaria de Sensei-Kakashi a Kurenai. Kurenai había dicho que Naruto tenía que dejar de pensar en como Kakashi Sensei en su cabeza. Necesitaba estar una persona y no una posición. Naruto no hizo del todo comprender, pero ella estaba tan fuera de clases con toda esta misión que ella estaba dispuesta a intentar cualquier consejo en este momento. Se dio la vuelta de la esquina del campo de entrenamiento de la academia y entró en la parte administrativa del edificio, en dirección a la oficina del Hokage. Kakashi estaba en una misión de esta semana, que Kurenai-sensei dijo que era una buena cosa. Naruto tenía que usar esta semana para prepare-

"Naruto!"

Se volvió al oír el sonido de su nombre, y se fijó en el Chunin alegremente agitando manejando la recepción misión. Sonriendo mientras trotaba hacia él, obediente. "Hey, Iruka-sensei!"

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Está aquí por una misión?" El hombre de la cicatriz le sonrió y ella no pudo evitar reflejar su felicidad al verla.

"No, necesito ver el Hokage en realidad."

El estado de ánimo de Iruka cambió inmediatamente. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Yo no hice nada, en serio!" La chica se quedó boquiabierto con la mirada. "¿Por qué siempre piensa que he hecho algo mal cuando vaya a verla?"

Los ojos de Iruka se estrecharon. "Bueno, tal vez es porque la última vez que vino a verla, era porque se estaban probando justu experimental sin la supervisión y cortó una docena de líneas de energía por el recinto de los Hyuuga, o el tiempo antes de que, cuando se trató de ver lo bueno su sentido del olfato se comparó con una Inuzuka Kiba y se atrevió de a- "

Naruto dio una palmada en la mano sobre la boca del Chunin. "Usted prometió no decirle a la gente acerca de eso!"

Los ojos de Iruka brillaron peligrosamente. "Entonces, ¿qué es todo este tiempo, entonces?"

Naruto hizo un puchero. "Es privado. Y no estoy en problemas, en realidad estoy trabajando en algo que me pidió que hiciera, lo prometo."

Iruka puso los ojos. "Supongo que usted puede tomar para su continuación. Ella está escondido en la sala de descanso debido a Koharu-sama ha estado esperando para emboscar a ella en su oficina desde el almuerzo." Él salió de vuelta a la mesa y cogió a Naruto en una llave de cabeza, agitando su cabello.

"Basta! Yo no soy un bebé, Sensei! Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que he sido su niño pequeño." Naruto se quejó mientras se retorcía de las manos lúdico. Simplemente no era justo que ella nunca surgió a partir de la altura perfecta para la mayoría de la gente para darle un coscorrón.

"Ha! Soy tu maestro, Naruto ... ha sido mi trabajo para mantener un ojo en ti antes de que fueras lo suficientemente alto como para llegar a la pizarra." Iruka charlaba mientras la acompañaba por los pasillos, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para comprobar con varios auxiliares administrativos. Afortunadamente, debido a su acompañante, nadie le bloqueado y no podrá llegar a la Hokage. Le guiñó un ojo con picardía. "Siempre serás uno de mis niños." Naruto suspiró. _Esto es lo que temo …_

Iruka se dio cuenta de su cambio de estado de ánimo sombrío y ligeramente golpeó su hombro. "Ahora vas disculpas a la Hokage para lo que ha destruido. Tal vez si se encienden los ojos de cachorro que solo te hará estár parado en la esquina por una hora."

Naruto frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua a su sensei espalda en retirada. Ebisu eligió ese momento para caminar por, comiendo un panesillo, y levantó una ceja a sus travesuras. Nerviosa, ella se metió en el salón.

"¡Abuelita!"

"¡Cállate!" Tsunade entre dientes de la mesa sala de descanso, inclinado sobre unos papeles. "Me estoy escondiendo," dijo ella, mirando con severidad con los ojos de color miel.

Naruto sonrió con alivio de que al menos ella no sería el único inmadura quién iba a llevar ese sombrero de fantasía.

Naruto sacó una silla frente a la mujer, teniendo un asiento como el Hokage la observó con cautela mientras ella comía un sándwich de pepino. "Que hizo estallar este tiempo?"

"¿Seriamente?" Naruto abrió la boca, "No he hecho nada en _meses-"_

"Lo sé," dijo Tsunade con gravedad. "Usted es tarde y me preocupa."

Naruto frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. "Tenía _la_ reunión de esta mañana."

Tsunade asintió. "Me fue bien entonces."

La chica más joven suspiró y se dejó caer en su asiento como si se hubieran cortado las cuerdas. "Me hizo sentir un poco mejor", admitió.

Tsunade esperó pacientemente a que el Chunin llegar al punto.

"Ella piensa que tengo que hacer un poco de planificación esta semana."

"Eso es probablemente una buena idea," dijo Tsunade con cuidado, mirando el último sándwich de pepino mentira tentadoramente sobre la mesa, preguntándose si ella pudiera terminar su propia suficiente rapidez para reclamarlo antes de su compañera.

Afortunadamente, no era ramen y Tsunade lo cogió como Naruto pensó en la forma de redactar lo que quería decir vagamente suficiente que sólo el Hokage entendería la solicitud. No había protección de la intimidad en la sala de descanso, después de todo, y Tsunade le gusta el uso de estos momentos como 'pruebas' de Naruto para trabajar a través de ( "lo que en realidad _piensa_ para un cambio, que tonta"). "Necesito un poco de tiempo programado. Algo que es normal ... no puede ser restó importancia, y vi que por cierto." Ella hizo un gesto hacia el sándwich robado. "-y Eso fue grosero."

"Hokage", replicó su compañero, y luego se tragó un chip y parecía cambiar de tema. "Estoy pensando en pedirle a su equipo gennin para solicitar el examen Jonin el próximo año."

Naruto fue arrojado fuera de guardia por un momento, pero atrapado en el juego cuando Tsunade continuó.

"Los tres que son más que capaces de tomar el examen de este año, pero quiero estar muy seguro de que todo pasa y con el horario de Sakura y limitaciones actuales de la Uchiha ..." Incluso Naruto no necesitaba para Tsunade para terminar la frase para entender su razonamiento. "Un año no le dolía y que será un buen momento para perfeccionar algunas de sus habilidades más especializadas. Será su mayoría auto-estudio, por supuesto, pero los tres que están entrenando juntos de todos modos ..." Tsunade se apagó y Naruto recogido la conversación.

"Algunos de nuestros movimientos son bastante peligroso, ¿está seguro de que desea Sasuke-bastardo y la práctica de esas cosas? Técnicamente, has le dijo que no utiliza técnicas de rang sin un Jonin autorizada presente para supervisar."

Tsunade se echó hacia atrás en su silla, pensativo. "Tienes razón, y yo realmente no quiere modificar la mencionada ... supongo que se podría programar un día a la semana de entrenamiento supervisado."

"Sólo un día a la semana miserable?" Naruto dijo con enojo: "Nunca vamos a lograr nada por el estilo."

El Hokage puso los ojos. "Está bien, puede tener dos. Pero sólo dos días, y no se puede garantizar que tendrá la misma Jonin todo el tiempo. Voy a poner en una solicitud de Hatake, sé que todo está más cómodo con él, pero si él está en una misión que puede tener que aguantar a Gai. O el chico Nara. Quiero a alguien que no lo sé puede detener las cosas cuando vaya de las manos ".

Naruto se retorció en su asiento. "Estoy emocionado."

Tsunade frunció el ceño, "No sea demasiado excitado, usted tiene que tener un certificado de buena salud para los exámenes que conoces, no hay complicaciones ... así que no van rompiendo cualquier cosa que Sakura no se puede arreglar. De lo contrario tendrá que posponer tomar el examen hasta que esté en forma de pelear de nuevo ".

Naruto sonrió y se levantó de su silla. "Lo entiendo, pero voy a hacer Jonin por el tiempo que tengo veinte años, lo creo!"

"No lo dudo," arrastró las palabras de la mujer mayor. "Ahora salir, y no decirle a la gente que me vio."

Naruto rió y se dirigió alegremente hacia la salida.

Tuvo tiempo de Kakashi "reservado para las sesiones de entrenamiento" regulares, así como pudo. Sería un público cautivo por un período de tiempo conocido. Seguro que tendría que compartir el tiempo con Sakura y Sasuke, pero Kurenai le aseguró que esto no tendría importancia en el largo plazo. Estas reuniones servirán como punto de partida para los eventos más grandes en el esquema de Kurenai ... de los cuales Naruto realmente no sabía todos los detalles todavía.

Se _fue_ un poco decepcionante para darse cuenta de que tendría que posponer el examen Jonin hasta que la misión primaria era completa, pero ella sólo estaba obligado por un año ... los niños tomaron nueve meses, ¿verdad? ... Ella podría conseguir esta envuelto en el tiempo, lo creas.

Shizune la abordó cerca de la salida principal, mirando acosado.

"Ella está en la sala de descanso," dijo Naruto con una sonrisa dulce y una onda.

"Gracias", un poco lejos el asistente de la Gondaime, acechando por el pasillo con toda la furia de los justos uno obligado a soportar las consecuencias de malas acciones de los demás.

Tsunade podría ser el Hokage, pero Naruto sabía en cuyo lado bueno que realmente necesitaba para quedarse.

* * *

 **Próxima semana: Capítulo 5 - Las curvas del aprendizaje**

(También conocido como: Ino y Sakura explicarlo todo)

"Mira," dijo Ino, dando golpecitos con el pie con impaciencia, "Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y una cantidad limitada de tiempo para hacerlo en, déjeme practicar mi arte".


	6. Capítulo 5: Curvas de aprendizaje

Historia: Making Arregaments

Clasificación: M

Autor: CrownsofLaurels

Beta: CrystallineX

Capítulo Cinco: curvas del aprendizaje

Resumen: Sakura y Ino explican todo.

Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto, escribo esto por diversión y no me pagan por ello.

Crédito: dibujé algo de inspiración de este capítulo de perturbar New Developments, por SicTransitGloria (que, si usted no ha leído y quieres reír, por favor visita) y la película de la cultura pop, Mean Girls, ambos de los cuales son mucho más inteligentes lo que jamás podría pretender ser. Esto se publica sólo un poco pronto para celebrar que pasé mi examen profesional! Me quedo con mi trabajo, yay!

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco: curvas de aprendizaje**

Naruto cambió su peso mientras estaba fuera del hospital. Se fijó en el gran edificio delante de ella y considera siguiente consejo de Kurenai-sensei.

Naruto necesitaba un curso rápido de la seducción.

Naruto había enumerado fuera lo que recordaba de las conferencias de la Academia y Kurenai había fruncido el ceño y murmuró algo sobre este ser problemático.

 _Esta_ fue la solución de Kurenai ... y el castigo por no pagar la atención como un niño.

Un chakra familiarizado rozó el borde de su conciencia y Naruto tomó una respiración profunda, la recopilación de su valor y preparándose para una noche de la talla de la que ella había esperado nunca más a la experiencia. _Yo prefiero pasar una semana de entrenamiento con el equipo de Gai de hacer esto_ , pensó seriamente.

"Naruto?"

La rubia se echó hacia atrás sus quejas mentales, respiró hondo y se dirigió al encuentro del interrogatorio mirada esmeralda de su compañero de equipo.

"Necesito su ayuda Sakura-chan."

Sakura ajustó la mochila que llevaba. "Por supuesto, ¿qué pasa?" Parecía cansada y Naruto se sentía un poco mal por robar lejos de lo que era seguro que será una noche relajante. Si ella no supiera lo mucho que la otra chica gozaría de las próximas palabras de la boca de Naruto, se habría pospuesto su petición.

"Mentí. Hay un niño," Naruto dejar que la ansiedad de los últimos dos días (lo tenía en realidad sólo ha sido un poco más de veinticuatro horas desde que había aceptado esta misión?) Inundar ella y traer lágrimas a sus grandes ojos azules . "Aquí hay un muchacho y no sé nada acerca de lo que se supone que debo hacer al respecto." _Seguir adelante y se ríen de mis ojos de cachorro Iruka-sensei, no es estúpida si funciona!_ Naruto dio una ligera aspiración para enfatizar su angustia. "Necesito su ayuda Sakura-chan."

"Oh, Naru-chan," Sakura estiró sus manos para agarrar firmemente la de Naruto. "No se preocupe, sé _exactamente_ qué hacer," arrulló.

Naruto se encogió mentalmente en reconocimiento del brillo fanático que aparecen en los ojos de su compañero de equipo. _Sálvame, Kurama!_

 _Por supuesto que no! Ir a morir, mono!_ Un indicio de colmillos en la diversión y Naruto sólo pudo tragar como Sakura la arrastró hacia la zona de los mercados, charlando acerca de las estaciones y los colores y algo que ver con marcadores.

* * *

"No."

La cabeza de Naruto giró vertiginosamente y se tambaleó un poco como la camisa se arrancó de sus manos en medio de ponerlo en otra y se retiró con impaciencia sobre sus brazos.

"Trate ésta", espetó Ino, mirando por encima de la otra rubia con un ojo crítico.

"Dios, Ino, la dejó respirar." Sakura tomó la camisa de la delincuencia y la reemplazó en la percha, añadiéndolo a la creciente pila de ropa rechazadas sin orden ni concierto tirado en la esquina.

Los tres habían sido encerrado en un vestidor para las últimas dos horas y Naruto comenzaba a temer que nunca más volvería a ver la luz del día. Hasta el momento, la pila de ropa aceptable consistía en un yukata, que se le dijo a Naruto que no se le permitió llevar hasta que fue oficialmente el verano, pero necesitaba adquirir por si acaso, así como dos vestidos de verano endebles que había aceptado a regañadientes sólo después de Ino mostró a Naruto cómo asegurar las armas debajo de la prenda para que otros no podían decir que el portador estaba armado.

Naruto había acordado también, prácticamente en el punto kunai, para la compra de dos pares de zapatos de tacón (complementarios a los vestidos), que estaba convencida de que en realidad eran dispositivos de tortura. Ino asintió y le dijo lo grandes que eran para mantener a los hombres en línea en las citas como Naruto miraba extrañamente a la chica. Naruto se había supuesto que iban a ser una tortura al desgaste, no los dispositivos que podrían infligir torturas a los demás.

Naruto también se le dijo que necesitaba un kimono, pero los que tendía a ser más caros e Ino pensó que tenía un empujón en su armario en su casa que ella había crecido más que encajaría muy bien Naruto.

Ahora, Ino estaba tratando de renovar el traje ninja de Naruto de todos los días. Habían luchado amargamente por el traje. En última instancia, sólo era el consejo de Kurenai a confiar en los instintos de Ino y el acuerdo a regañadientes de Ino a ceder en color, que se separó un Naruto lágrimas en los ojos de su amada holgado negro y naranja conjunto,.

"Mira," dijo Ino, dando golpecitos con el pie con impaciencia, "Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y una cantidad limitada de tiempo para hacerlo, déjeme practicar mi arte".

Naruto no estaba seguro de lo que era el "arte" de Ino, pero parecía implicar la introducción de Naruto a un nuevo nivel de infierno conocido como "el montaje de un armario."

"Mejor," Los ojos claros de Ino brillaban mientras agarraba los hombros de Naruto y le dio la vuelta para mirar a su reflejo en el espejo.

Naruto, renunció a su destino como el nuevo papel de la muñeca favorita de la Yamanaka, considerada su reflejo con cautela. "¿Cómo es esto mejor?" Naruto movió los hombros e hizo una mueca. "¿Cómo aún permanece en esta cosa?"

Ino olfateó, "Se ha construido un sujetador pushup-deportivo híbrido, te lo prometo, no se va a ninguna parte." Pasó su cola de caballo por encima del hombro y miró a Naruto con un aire de experiencia. "¡Al suelo, hacer algo de kata y ver si se puede mover en ella."

Naruto bajó del pedestal en el amplio vestidor. Ino era un cliente frecuente y tiene ventajas especiales-como patear el que estaba en el vestidor grande a favor de su partido. La parte superior del tanque negro tenía un escote bajo y no cubre por completo el estómago. Naruto seguía tratando de tirar de él hacia abajo, pero siguió subiendo y, finalmente, Ino se dio cuenta y se rompió en que la niña tenía que estar mostrando un poco de estómago por un efecto de "mirar-pero-no-tocar". Naruto realmente, realmente no quería saber. Naruto supone que debería estar agradecido de que mientras que reveló algo de piel, que en nada se parecía vestimenta preferida de Sai. Tomó la chaqueta negro y naranja recortada de Sakura y se sintió un poco mejor con la tela adicional en sus hombros.

Ella trató de la cremallera de cerca, sin ningún resultado. "Demasiado fuerte! No puedo respirar!"

Ino golpeó las manos de Naruto lejos de la prenda y la abrió de nuevo. "No se supone que subir la cremallera Déjela abierta;!., Si se obtiene un tamaño más grande no será tan favorecedor tiene que elegir una chaqueta más pequeño y dejarlo abierto para que abraza a su forma un poco mejor y llama la atención aquí "Ino metió un dedo en el escote de Naruto," justo donde quieres que sea. "

Naruto dio un manotazo en Ino, graznando en protesta. "¡Para!" Ella volvió a concentrarse en el espejo, mirando tristemente la minifalda naranja. "¿Tiene que ser una falda?"

"Es eso o los pantalones cortos," Ino respondió con frialdad, "y honestamente, me gustaría obtener tanto por lo que podría cambiar a cabo cuando se siente como un cambio de ropa. Los cortos muestran el culo y las piernas, pero la falda es un poco más femenina. Si quiere tirar de la 'soy una chica! Protégeme!'tarjeta, ir con la falda ".

Naruto frunció el ceño a su amiga, sonrojar un elemento permanente en su cara por este punto.

Ino no codorniz, que tiene la ventaja de luchar en su propio terreno.

No ayudó que Sakura estaba riéndose detrás de ellos.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos, "Si peleo en esta falda, voy a estar parpadeando mi oponente cada vez que una patada, no estoy tan desesperada por atención."

Ino rodó sus ojos, "Está bien, te conseguiremos un par de pantalones cortos de spandex negro para ir debajo de la falda, pero que está recibiendo los otros cortos también."

Ino se volvió a recoger el montón de ropa aceptable. Por encima del hombro dijo en voz alta: "Ahora, ¿qué forma es el cajón de su ropa interior en?"

Naruto hizo una pausa cuando se enfrentaron en una batalla perdida para salir de su falda, luchando por encontrar la cremallera y escapar del mal falda-artilugio, se pregunta si esto podría ser peor. Las palabras de Ino finalmente registradas y el jinchūriki se volvieron confusos ojos azules para satisfacer la expresión materia-de-hecho de Ino. "¿Eh? ¿Qué hace mi ropa tiene que ver con nada?"

Sakura e Ino compartieron una mirada de horror.

"Chicas?"

Sakura tragó saliva y dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Naruto con lástima. "Vamos a trabajar en eso mañana."

"Chicas," clamaron Naruto, saltando a toda prisa de nuevo en su traje original y arrastra el par mientras se dirigían hacia un empleado que espera ansiosamente su gran compra, "¿Por qué necesita saber sobre mi ropa? chicas!"

* * *

"Demasiado pequeño, te dije que era una 34 C," Ino se rompió y abrió la ofensiva pieza de tela a través del cuarto, sustituyéndolo por uno de su propia elección, tanto para aumentar la mortificación de Naruto. _Estaba tan mal, esto no puede totalmente empeorar_ , pensó Naruto con remordimiento.

La tarde comenzó con Ino y Sakura una emboscada a la Chunin en su apartamento, vaciando los cajones de la cómoda antigua de Naruto maltratada en su cama sin hacer y clasificación a través de sus contenidos tumbadas con muecas despectivas. Ellos afirmaron que el ataque era para comprender mejor cómo ayudar a ella y saber lo que tenían que trabajar. ( "Nada, gritó Ino, las manos y arrojado de manera espectacular en el aire," Ella me ha dado nada! ").

Desde entonces, Naruto había sido mostrado y demostrado (y obligado a recitar de nuevo, para demostrar que entiende) las diferencias entre los sujetadores de los deportes, sujetadores pushup, sujetadores demi, sujetadores sin tirantes, sujetadores convertibles, los sujetadores con y sin aro, los sujetadores que fueron usados solamente en virtud de camisetas, así como cosas de encaje endebles que al parecer sólo se utilizaron porque se volvieron mentes de los hombres en papilla. Más vergonzoso que había recibido una conferencia sobre la ropa de dormir y cómo el agujero-y, camisas de gran tamaño que estaba acostumbrado a llevar a la cama eran un gran no-no ahora que ya era mayor y, especialmente, si se estaba considerando _el entretenimiento_ por la noche.

"Las camisetas son solamente linda para dormir si son de _el_ e incluso entonces tienen que ser lo suficientemente largo para cubrir el trasero y no más de la mitad del muslo," instruyó a Ino, que ilustra las longitudes aceptables con sus manos. "Cualquier más corto y se encuentra con una zorra y por más tiempo que va a pensar que eres mojigata," Ino elaborados. Naruto estaba seguro de que nunca habían cubierto esto en cualquiera de las conferencias de la Academia y no entendían por completo todo lo que pasa con los requisitos de longitud, pero ya que Sakura estaba asintiendo su acuerdo al comentario de Ino en el fondo Naruto sólo pudo asentir a lo largo así, desconcertado.

Actualmente, Naruto estaba exhausta de pie en otro vestidor, después de haber cedido a los intentos de Ino de tratarla como la muñeca de un niño de unos cinco minutos en encontrar la manera de trabajar un sujetador convertible que tenía correas que aparentemente podrían ser usados diez maneras diferentes. "Y se puede doblar como un garrote en caso de apuro," Ino había añadido alegremente.

"No puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos en la vida sin conocer el valor de un buen sujetador de plancha," gruñó el, rubio irritable "Ponte de pie!"

Naruto ajustar su postura en el empuje y miró a Sakura en busca de ayuda, que estaba sentado en un taburete en la esquina con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

Curioso, Naruto llamó a su compañero de equipo. "Hey, Sakura-chan, ¿qué pasa?"

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, "Nada".

Ino resopló, "No seas estúpido, ella es celosa de sus tetas."

"Ino!" chilló Sakura, "Soy _no_ celoso de sus tetas!"

"Ah ..." dijo Naruto con nerviosismo, "pensé que te gustaba chicos, Sakura-chan?" Ella estaba reconsiderando la facilidad con que se había vulnerado el conjunto 'cambiante' cosa delante de los otros dos ... _Sólo pensé que las chicas hicieron cuando fueron de compras juntos ... actuaron como era normal, tal vez yo estaba equivocado?_

La mandíbula de Sakura cayó como ella escupió a un acompañamiento de la risa de Ino.

"No," dijo Ino, "Sakura-chan exclusivamente en hombres, pero eso no quiere decir que una niña no puede reconocer unos pechos de un par de grandes tetas cuando se los ve. Lo que tienes, no es tan buena como la mía , por supuesto, pero son admirable. Y ahora que saben cómo usar la ropa interior para hacer que funcionen para usted aún más ", dijo con un guiño descarado. "Poner la ropa puesta, esta es la última de lo que necesita."

Naruto sacó la parte superior, aliviado, por el momento, haciendo caso omiso de la conferencia de Sakura acerca de cómo estos elementos eran lo que una chica _de mínima_ requerida y que se espera Naruto para construir en el armario en el futuro.

Ino dio a Naruto una mirada de complicidad y murmuró algo acerca de cómo Naruto debería estar contento de que ella no había hecho el intento de la muchacha en un corsé.

En el momento en que se hizo, Ino y Sakura estaban examinando en el espejo.

"Mi frente es enorme", se quejó Sakura.

"Estoy en necesidad desesperada de una misión donde puedo conseguir un bronceado," suspiró Ino.

"Mis explosiones son muy aceitosa," murmuró Sakura.

"Tengo que arrancar las cejas de nuevo", agregó Ino.

Ambos miraron a Naruto con expectación.

Torpemente, Naruto buscó algo que decir. "Mi pelo es…?" Se interrumpió, haciendo un gesto impotente a la cabeza.

"Sí," Ino asintió con gravedad, "Sí, lo es."

* * *

Naruto era sólo un poco sorprendido cuando Ino y Sakura le asaltaron en el camino a casa después de visitar a Iruka-sensei al día siguiente, animar a su víctima a un salón de peluquería y manicura, donde las mujeres con maquillaje pesado gemían sobre el estado de dividida de los extremos y las cutículas de Naruto.

Originalmente, el dúo trató de Naruto para acortar la longitud de su cabellera rubia ( "tales preciosos, trenzas doradas," arrullaban la mujer que supervisa el evento). Una vez Naruto explicó que llevaba el pelo largo, por el cabello de su madre, los dos retrocedieron y se contentaron a explicar la importancia de los ajustes de rutina y los otros dentro-y-fuera de cuidado del cabello de base como una mujer extraña masajeado pociones que huelen divertidos en el cuero cabelludo de Naruto.

Después, el estilista estaba radiante en otro cliente feliz y Naruto estaba acariciando los hilos brillantes en maravilla.

"Wow," respiró ella, ojos grandes, "Es tan suave ..."

"Yo sé, verdad," Ino asintió con autoridad y arrojó un frasco a la chica aturdida. "Esto se llama de aire. Se usa. Regularmente."

"Lo que significa que cada vez que se lava el pelo," añadió Sakura.

"¿Cuáles deberían ser más o menos cada dos días", aclaró Ino, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño. "Su cabello no es suficiente grasa como para justificar el lavado todos los días."

"¿Cómo en el mundo hace que ustedes saben todo esto?" Naruto estaba desconcertado, que Ino y Sakura en realidad pensaban que era un aspecto adorable para la chica y, probablemente, por qué se ha tanta alegría de compartir las habilidades de mantenimiento que cuidadosamente habían acapararon durante toda la vida de la lectura de las revistas del corazón.

"Secreto comercial", Ino respondió con altivez, volteando su cola de caballo por encima del hombro. "Ahora por lo que las uñas se van, estamos ninja, y no se espera para mantenerlos en tan buena forma como lo hacen las mujeres civiles. Sin embargo," Ino cubrió a su pupila con los ojos de desaprobación, "Eso no significa que usted tiene permitido salirse con dejar que la suciedad se acumulan debajo de las uñas o los sacan al usarlas para morder ".

Naruto se encogió en su silla con aire de culpabilidad.

Sakura aportó sus pensamientos de la silla al lado de Naruto, donde empezó a poner sus propios manicura. "Morderse las uñas es un mal hábito, Naruto. Usted no tiene que hacer mucho para tener buen cuidado de ellos, pero debe asegurarse de lavar a fondo la suciedad de las manos después de las prácticas de formación."

Las chicas se fueron a explicar las necesidades de lociones para suavizar y rehidratar la piel. Se discuten los mejores lugares para comprar estos artículos, como kunoichi menudo prefiere el uso de lociones sin perfume que no darían ayudante innecesaria a los deseaban realizar un seguimiento de ellos.

A partir de ahí, Naruto se apresuró distancia hasta que estornudaba con irritación fuera de una tienda de perfumes ocupado.

"Oh, de ninguna manera," olió Naruto, ojos llorosos, "huele tanto!"

Ino chasqueó la lengua. "¿Sabes por qué las mujeres usan perfume, Naruto?"

Naruto arrugó la nariz y esperó una explicación, suponiendo correctamente que se trataba de una pregunta retórica.

"Es la psicología", arrastrando las palabras con la heredera Yamanaka. "Huele abrumadora en este momento porque gente prueba los olores en las tiendas todo el tiempo, y algunas mujeres no se exceda el perfume es cierto. En realidad, menos es más cuando se trata de estas cosas, pero lo poco que hacemos uso es muy valiosa ".

Naruto parpadeó, no muy seguro de dónde se dirigía Ino con esto.

"Ves," continuó con su compañero, sin dejarse intimidar por la incomprensión de Naruto, "Cada niña encuentra un aroma que les gusta, y hay tantas variedades de perfume que casi todas las chicas termina con un aroma diferente. Incluso hago mía. Ahora, no se utiliza mucho, y como kunoichi, nunca lo usa en misiones y casi nunca cuando el entrenamiento, pero lo utiliza para llamar la atención. para atraer la atención de los chicos en especial. "

"Todavía no lo entiendo," dijo Naruto rotundamente.

Sakura saltó, "Es como esto. Cuando hay un chico que te gusta, te quedas a su alrededor una gran cantidad y tratar de pasar más tiempo con él. Con el tiempo, si le gustas demasiado, se pone un poco más cerca y termina en su espacio personal y se huele el perfume. se supone que es un olor sutil, pero como el hombre pasa más tiempo con usted y pasar más tiempo él, el olor persiste en cualquier lugar y, finalmente, el hombre comienza a asociar el olor con tu presencia."

Sakura rió, "Usted puede incluso ir tan lejos como para rociar un poco en sus almohadas o ropa si los dos están muy cerca. Por lo tanto, cuando se registra el olor, incluso inconscientemente, empieza a pensar en ti ... y pronto es pensando en usted, incluso cuando usted no está allí porque su perfume es persistente en los lugares que visita. "

"Correcto", coincidió Ino, "Es una técnica de condicionamiento."

 _Ha marcado su territorio,_ agregó el Kyubi, expresando su reconocimiento de un concepto que él entiende.

Naruto miro al cielo con exasperación. "Está bien. No voy en esa tienda, sin embargo, me acaba de recoger algo cree que sería bueno que no es demasiado fuerte."

Sakura e Ino avanzaron en la tienda como gatos tras un particularmente sabrosa ratón como Naruto se quedó fuera, estornudos vez en cuando. Volvieron victoriosamente con una bonita botella que contiene un líquido claro con olor sutil de naranjas y algo más que hizo que Naruto quiere animar y jugar. Ella aceptó la botella, pero se lo guardó en el bolsillo, dudar de que alguna vez había usarlo.

* * *

Naruto no era ni siquiera a medias sorprendido cuando al día siguiente, ella estaba atrapada en la habitación de Ino, sentado a punto en un taburete frente a la vanidad de la niña mandona como Sakura tumbado cómodamente en la cama, pateando sus pies en el aire y con aire ausente hojear una revista .

"Entonces, ¿está seguro de que usted no nos dice quién es el tipo?" engatusado Ino en el medio tratando de explicar la diferencia entre la crema y base en polvo. Ella y Sakura acababa de terminar un acalorado debate sobre si Naruto sería mejor servido mediante el uso de delineador líquido o un lápiz. Naruto en privado pensó que estaría mejor fuera sin ninguno, ya que ella seguía metiendo las cosas en su ojo en lugar de aplicarlo elegantemente justo encima de sus pestañas.

"Sí," respondió Naruto, sin dudar. Ino había perdido su espalda al explicar las variedades de máscara de pestañas. Naruto simplemente se pegó a la información sobre la versión a prueba de agua y decidió seguir con que si alguna vez tuvo que usar todo.

Naurto elaboró, "Usted puede ser que lo conoce y él está en el pueblo y eso es todo lo que digo. Yo voy a decir nada más si viene de ella. No quiero que ustedes dos espantarlo."

Ino suspiró, dejando su pincel de rubor entre las docenas de otros cepillos para el que Naruto ya había olvidado los propósitos.

"Bien entonces." Ino no sacó a cabo el interrogatorio. Ella y Sakura _eran_ conocidos por el acecho gente nueva que les llamó la atención. Probablemente sería incómodo para el pobre muchacho, quien quiera que fuese, una vez que las niñas aprendían su identidad. Además, todo el mundo sabía que Naruto era horrible para guardar secretos; inevitablemente, había un desliz y decir algo que regaló el juego. Y con Ino sobre el caso, la información saldría más pronto que tarde.

Ino entregó a la niña una toallita para limpiar la cara y una botella de aceite que ayudaría a eliminar toda la pintura de la cara. Ino había mostrado Naruto cómo usar sombra de ojos y algunos otros pequeños trucos para una "mirada cotidiana natural, neutral". Entonces, Naruto había permitido que el adolescente con ganas de darle un cambio de imagen mucho más complicado. Los resultados fueron muy bonito, pero ambos sabían que Naruto nunca replicar por su cuenta.

"Tienes mucha suerte de que tiene una de esas caras que no necesitan una gran cantidad de maquillaje," dijo Ino, con envidia.

Sakura tarareó su acuerdo distraído de la cama, y Naruto se unió a su compañero de equipo después de la limpieza en el baño contiguo de Ino.

"Ahora que hemos cubierto los conceptos básicos de mantenimiento de accesorios y cuerpo," el profesor Ino zancadas por la habitación, al mando de la atención de sus tropas, que escuchó con atención. "¿Qué sabe usted acerca de cómo obtener la atención de un chico?"

Naruto se frotó con nerviosismo en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Oh, vamos ahora, usted tiene que saber algo," Ino se indica con impaciencia. "Se les enseñó por ese Sannin por años!"

"No es como él me llevó con él para la compañía cuando fue a burdeles o espiado aguas termales," Naruto frunció el ceño. "Él prácticamente me dejó en una habitación de hotel o un bosque y me deja trabajar por mi cuenta cuando estaba lejos ... haciendo su materia."

"Hacer lo suyo?" Ino repitió con un acento y las cejas arqueadas. "¿Qué pasa con esa cosa sexy-jutsu que hizo un par de veces hacia atrás en la Academia, era tosco pero eficaz."

Naruto se sonrojo. "¡Hey! No he hecho ese en mucho tiempo." Su tono se volvió defensiva como Sakura miró, recordando su propia vergüenza cada vez que su compañero de equipo había utilizado esa técnica en el pasado.

Naruto apresuradamente continuó, exponiendo con gestos dramáticos, "Además, eso no es realmente yo, ya sabes ... que era más, la proyección de un personaje, de actuar. No era lo suficientemente grande para entender por qué es en realidad trabajaba en ese entonces, y ahora que lo sabe por qué algunas mujeres actúan de esa manera ... no, no podía ... "se fue apagando con un tartamudeo vergüenza.

"No estoy diciendo que usted debe hacer exactamente lo mismo," dijo Ino. "Sólo estoy señalando que tenía las ideas correctas en ese entonces, que el comportamiento podrían ser clasificados como coqueta. El contacto visual es importante, también lo es la postura, y el tacto, y la forma en que el ángulo de su cuerpo. Yo _sé_ que has visto Quiero ser coqueta, y he visto cómo los individuos reaccionan cuando empujo demasiado lejos y que se sienten incómodos. esa es una buena estrategia a veces, aturdir al tipo y va a ser más propensos a revelar algo que no debía, o se pierda algo que se le debe prestar atención. Basta con pensar en la forma en que actuó en ese entonces y el tono un poco ".

Ino golpeó el labio pensativamente: "Sé! Voy a asignarle la tarea."

Naruto gimió y cayó sobre las almohadas, empujones Sakura quien le dio un codazo en la venganza.

Ino sonrió maliciosamente y se dejó caer en el borde de la cama. "Durante las próximas semanas, hay que practicar coquetear con los hombres. Comience tan sutil como puede ser, y luego aumentar su agresividad cada día."

Naruto tragó saliva, "Pero no es que la media, produciendo chicos de esa manera?"

Ino ignoró la pregunta y promovió su propio plan. "¿ A quién ves cuando Sakura está contigo? No te va a hacer ningún bien si ella no está allí para evaluar su comportamiento y los resultados."

"Bueno, vemos Sasuke-bastardo mucho, y Sensei vez en cuando ..."

"¡Eso es perfecto!" Ino vigas. "Esos son los que se puede considerar como objetivos" seguros "."

Naruto la miró, dudosa.

Ino renunció fuera la preocupación de la chica, "No, en serio, eso es lo que he practicado en cuando empecé a ligar. Es una especie de espera, y son sus compañeros de equipo por lo que son un público cautivo que tiene que aguantar con ella."

Naruto miró a Sakura para el apoyo, pero las palabras de Ino había hecho su amiga inusualmente reflexivo, y ella no estaba prestando atención a la rubia reacios. Naruto volvió a Ino. "¿No serán molesta?"

"No," se encogió de la rubia más alto. "Ellos pueden sentir un poco incómodo ... puede ser divertido en realidad. Asuma-sensei tiene la costumbre de poner fin a la práctica temprana para alejarse de mí, Shikamaru entró en los árboles un par de veces al día, Chôji seguía tratando de comer un chip y desaparecidos la boca ... En un par de semanas, que va a perder su novedad, ya que no quiere decir nada con eso y no va a ir a ninguna parte. Cuando los chicos envuelven sus mentes en torno a este hecho de que van a desarrollar algo parecido a la inmunidad a ella. Eres prácticamente les está haciendo un servicio, sin su comportamiento nunca van a aprender cómo responder a la kunoichi coqueta en una pelea real ".

Naruto casi podía comprar en eso. Ino era un maestro en la racionalización.

"¿Crees que va a tener ningún efecto sobre Sasuke y Sensei? Ellos no están bien adaptados exactamente ..." Las palabras de Sakura sorprendido a Naruto, ya que la chica aún tenía que hablar en la conversación.

"Es probable que hace que sea mejor practicar en ellos," dijo Ino prácticamente, "ver hasta dónde tiene que ir para obtener una respuesta de ellos. De hecho," dio una palmada en el entusiasmo como una idea se le ocurrió, "vamos condimentar las cosas por hacer una apuesta! apuesto a que no se puede llegar a Sasuke-kun se sonrojara por el final del mes ".

Sakura la miró con desconfianza, "¿Qué obtenemos si ganamos?"

Ino sonrió, "Voy a comprar la cena a su equipo en el Shushuya."

"Y si perdemos?" preguntó Naruto, siempre cauteloso cuando se trataba de algo que podría vaciar su amado Gama-chan.

La sonrisa de Ino se volvió maliciosa, "Usted tiene que comprar la cena a mis compañeros de equipo."

Sakura le sacó la mano, con un brillo en sus ojos competitiva, "Está bien, acuerdo."

"¡Esta bien!" Naruto gritó, "No, no está bien! ¿No sabes cuánto come Chôji?"

"¿Qué pasa, Naru-chan," bromeó Ino. "¿No cree usted y Sakura puede trabajar un poco la respuesta emocional del Rey Helado?" Ino miraba con simpatía, "No es lo suficientemente mujer para el reto?"

"Esta bien." Naruto apretó los dientes. "Sin embargo, para el registro, pensé que esto era una idea estúpida desde el principio."

* * *

"¿Cómo sabías que iba a sugerir eso?" Naruto preguntó con curiosidad, comiendo una manzana en la mesa de la cocina de Kurenai al final de la semana.

Kurenai le dio una sonrisa irónica: "¿Quién hizo usted piensa Asuma llegó a pedir consejo cuando Ino decidió poner sus cursos de la Academia en práctica?"

Naruto hizo una mueca, haciendo girar la manzana por su tallo sobre la mesa. "No suena como ella le dio un tiempo fácil de la misma."

"No," dijo Kurenai con una risa suave, "Ella estaba dispuesto a probar cada truco en el libro excepto la plena exposición y los labios al contacto de los labios. Afortunadamente, ella era lo bastante joven en el momento en que lo hizo que no hizo más que aterrorizar a Asuma y hacer que el voto de no tener hijas. Si ella era su edad y actuar de la manera que lo hizo en aquel entonces, me habría llevado a su lado para una charla ".

"Por lo tanto, uno no piensa Sensei es un objetivo tan seguro como afirma Ino?"

"A tu edad? No ... Si tuviera trece o catorce años, como Ino fue cuando empezó a perfeccionar este conjunto de habilidades en particular, creo que Kakashi no tendría siquiera apartó la mirada de sus libros Icha-Icha. No habría sido capaz de ofrecer algo de su novela no proporcionó. Ahora, a los dieciocho años ... "Kurenai se apagó con una sonrisa," Creo que será mucho más molesto, y es de esperar que va a encontrar la realidad más colorido y satisfactorio que un libro que está re-lectura para la cuadragésima vez ".

Naruto se retorció un poco incómodo.

"Recuerde Naruto", advirtió Kurenai, "Este es un proceso a largo plazo, usted no va a completar la misión de la primera vez que ve a Kakashi-san. El primer paso es sólo para llamar su atención, le hace notar que, distraerle. me han dicho que tiene una reputación de ser la ninja más impredecible que Konoha tiene que ofrecer. Seguramente usted piensa que usted puede lograr este primer paso ".

Naruto sonrió, la recopilación de su confianza, "Lo creas!"

 **Próxima semana: Capítulo 6 - Maestros de tareas**

(También conocido como: Introduzca Kakashi, derecha en el escenario)

Kakashi regañadientes admitió a sí mismo, como él regresó al pueblo a través de una puerta que rara vez se utiliza de nuevo, la quema de su chakra como una cortesía a los ANBU rondando el sector, que tal vez, sólo _tal vez_ , que estaba un poco demasiado viejo para este tipo de cosa.


	7. Capítulo 6: Maestro de tareas

**Capítulo Cinco - Monzón**

 _Monzón se define tradicionalmente como un viento estacional revertido acompañado de cambios en la precipitación, pero ahora se utiliza para describir los cambios estacionales en la circulación atmosférica y precipitación asociada con la calefacción asimétrica de la tierra y el mar. Por lo general, el término monzón se utiliza para referirse a la fase de lluvia de un patrón cambia según la estación._

 **Cuatro años después...**

Naruto suspiró mientras caminaba solo, una vez más, a través de las maderas.

 _"Obtener un control Naruto, se concentran en la misión, estar abajo no le conviene kit. '_ Regañó Kurama que desde hace más de un año se había fusionado con una sobrecarga de yang chakra. Era raro para él en estos días dividirse en sus dos formas, lo cual fue un alivio para Naruto que finalmente había crecido muy cansado de sus constantes peleas. No sólo para ella, sino también entre ellos mismos.

 _"¿Qué misión? Perdida que vaga aunque este bosque abandonado, sin fin? '_

 _"Un futuro mejor que exasperante mocoso!_

 _"Sí, sí, sí ... Pero nunca voy a encontrar el camino de aquí, dattebayo. En serio, no lo hace la gente hace las carreteras en este momento? ¿Cómo diablos hacen los civiles se mueven?_

 _"Ellos no lo hacen, idiota. Ponerse en movimiento, está pidiendo que te roben o muerto '._

 _"Eh ..? Nos estamos moviendo ahora mismo ... "_

 _'Podemos tomarla, cualquier persona que nos ataca tendrá su cabeza en un palo en el pago.'_

 _"No voy a poner la cabeza de un tío en un palo, dattebayo! ¡Bruto!'_

 _'Eres demasiado blanda, mocoso...'_

 _'Tengo una consciencia, muchas gracias. No voy a matar a un tipo desesperado y hambriento sólo porque él esperaba que tendría algo de valor. Que no lo hago ... '_

 _"Ya sé, pero podría hacerlo por usted. '_

 _"Cállate bola de pelos! Vamos a dejarlos inconsciente y estar en nuestro camino que digo. '_

 _'Muy suave…'_

 _"¿Prefiere Madara? Juro que lo haga su Jinchuriki si no dejan de hablar de la gente decapitación! '_

Kurama gruñó alarmante y la conexión entre ellos se rompió.

 _Bueno, ahora puede cocerse en que mientras yo trato de averiguar si estoy caminando en círculos o no ._

Tomó Naruto unos días más antes de que ella se había dado cuenta de dónde estaba. Al menos ella estaba en el camino correcto. Naruto tuvo que moverse más hacia el norte, pero que ya había cubierto una buena cantidad de distancia en los meses desde que vio por última vez a otro ser humano.

Su cabeza se llenó con la idea de Konoha y toda la gente que olvidó de pronto se detuvo. _"¿Era que la presencia de alguien que se sentía allí? '_

Mirando detrás de ella se concentraba más difícil. " _Sí ... Definitivamente, hay alguien al acecho en los árboles por aquí. '_

Girando hacia la zona sospechosa y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas mientras esperaba que quienquiera que era para venir. Naruto había crecido bastante en los últimos tres años. Ahora, un poco mayor, entonces el día que había estado, cuando echada hacia atrás en el tiempo, pero mucho más fuerte.

"Salir. Me he dado cuenta de ti." Ella afirmó con impaciencia.

La única cosa que la reunión fue el silencio.

A continuación, una figura apareció entre los arbustos que miran con desconfianza a su vez.

Naruto vio que llevaba un chaleco azul con un traje negro liso debajo. Se parecía similar al engranaje shinobi Chunin había llevado en su propio tiempo, lo que era extraño, ya que todos en todo este tiempo usaba ropa de estilo antiguo. Se había tomado Naruto un tiempo para adaptarse a la idea de no ser capaz de usar su viejo mono, pero después de un rato se había integrado su estilo lo mejor que pudo.

El joven que se veía un poco más joven que ella y era de la mismo altura que ella. Se utiliza gafas cuadradas con una chokuto asegurado a su cinturón. Sus bolsillos se llenaron hasta el borde, probablemente con kunai y shuriken, y él era un shinobi, no hay duda al respecto.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Le preguntó con cautela, manteniendo una buena distancia entre ellos mientras la observaba cada movimiento.

"Namikaze, Naruto. Y usted?" Ella respondió mientras cruza sus manos delante de ella. Miró con recelo hacia ella, como siempre preguntándose si era estúpida por decirle su apellido.

"Kurou." Él respondió con una voz suave y tranquila.

"Usted está recibiendo cerca de las fronteras de Uzushiogakure. Sugiero que se vaya, usted podría meterse en problemas por aquí."

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, mientras que él tomó en su propia apariencia.

Kurou llegó a la conclusión de que el recién llegado era obviamente una kunoichi. Llevaba una capa de viaje que había sido empujado detrás de los hombros. Vio a la empuñadura de una chokuto de debajo de la capa, así como los de kunai atados a su cinturón. Ella había vendado las dos manos y una pequeña área alrededor de su pierna derecha en una bolsa había sido asegurado.

Inteligente, pensó. armas de fijación en su muslo superior dieron un acceso más fácil durante la batalla.

Su larga haori basculado se corrió todo el mal estado obi alrededor de su cintura, y llevaba pantalones negros simples que llegaron a la espinilla. También se dio cuenta que había vendado sus tobillos hasta las sandalias. Es probable que de no cortarse mientras se mueve a través del bosque. Kurou también se dio cuenta de lo sucio que estaba. Su ropa parecía gastado y parches de barro seco. Los vendajes se tiñó de color gris y se llegó a la conclusión que era un tiempo desde que había usado un cepillo.

"Puedo cuidar de mí mismo muchas gracias." Naruto respondió con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

"Obviamente, eres un ninja. Puedo ver eso, pero yo soy un guardia de frontera. Le estoy diciendo que dar la vuelta o voy a tener que hacer usted."

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Su largo cabello rubio hacerse mamar como un viento áspero vino corriendo desde el océano.

"¿Eres de Uzu?" Ella preguntó con curiosidad.

"Sí. Ahora dejo, o tengo que hacerte Blondie?" Le pidió a conseguir harto de su falta de reacción.

"Hmmm ... Hey jengibre, yo no se burlan de otras personas con colores anormales para el cabello si fuera tú!" Obtención de color rojo en la cara para que coincida con su cabello, él dio un paso hacia delante.

"Blondie cuidado! Soy un teniente Uzu así que es mejor ir con cuidado!"

"Teniente? Ni siquiera un comandante todavía?" Ella respondió con timidez. "No es lo mismo que un paso por encima de un novato?" Bromeó, riendo suavemente a la cara nerviosa. Levantó la chokuto amenazante y Naruto levantó su mano en el aire, todavía riendo.

"Vengo en paz, oh gran teniente. No seas tan delicado, dattebayo. Me dirigía a Uzushiogakure. Tal vez usted podría darme algunas instrucciones en cuanto a cómo puedo demostrar que yo no me refiero a ningún daño." Ella dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Kurou bajó la cuchilla mientras mira aún más sospechoso. manteniéndola dentro de su visión sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo trasero y se activa lo que había dentro. "¿Qué hiciste?" Ella preguntó indiferente mientras Kurama fue presa del pánico en el interior.

"Me llamó para refuerzos. Si realmente quiere ningún mal a continuación, vamos a ver si estás diciendo la verdad. Hemos protocolos que hay que seguir sabes." Dijo con frialdad. Naruto tuvo la sensación de que había conocido a alguien que sigue las reglas a un T. Poniendo los ojos que esperaban en silencio.

Tres ninjas aparecieron detrás Kurou cuatro minutos más tarde, todos ellos el estudio de la mujer joven delante de ellos.

"Este es Namikaze Naruto. Ella desea ser concedida entrada a Uzushiogakure." Kurou dijo a la más antigua, un hombre que parecía tener menos de treinta años.

"Oh? Diga su propósito Namikaze-san." Él dijo enérgicamente, cruzando sus manos delante de él y mirando hacia atrás con fuerza a Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

Naruto dio un paso más cerca, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de esto hubiera sido un error, ya que los cuatro se tensó como si los hubiera electrocutado.

"No quiero hacer daño a todos, dattebayo. Soy un vagabundo. He viajado por los cinco países muchas veces, y nos hemos encontrado muchos poderes misteriosos en mi viaje. Vengo aquí por amistad, sino también por razones personales, y yo tengo que admitir que me muero por ver a su pueblo. he oído muchas cosas grandes y convertirse en curiosidad, y como pago le dará información Creo que encontrará muy valiosa. " Ella dijo y se inclinó para mostrar que sabía que estaba pidiendo mucho.

"Información? ¿Qué tipo de información?" -preguntó, Y juntó las manos delante de él.

"Neh, no tendría nada que negociar si te dijera que en este momento. No puede ser que sea el kunai más nítida de la bolsa, pero no soy una cabeza hueca, dattebayo!" Murmuró con terquedad.

Los cuatro ninjas Uzu se miraron antes de iniciar la discusión en voz baja. No se muestra escuchó cada palabra que decían, ella comenzó a apreciar las olas del mar.

Un poco más tarde, el más antiguo escalonado hacia adelante de nuevo. "¿Se someterá a una prueba de traidor?" Se preguntó y levantó un pergamino con un sello dibujado en él. Naruto estaba a punto de ponerse de acuerdo cuando Kurama interrumpido.

 _'Asegúrese de que lo primero es, idiota! "_

"Ye- Es decir, lo que implica eso?" Ella preguntó.

"Nos preguntamos algunas preguntas mientras que este sello se activa, entonces no será capaz de mentir." Él contestó con sencillez.

Pensó en el trato. Con tal de que no hacer las preguntas equivocadas que no sería un problema, pero por otro lado, lo que tenía que ocultar, excepto ser un viajero del tiempo? Dudaba que preguntaban algo por el estilo.

Tal vez su nombre podría ser un problema, pero lo que realmente era la gran cosa con afirmando que era una Uzumaki? Ellos donde todos relacionados posiblemente de algún modo u otro aquí.

"Muy bien, pero ¿podría usar esa cosa primero, así que estoy seguro que no es una prisión móvil o algo?" Ella dijo con descaro y sonrió.

En cuanto a su molesto resopló pero cumplió.

Poner el desplazamiento hacia abajo en el suelo, se activó con algunas muestras de la mano. Un círculo de la escritura de tiro de debajo de la voluta, y el hombre entró. "Me Naoki, que prometen Naruto, que saldrá de la junta de traidor cuando estamos satisfechos, si se refiere a ningún daño a Uzushiogakure, no romper su promesa, y no hacer daño o daño a nada ni a nadie en el momento de su estancia consideraremos que le permite entrar ". Dijo que aunque el sello brillaba de color amarillo brillante.

Poco a poco la luz y la escritura en el suelo se hundió en el rollo y Naoki se volvieron hacia Naruto. "Está bien! Lo haré, dattebayo."

La activación de la junta de nuevo y que indica a Naruto a la etapa en que ella cumplió con impaciencia. Curioso en cuanto a la forma en que la cosa funcionaba. Hubiera sido muertos útil para el T & I de vuelta en Konoha.

"¿Cuál es su empresa en Uzushiogakure?" Pregunta Naoki.

"Para advertir a la familia más importante acerca de una amenaza en movimiento." Ella respondió antes de que tuviera tiempo para rematar a sí misma. Por suerte ella no había dicho nada más específica. Sus ojos se abrieron como las palabras se derramaron. Naruto tenía la impresión de este sello sólo hizo que le diga la verdad, no lo fuerce. Ella no podía permanecer callado, pero cualquiera que sea dicha tenido que ser verdad para que salga. Los cuatro se tensó como un alambre caliente, y se acercó.

"¿Es una amenaza?" Naoki presionado.

"No, dattebayo!"

"¿Usted trabaja con o aliados con esta amenaza?"

"No, maldita sea! Me acabo de decir que iba a advertir a ustedes!"

"¿Estás peligroso?"

Naruto quisiera negarlo, pero la palabra se detuvo en su garganta. En cierto modo ... Ella era peligroso. Ella estaba alterando el tiempo para ponerse a gritar.

"Yo ... yo soy fuerte ... Pero yo estoy solo, no tengo familia o aliados. No puedo decir que no soy peligrosa, pero puedo decir que no soy peligroso Uzushiogakure." Dijo que con la quema de los ojos mientras miraba a Naoki.

Respirar profundamente en su declaración continuó su interrogatorio.

"¿De donde eres?"

"País del Fuego."

"¿En qué parte del país fuego?"

"Konoha."

"¿Donde es eso?"

"No existe más." Ella respondió con rabia, seguro que le gusta a excavar en busca de detalles.

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. "¿Cuál es la amenaza?"

Pero Naruto tenido suficiente de esto, y salió de la junta. "Ya te dije que quería usar eso como una nave de ganga para poder entrar. Me acaba de demostrar no quiero hacer daño. No voy a responder a esa pregunta todavía."

Naoki buscado ningún rastro de mentiras en su cara, pero decidió que tenía razón. Ella realmente no significa ningún daño.

"Está bien, vamos a dejar entrar, pero habrá que esperar hasta que el cambio de guardia, nosotros le acompañará en cuando conseguimos fuera de servicio, y lo llevará al consejo. Serán el que le diga estas noticias. ¿Qué pasa después será a ellos ". Dijo y miró a Kurou.

"Ella es su responsabilidad, muchacho. No perderla de vista en todo momento. Me quedaré contigo por si acaso."

Naruto puso los ojos, pero los siguió hasta el borde del agua. Mirando hacia el océano vio a la isla en alta mar.

"¿Se le acaba ahí?" Ella preguntó Kurou.

"Normalmente sí, se puede regar pie derecho? ¿O tenemos que conseguir el barco?" Parecía insultó a su vez.

"¡Por supuesto jengibre! Soy un ninja, pude agua caminata cuando tenía ocho años, dattebayo." Ella respondió con su nariz en el aire. Era cierto, en el momento en que su cuerpo se había convertido ocho para la segunda vez que había logrado a pie agua de nuevo.

El adolescente siguió hablando acerca de todas las reglas que tenía que tener en cuenta mediante la obtención de entrada. Naruto escuchó durante un tiempo, pero pronto su mente vagaba de nuevo a tres chicos que no había visto en muchos años, mientras que ella había buscado Negro Zetsu. Se pregunta cómo se en donde haciendo.

"Aquellos tiene que doler ..." Murmuró Tobirama mirando a su hermano más joven que estaba sentado medio aturdido en una roca.

"No, no, no! Se me va a hacer más fuerte que sabe. Al igual que su hermano mayor." Itama insistido en una mueca de dolor, pero como otro estremecimiento de dolor se disparó su columna vertebral. "Estoy seguro de que no se supone que debemos utilizarlos como eso. ¿Qué demonios estás tratando de hacer?"

Itama sonrió a través de sus sudorosas dos explosiones de color y guiñó un ojo, que molestó a Tobirama a ningún extremo.

"Detener la idiotez este caso, Itama!" -exclamó Tobirama y trató de romper el alambre de fuego lejos de su hermano pequeño.

"Va a ponerse en llamas, idiota! Estos se utilizan para luchar! No entrenar!" -gruñó Mirando por encima de sus hermanos de la piel quemadas. "¿Qué diablos crees que ganaría de esto? Un bronceado?"

"Pero el hermano puede curar sin hacer señales con las manos! Él sólo se cura! Quería obtener la misma capacidad que él, Tobirama." Itama se quejó, pero hizo una mueca cuando trató de moverse.

"O lo tienes o no lo tienes! Usted habría descubierto hace mucho tiempo si lo hizo, con toda esta idiotez de la tuya!"

Ayudando a su hermano a sus pies, a la vez que él la comprobación de marcas de quemaduras por descubrir, continuó dándole una boca llena de opiniones.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa para que Tobirama pudiera vendar Itama, se encontraron con Hashirama. Después de conseguir un oído lleno de sus dos hermanos mayores, Itama se dio cuenta de que podría haber sido un poco poco desesperada de él para envolver alambre de fuego en torno a sí mismo como medios para obtener una capacidad de curación no existe.

"Yo sólo ... quiero conseguir más fuerte ... Ustedes dos son muy por delante de mí ..." Murmuró abatido mientras estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de comedor, Tobirama entrega de té para todos ellos.

"Esta no es la manera de hacerlo. Ahora usted está lesionado, y usted no será capaz de entrenar!" Tobirama roto, levantando su vaso de agua a la boca y tomar un bocado.

"Tengo entendido que está frustrado Itama. Todos somos a veces, pero venido a mí o Tobirama antes de empezar a hacer el entrenamiento experimental, ¿de acuerdo? No querrá que se haga sufrir lesiones de gravedad." Hashirama dijo con calma.

"Bueno, lo haré." El hermano más joven Senju susurró vergonzosamente.

"Supongo que eso significa que tengo que lo quiten de guardia para el jueves ahora ..." Murmuró Hashirama que buscan reflexivo.

"Me lo llevo, lo que puede hacer mi turno el sábado, él debe estar bien en cuatro días." Dijo Tobirama mirando los vendajes de su hermano.

"Puedo hacer mis deberes! Lo prometo!" -exclamó Itama se inclina hacia delante.

"No, Tobirama intercambiará turnos con usted. Yo no quiero que dudan en lances ninjutsu ya que sus manos se asemejan a la carne cruda." Murmuró Hashirama y se movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

"Así que todo fuera va a estar fuera entonces? Padre tiene el turno Jueves también!" Itama gemía y se inclinó hacia atrás de nuevo. "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Es tan aburrido aquí por mí mismo."

"Dejar de quejarse Itama, hacer algunos ejercicios de los chakras o visitar algunos amigos." Tobirama respondido con fastidio escrita en su rostro. Era difícil decidir cuál hermano condujo Tobirama más lejos por la pared. Hashirama y su entusiasmo o más Itama con sus ideas dementes.

"La mayoría de ellos ya están muertos." Murmuró Itama, plantando sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos mientras miraba molesto a un lado. No queriendo satisfacer sus ojos mientras lo decía.

Los hermanos mayores se miraron, pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre el mismo. Era cierto después de todo. Hace tres meses que habían enterrado uno de los amigos más cercanos de Itama que había muerto una muerte lenta de las heridas. También había sucedido a vivir al lado. Ello dio lugar a ellos escuchando mucho de su sufrimiento por la noche, que era el momento en que por lo general no pudo contener en su dolor.

Había sido una forma cruel a seguir.

"Bueno, entonces sólo hay que tener en cuenta que el castigo por ser un idiota." Dicho Tobirama y tomó otro sorbo.

Naruto se puso de pie con Kurou y Naoki durante varias horas, discutiendo con los más jóvenes que se enteró de los catorce años de edad y era de hecho un ratón de biblioteca y un creyente estricto en seguir las reglas.

Naoki era severa y mantuvo un ojo en ella sin un solo descanso. En algún momento resoplando cuando hacía algo no amable o un poco demasiado hacia delante.

En suma, fue una tarde muy aburrida y por la noche para el viajero en el tiempo, mientras trataba de hacer que pasan las horas. Cerca de diez finalmente vieron diez ninjas que va desde la isla.

Después de unas palabras se intercambiaron, Naoki y Kurou estuvo acompañado por otros cinco, dos de las cuales era la ninja shinobi y desde temprano en el día. Se llevaron a la formación de alrededor de ella y juntos corrieron a través de la superficie del océano a toda velocidad.

Se dio cuenta de que Uzushiogakure estaba protegida por más de diez guardias y el océano cuando llegaron a una parada a mitad de camino a la isla.

Naoki y otros dos comenzaron a ir a través de muestras de la mano, cogió jabalí, serpiente, ave, serpiente, antes de empezar a ir tan rápido que no podía mantenerse al día más.

Cuando la última señal, el halcón, se realizó un parche en el aire comenzaron a brillar. Un cuadrado, alto y lo suficientemente amplia como para que una persona encajar, se iluminó delante de ellos.

"Esta es la entrada para la gente que no ha sido aprobado. Usted tendrá que pasar por esto si quiere entrar." Kurou desafiado con las manos cruzadas y apoyado en su pierna derecha.

Haciendo caso omiso de él como un profesional, se dirigió con paso seguro a través de la plaza pulido. Kurou parecía decepcionado, mientras que una de las chicas se rió de sus payasadas."Vamos Naruto, sígueme, te voy a mostrar al ayuntamiento". Ella dijo y tomó ventaja cuando el grupo se separó.

Kurou y Naoki siguieron Naruto y la nueva mujer joven que había hablado para arriba. Ella también era un pelirrojo y se parecía mucho a Kurou. Tal vez cuando exista una relación?

Salto para arriba en una amplia muelle hermoso, iluminado con faroles Naruto tuvo a la vista de Uzu por primera vez en su vida.

Ya estaba oscuro, pero aún podía ver las luces que fluye a través de las ventanas de las casas un poco más arriba en la isla. Ella se fascinó por el poderoso océano rompiendo contra las rocas, el sonido de las gaviotas y el olor a sal y algas que permanecía en el aire.

Las casas eran en su mayoría de madera, pero unos pocos en los ladrillos se centró más cerca del centro de la localidad. Los techos eran mokoshi forma y las casas de colores en colores llamativos, sobre todo los más cerca del océano. "¿Por qué las casas pintadas en esos colores?" Ella preguntó a la chica. Ella parecía mucho más amable, entonces cualquier persona que había conocido en el último año.

"Obtenemos el mal tiempo y, a menudo una gran cantidad de niebla, los colores ayudan a nuestro ninja y civiles que se aventuran fuera de la ciudad a vernos cuando el clima es muy malo." Ella explicó. "No es que los civiles nunca se atreven a estar fuera con mal tiempo, aunque ..."

"Oh ... Eso tiene sentido. Pero no hace que le hacen destacar un poco demasiado? Quiero decir que estás en una isla, pensé que era sobre todo por lo que no se ve." Ella reflexiona mientras caminaban por una calle amplia, con muchas tiendas cerradas a ambos lados.

"La mayoría podría pensar que supongo. Pero en realidad es más por lo que vemos que viene. Hay pocos lugares donde es más visible luego en el agua. Si se intenta pasar por debajo podrás ser aplastado por los torbellinos. Cuando los civiles quieren cruzar , shinobi tiene que arrastrar el barco por lo que no se van de distancia. es muy difícil acercarse sigilosamente a nosotros ". Ella le dijo a Naruto que escuchó interesado. Pronto ella también siguió contando un poco sobre su historia y cultura.

El Uzu era famoso por su fuinjutsu, y la ciudad estaba llena de ella, sobre todo para la protección, sino también para hacer la vida más fácil. Como destaca la comunicación.

Las personas podían comunicarse entre sí a través de la escritura instantánea. Si usted escribió en el desplazamiento por los documentos, a continuación, una persona de pie en el otro lado de la isla por una de la estación de guardia podía ver el mismo texto.

Lo llamaron los mensajes de texto.

Los civiles utilizan para enviar mensajeros a través de los mensajes de textos públicos, mientras que el shinobi lo utilizó cuando los mensajes necesarios para ser enviados inmediatamente.

Naruto se preguntó por qué en la tierra que todavía se utilizan las aves de vuelta en su propio tiempo, cuando el Uzumaki claramente había llegado con una forma mucho más eficiente cien años antes.

Ella supuso que cuando el pueblo cayó el conocimiento fue con él.

Llegaron a uno de los mayores edificios de ladrillo, y la chica se detuvieron frente a las escaleras de entrada con grandes columnas redondas. "Este es el pasillo Uzu, el ayuntamiento de la localidad. El consejo que están esperando ya que ellos vía SMS antes. Usted tendrá que dejar sus armas en la recepción sin embargo. No permitimos que nadie transportase armas aquí. Ni siquiera papel. " Ella dijo y sonrió a su pequeña broma.

Asintiendo que siguió al interior, Naoki después de ella mientras Kurou estaba a su izquierda. Parar en la primera habitación, que encontró Naruto fue la recepción, ella comenzó a tomar hacia fuera sus armas y se los entregó a la espera del hombre con una cesta grande para que ella los puso.

Después de entregar su chokuto, diez kunais, cinco cuchillos, veintitrés shuriken, tres horquillas de aspecto raro y un incontable número de senbons desde el más improbable de los lugares, que era un grupo un poco más cansada que se dirigió a la sala de reuniones.

"En serio, ¿Cómo ocultar tantas shuriken en el pelo? No puedes cortar o algo?" Pedido a la chica que no había visto ningún metal en absoluto antes, pero se veía en los ojos abiertos como Naruto comenzó a arrancarse un arma mortal tras otro de su cola de caballo.

"Se trata de almacenamiento, dattebayo. Los he atados a un largo hilo dentro de mi pelo que se ata a mi cola de caballo, de esa manera si estoy realmente en una prisa que sólo tengo que tirar de ellos hacia fuera. Los nudos que ocupan cada shuriken puede ser eliminado fácilmente si sólo tirar del hilo de liberación, de esa manera el resto permanecer en el interior del cabello. muerto útil si están buscando objetos en usted, sin embargo, la gente parece suponer que no se esconden cosas en el pelo por alguna razón. Mi cabello es tan grueso y de punta tiene todavía les aviso no sabe ". Ella respondió con alegría ya que alguien finalmente se mostró interesado en su brillante escondite, que se le había ocurrido con todo por ella misma.

"De verdad ... Tal vez debería crecer mi pelo hacia fuera." Ella respondió corriendo la mano por el pelo de rojo, atado. Era imposible saber la longitud, en primer lugar, ya que tenía atado firmemente en una bola en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Al abrir la puerta con el número 3 en adelante, ella entró seguido por el resto. El interior estaba iluminado con velas a lo largo de las paredes, que tenía grandes ventanales de suelo a techo con una vista sobre el océano oscuro remolino tomado el sol en luz de la luna. Era un paisaje de gran alcance.

 _'Sólo .. Un poco más rápido ...'_ Él mentalmente gritó a sí mismo como su respiración entrecortada creció. Casi en la etapa en la que estaba jadeando como un perro. Madara vio el árbol que lo que indica su siguiente al último cambio de ritmo.

Vuelan más allá de ella, que se ralentizó hasta que llegó el tempo de una sacudida en lugar de plena carrera hacia fuera, y se mantiene el ritmo durante los próximos quinientos metros.

Cuando llegó a la ronda final de su sesión de ejercicios de resistencia que estaba sudando como una cascada, y él tuvo que mirar absolutamente horrible como se apretó más rápido.

Un último esfuerzo para esta sesión. Cruzar la línea de meta final con un sonoro suspiro se dejó caer al suelo, el mundo que gira en torno a él mientras trataba de calmar su acelerado corazón.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo." Dijo una voz profunda desde el borde del campo de entrenamiento Madara había tomado la reclamación sobre las últimas seis horas. Seis horas de entrenamiento sin parar.

"Usted está tomando sus estudios y formación en serio. Ya es tan fuerte como yo, Madara. Algo pocos de nosotros realmente puede entender. Me está haciendo creer que vamos a ganar esta guerra. Y cuando llegue el momento, se se hará cargo de la dirección del clan Uchiha ". Dijo Tajima con las manos cruzadas delante de él, un fiero orgullo brillando en sus ojos rojos que hacen girar.

Madara fin había llegado a la altura de su padre. Tajima aún más amplio fue construido, más músculos trabajaron sin descanso hasta a través de sus treinta de ocho año de vida. Tenía el pelo de punta oscura interrumpida y de pie en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Tajima Uchiha era el líder de los Uchiha, y espera que sus hijos son lo mejor de su grupo de edad. No es que Madara tenía a nadie de su misma edad en este pueblo nunca más, pero todavía se espera que sea el más fuerte. Desde que sus dos hermano mayor habían muerto ya, era Madara quien era el heredero.

Todavía jadeante, como si él moría, Madara elegir dejar que el silencio hable por él.

"Usted es tan impresionante, Madara-kun!" -exclamó Naomi. La agotado Uchiha no mostró ninguna reacción a sus palabras mientras él se quedó tumbado de espaldas, con los brazos extendidos sobre cada lado y su cabello tan salvaje que se parecían a un pajar.

Madara dudaba que parecía algo cercano a impresionate donde estaba viendo el cielo despejado por encima de él. Era irónico a Madara que Naomi había comenzado a mostrar tanto interés en é algunos años que había estado aplastando mal en la niña, estos días de que ella era tan jodidamente molesto que quería nada más que estrangular a ella cada vez que ella empezó a chillar. Lo que era un momento en que lo vio.

Respetaba que la niña se sintió atraída por la fuerza. Era demasiado. Eso era por lo que había hecho tan bien junto con Hashirama y Naruto, pero Naomi era débil en comparación. Había una vez Madara había encontrado a su brillante, el pelo negro y grandes ojos marrones hermosa. Ella era de una parte respetable del clan y tenía mucho talento. Hoy tenía que reírse de su propia estupidez al recordar pensando Naomi era la chica perfecta.

"Eres tan fuerte Madara-kun. ¿Quieres entrenar juntos?" Pregunta Naomi y luego se rió cuando Madara asintió mientras volviendo a ponerse de pie. "Ten cuidado con mí, sin embargo. No puedo seguir con yo-" Pero Madara frustrarse la interrumpió.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto de mi combate con usted?" Él desafió mientras que una mano se posó en su cadera. Naomi parecía confundido y herido en su jab.

"¿Qué quiere decir? Sólo pensé que pod-" Pero una vez más que se detuvo en medio de su condena por el otro adolescente.

"Kami, que ni siquiera entiende? Estoy tratando de hacerse más fuerte. Yo no voy a limitar y perder el tiempo en alguna creencia de hacer ejercicio. Si usted quiere realmente un reto para mí, entonces es mejor estar preparado para las consecuencias, naomi. Entonces, ¿qué será? " Le pidió a quitar el polvo de los pantalones con el ceño fruncido.

"Ahora, Madara. Recuerde sus modales. Naomi sólo quiere un larguero de usar. Siempre es útil saber sus aliados capacidades y limitaciones. Se nos hace trabajar mejor como un clan, mejor como una fuerza unida. El aprendizaje puede provenir de muchas fuentes. siempre nos hemos enorgullecido a nosotros mismos en nuestra comunión dentro del clan Uchiha ". Explicó Tajima mirando fijamente a su hijo.

Estaba preocupado por la forma cerrada Madara había convertido después del incidente con el niño Senju.

El líder de la Uchiha estaba contento con dedicación renovada y mejorada de Madara al clan. Nadie vino cerca de él en términos de trabajo duro. Nadie, excepto tal vez Izuna, que estaba entrando en pánico acerca de su hermanos mayores rápidamente creciente fuerza. El hermano menor Uchiha era el único que parecía Madara todavía le gusta.

Incluso Tajima no estaba seguro de donde él se encontraba con Madara veces. Él estaba seguro de Madara moriría por su padre, pero a veces Tajima tenido la impresión de que su hijo mayor no le gustaba tanto como lo amaba.

"Vamos a atacar a los guardias Senju en dos días, necesito crecer más fuerte en ese momento." Madara respondió monótonamente. "Simplemente estoy haciendo seguro de que pueda proteger al clan de los mejores que soy capaz de en el momento en que nos propusimos, padre. Naomi no está cerca de mi nivel, por lo que será una pérdida de tiempo." Él respondió y se sentó para comenzar sus ejercicios diarios de chakra.

El único que estaba haciendo en este momento se le había enseñado a él por Naruto hace años. Todavía era su favorito y el más eficaz. Colocación de una hoja a su frente con el chakra, y con los mismos medios moverse de acuerdo a sus medios voluntad.

Oyó sus dos espectadores dejarlo en paz. Sabiendo que estaba demasiado terco para discutir en este momento. Madara estaba contento que hicieron.

A él le gustaba el silencio, le gusta la soledad. Se hizo mucho más fácil pensar, recordar y prosas su propia mente. Madara trató de vaciar la cabeza y sólo se sienten, pero aún estaba molesto por Naomi.

Se preguntó cuando sus papeles habían cambiado. Cuando eran más jóvenes que había sido _Madara_ que había intentado llamar su atención. Quería que jugara con él, o más tarde salir con él.

Naomi había sido indiferente, ella nunca le había gustado Madara, pero nunca se había interesado en él románticamente. En su lugar había estado machacando en chicos bonitos, más antiguos, como Katsu y su primo Yamato.

Hubo muchas caras guapo dentro del clan Uchiha. A pesar de que Madara no era mal parecido, no posee las características guapo como muchos de sus primos e incluso su hermano más joven lo hizo. Habían sido linda como una muñeca cuando eran niños, y fue creciendo en los interruptores del corazón, ya que se hicieron mayores.

Madara era normal .. Al menos eso es lo que él consideraba a sí mismo.

Siempre había tratado de ser honesto consigo mismo. No queriendo esconderse detrás de excusas y cuidar de los problemas tan pronto como llegaron. Romper su amistad con Hashirama había sido uno de los problemas más difíciles que había tratado hasta ahora.

Abandonan el sueño y luchar contra él una y otra vez fue una elección que había luchado con en un primer momento. Pero la elección de su familia sobre un pueblo imaginado estúpida había sido la respuesta obvia desde el principio.

A partir de ese último día en el arroyo que había entrenado sin descanso.

Sabiendo que Hashirama y especialmente Naruto fue más fuerte le había hecho desesperada para mejorar. Aprendiendo cada ninjutsu en el clan y la invención de su propia. Levantarse al amanecer y trabajar en la noche cada vez que tenía la posibilidad. Parecía que esto le había conseguido un poco de atención. Incluso desde Naomi, su chica 'sueño'. Pero al igual que Konoha, Naomi había sido sólo fantasía infantil.

No tenían nada en común, y la única razón Madara podía pensar Naomi repente quería que su atención fue debido a que muchos otros lo hicieron.

En un primer momento que había estado segura de sus ventajas, sabiendo Madara estaba enamorado de ella. Había sido una sorpresa para los dos cuando el joven soldado Uchiha se hartó tanto con ella durante su conversación que había dejado.

Luego hubo Hana, Hina e Izumi, todos ellos encontrando su silencio misterioso, su dedicación a la cada vez más fuerte admirable, pero lo más importante es que es su completa falta de interés en los que parecía manipular el gen de la competencia.

Ellos vivían en una época dura, donde la mentira, la traición y la muerte era parte del código escrito de ninjas.

Madara había decidido principios que mientras que él era un ninja, donde se vio obligado a engañar y engañar a los demás, él nunca miente a sí mismo. Es por eso que Madara se dio cuenta rápidamente la razón de su repentina falta de interés por sus admiradores. Era simplemente porque ya le estaba gustaba otra persona. Una chica que probablemente lo odiaba, y que tendría muy probablemente nunca ver de nuevo.

Esta línea de pensamiento sólo se le hizo más molesto, y moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás y adelante esperanza posada de empujar hacia fuera los cuadros de las rubias, pelo chicas de pelo marrón y negro, todos juntos, que se concentran en la recopilación de chakra a un punto específico en su lugar.

Colocación de la hoja pequeña a la misma área se pegó durante unos segundos antes de Madara trató de moverse suavemente a un lado de la cabeza. Fue un ejercicio cuidadoso. Uno en el que tuvo que tomar su tiempo y nunca fallar.

Naruto podría dibujado patrones y hace todos esos años por sus brazos y el estómago con su hoja. Madara estaba casi en el mismo nivel ahora, todavía estaba trabajando en mover su chakra con un tempo que fluye, que mantuvo la misma intensidad.

"Madara, ven aquí. Quiero hablar con usted." Ordenó a su padre después de unas horas de paz dichosa.

El mirar a escondidas un ojo abierto vio a su padre de pie justo enfrente de él con una especie sin sentido de la expresión. La hoja que se había unido a la oreja perdió su agarre y cayó perezosamente allá de sus hombros. Avistamiento se unió a su anciano mientras se alejaba.

"Usted ya sabe que estoy orgulloso de ti, Madara. Pero el mundo en que vivimos es uno oscuro en este momento. Yo no quiero que trata a sus miembros de un clan de la manera que has estado haciendo últimamente. Te estás volviendo arrogante . para ser orgulloso de su propio poder es una cosa, pensando que el poder le da privilegio es otra. para que usted realmente tiene que lograr algo con sus habilidades en primer lugar ". Su padre le dijo, ya que comenzó a caminar hacia las afueras del pueblo Uchiha.

"Sí padre."

"Sé que me va a suceder un día, probablemente más temprano que más tarde, y nada me hará más orgulloso de ver a continuación, usted se convierte en el líder que siempre he visto en su interior. Juntos nos estamos moviendo el clan en tiempos mejores. Sólo tenemos que derribar los Senju y todas las tierras entre las olas y Kuohara será principalmente controlada por el Uchiha, se nos permitirá volver a la forma en que solía ser. Cuando los niños no tienen que ser enviados al frente de batalla para luchar. sé que quieres esto también. Su madre siempre le dijo que un niño intuitivo y sensible. Alguien que tanto entendido y digno de lástima, incluso antes de que debería haber sido capaz de ". Se detuvo y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Madara.

"Usted está distanciando del clan, Madara. Comprendo su deseo de crecer más fuerte lo más rápido posible. A todos nos hubiera gustado que podía, y su dedicación nos da todo el valor. Pero recuerde, Madara, y nunca olvidar, que el clan viene en primer lugar. antes de ti, antes que yo o tu hermano o cualquier persona del singular. yo sé que has tenido problemas de confianza desde el incidente con el niño Senju. Sin embargo, su tratamiento está siendo comentado entre el clan. usted tiene todas las capacidades para conducir nuestra la gente, pero hay que mostrar a los demás que. ese privilegio se debe dar a todo el mundo en el pueblo, no sólo yo y tu hermano. "

"Lo haces sonar como si hubiera ido derramando sobre nuestros secretos a los Senju, padre."

"Sé que nunca hizo tal cosa. Siempre has sido cuidadoso, lo que estoy diciendo es que estás empezando a confiar en nadie más que a sí mismo. No es sano, Madara. Y cuando se toma más en pos de mí, tendrá que el clan detrás de usted. animan y confían en ti de la misma manera que ellos lo hacen. Dime, ¿cuánto cree que los otros se confía en que si moría en este caso, y ha tenido que hacerse cargo? por mucho que odie admitirlo, que Hashirama es a la vez fuerte, y tiene muchos aliados dentro de los Senju. él se hará cargo cuando matamos a su tío, el tiempo que sobrevive a sí mismo para ver el día.

El último año ha mostrado un cambio real en ellos. Actúan más juntos. Ellos dependen unos de otros de la misma manera que siempre tiene Uchiha. Se trata de hacer que sea más difícil para nosotros para hacerlos caer después de Senju Hashirama comenzó a unir a su clan mejor. A pesar de que aún es ser líder, está claro que es muy valiosa. Sé que casi no necesito recordarles que es su responsabilidad para matarlo. "Dijo Tajima y la mirada hacia el rostro inexpresivo de su hijo.

"Pero de ahora en adelante es un juego libre para todos nosotros. Usted dijo que quería probar su lealtad por él en quitarse la vida, pero se está convirtiendo en un peligro, Madara, un animal verdadero como usted. Creo que eso es por qué se convirtió amigos en el primer lugar. se dio cuenta de cada uno de los otros talentos. él debe ser eliminado antes de que crece mucho más fuerte, hijo. Durante el ataque todos vamos a intentar separar Senju Hashirama del resto y matarlo. "

"Bueno." Madara respondió sin mover sus ojos de la carretera frente a él. Había sabido que Hashirama se convertiría en una amenaza desde el principio. Fue bueno escuchar a todos los demás, finalmente, ponerse al día.

"Esa es una gran parte de eso he estado entrenando muy duro. Yo sé que estaba siendo injusto con Naomi antes, pero, francamente, sus enfoques son patéticos, y yo quiero que ella se dio por aludido más temprano que más tarde". Madara dijo, cruzando sus manos delante de él y suspiró. Tajima rió y palmeó el hombro de su hijo, encontrando extraño que eran ya en la misma estatura.

"Ah, Madara. Usted algún día despertar y darse cuenta de que la mujer tiene buenos instintos cuando se trata de los asuntos del corazón. Yo mismo estaba ciego a ella durante mucho tiempo. Su madre estaba allí toda mi vida sin mí darse cuenta. no es extraño cómo nuestra línea de sangre que aclara la visión del futuro nos puede hacer tan ciego a veces? " Dijo Tajima y miró por la risa ante la expresión escandalizada de Madara.

"Sí, a veces pienso que estamos tan seguros de nuestra visión que no nos detenemos a ver lo obvio ahí, delante de nosotros. Tomó una experiencia cercana a la muerte y una estancia hospitalaria muuuucho para que consiga un cierto sentido golpeé en mí. Propuse tan pronto ya que podía salir de la cama. Antes de que habíamos estado en tanto como una fecha ". Tajima rió y empujó la cabeza de su hijo, conseguir la mano enredada en el pelo largo salvaje de Madara.

El hijo sonrió y se rió entre dientes. El tipo de entendido lo que significaba su padre, que había sido meses después de su última reunión que Madara había dado cuenta de que estaba embobado con el propio niña feliz.

"Dudo que alguna vez propongo Uchiha Naomi. Nada me molesta más en estos días, entonces se acerca a ella. Puedo respetar ella quiere un marido fuerte, pero ..." Se calló, imágenes de una niña de cabellos dorados joven tan lleno de la vida cruzó rápidamente a través de la cabeza.

"Naomi es una buena opción, sin embargo. No es tanto tiempo hasta que su lista para casarse, pero que tendrá que encontrar a alguien que puede soportar, por supuesto." Se rió aquí y sacudió la cabeza ante la mueca de Madara.

"Pero es necesario encontrar a alguien adecuado. Alguien que puede llevar a nuestra línea de sangre en la próxima generación. Naomi activó su Sharingan a la misma edad que tú. Está siendo reconocido por sus habilidades genjutsu y el uso de hilo ninja. Ella es también muy inteligente, a pesar de que podría no haber visto demasiado de que últimamente ". Tajima dijo mientras Madara puso los ojos.

"Un día, si es con usted u otra persona, ella hará un socio excelente, una buena esposa y madre devota."

"¿Por qué sigue empujándola en mí, padre? No me interesa."

Tajima se detuvo y frunció el ceño a su hijo mayor, un cambio rápido venir sobre él. Se recordó a Madara de cómo se convirtió en cada vez que comenzaron una batalla contra los Senju.

"Olvídate de la chica Namikaze. Probablemente está muerto. Nadie la ha visto en años, viviendo como mendigo sin hogar en estos tiempos se suicida desde el principio. Por ahora ella o bien han sido capturados o muertos, o ambos. Naruto no va a volver, seguir adelante. es una orden. "

Los dos se detuvo en sus pistas como Madara luchaba con sus emociones. Por supuesto que no volvería y lo más probable su padre tenía razón. Todavía le molestó oírlo hablar así.

"Sí padre." Él respondió de manera cortante, inclinó la cabeza y dejó a su padre para continuar su formación.

 **Nota del autor (Quill Q):** Muchas gracias por leer!

Por una vez este capítulo se escribió sola.

Un salto desde hace mucho tiempo se ha producido, y estoy muy emocionado acerca de Naruto va a Uzushiogakure después de peinar sin descanso las cinco naciones de Zetsu negro.

Sé Uzushiogakure no es canon, ya que creo que en el manga Uzu se convirtió en una aldea oculta después de Konoha. Pero por el bien de esta historia lo hice existe antes de tiempo.

Así que supongo que este capítulo consejos que podrían estar emparejados. Hay un poco de romance en la imagen, pero se debe recordar que Naruto tiene una perspectiva muy diferente de Madara a continuación, por ejemplo, tiene Hashirama. Ella lo conocía como el destructor del mundo en primer lugar, a continuación, como un viejo terco segundo de doce años. Lo que podría venir de esta será _lenta,_ yo sólo pensé en advierto. Dicho esto, me gusta la idea de ellos como un par. Para mí Madara es un personaje muy interesante para escribir no importa quién se pone en contexto con.

Por favor, perdona los errores de gramática!


	8. Capitulo 7: De los errores

Historia: Making Arregaments

Clasificación: M

Autor: CrownsofLaurels

Traductora: Kushina Namikaze 14

Capítulo Siete: De los errores

Resumen: Sasuke siempre pensó que sus compañeros estaban locos, esto sólo lo confirma.

Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto, escribo esto por diversión y no me pagan por ello.

* * *

 **Capítulo Siete: De los errores**

Sakura llegó a propósito pronto para su reunión semanal en el campo de entrenamiento tres con su almuerzo y un libro de texto para disfrutar de un agradable día de campo, privado.

El ambiente tranquilo fue despojado cuando Naruto se vino en el claro apenas treinta minutos más tarde, tropezar mientras saltaba de un árbol, se coge a partir de hacer conocimiento íntimo de la hierba en el último segundo. La rubia se tambaleó torpemente en las nuevas botas de tacón que Ino insistido en que el par chica con su vestuario recientemente renovada.

Sakura se detuvo, a medio camino de la manzana a la boca. "Esos talones son sólo una pulgada y media de espesor, ni siquiera son tacones de aguja, por favor dígame que algo más casi se traduce a hacer una comida de la tierra hoy en día."

Naruto frunció el ceño a su amiga. "Puedo manejarlos bien en su mayor parte, es sólo cuando bajo de un salto. No es plana hasta el final como una sandalia y me está arruinando."

"En realidad, Naruto," Sakura dijo rotundamente: "Estamos ninja, que vamos a estar allí y me dicen que su saldo no es suficiente para adaptarse a algo tan simple como talones?"

Naruto se sonrojo, "Es sólo diferente! Eso es todo!"

Sakura suspiró y se procedió a poner el jinchūriki través de un curso acelerado de cómo luchar en las botas de tacón. Al final de la misma, Naruto estaba lejos de ser experimentado, pero ella se lleva a cabo al menos lo suficiente para que los niños probablemente no se daría cuenta de la diferencia y Naruto espero no tropezar y torcer un tobillo. _Si tenemos suerte_ , pensó Sakura, mientras Naruto se derrumbó junto a ella en un arrebato e investigó los restos de comida para llevar de Sakura.

"Usted está aquí temprano", señaló Naruto, alegando última bola de arroz de Sakura como su propia.

Las cejas de Sakura se torció. "Necesitaba un _tranquilo_ lugar para estudiar, ¿por qué estás aquí temprano?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros, tomando un gran bocado de la bola de arroz, "Mirando para usted."

"Ughh," dijo Sakura, "No hable con la boca llena, Naruto, no es propio de una dama. ¿Ha pensado en cómo poner en práctica el consejo de Ino hoy?"

El Chunin rubia traga su comida. "Bueno, pensé que hoy día sólo me gustaría empezar con el uso de este material." Ella hizo un gesto a su atuendo, que incluía la falda y mangas de corte bajo.

"El coqueteo no se trata sólo de lo que usted usa, Naruto," espetó Sakura. "¿Cómo se va a actuar?"

"Mira," Naruto le devolvió la mirada, de mal humor no característico, "He estado pensando en ello, pero no sé lo que tengo que hacer. Quiero decir, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? Para arrular y parpadear mis ojos y acariciar su tríceps? "

Sakura golpeó suavemente la chica en la cabeza. "El coqueteo no se trata de ser una boba sin sentido, Naruto. ¿No recuerda nada de lo que nos enseñaron en la Academia?"

Naruto se agarró la cabeza y murmuró una respuesta negativa.

Sakura suspiró y comenzó a dar conferencias. "Es un juego de información, se trata de averiguar lo que otra persona le gusta y no le gusta. Una vez que averiguar lo que alguien encuentra físicamente atractivo, utiliza ese conocimiento para llamar su atención sobre lo que usted desea que ellos vean, y distraerlos de lo que quiere esconder."

"Bueno, no es como cualquiera de nosotros sabe lo que va a trabajar en estos tipos", dijo Naruto con un puchero.

"Exactamente," dijo Sakura, con toda confianza, "Es por eso Ino piensa que esto es un buen reto. Ella piensa que nos va a tomar un tiempo para averiguar lo que va a poner nervioso Sasuke o Sensei. Una vez que nos damos cuenta, podemos distraerlos y ganar la batalla ". chakra de Sakura estalló en el último estado de cuenta y Naruto se acobardó un poco en la cara del fanatismo de la otra chica.

"Entonces," dijo el Chunin de pelo rosa, dirigiéndose a su cómplice renuente, "¿qué vas a probar primero? Cambio de la forma de vestir ayuda, pero hay que añadir la acción física a su apariencia para conseguir un buen resultado."

"No lo sé," Naruto la miró sin poder hacer nada. "Todas las ideas que quiere compartir?"

Sakura estudió a su compañero de equipo cuidadosamente por un momento. "Una cosa que puede funcionar para usted es su blusa escotada. La chaqueta hace parecer más conservador, pero pensar en cuántas veces caemos una sobre otra en un paso en falso en un ejercicio. Si usted toma ventaja de el momento adecuado, una cara llena de escisión puede ser una gran distracción ".

Naruto se sonrojó y trató de tirar de la chaqueta demasiado pequeña un poco más firmemente alrededor de ella, "Eso puede ser un movimiento para guardar para más adelante." _Si alguna vez_ , añadió en silencio para sí misma.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. "Y luego están las piernas, que son mucho más fáciles de usar. Lo bueno de una falda es que puede levantarse y atraer la atención de un hombre."

Sakura se detuvo, estrechando los ojos ", pero ese truco funciona mejor si un hombre no puede decir que usted está usando pantalones cortos debajo." Pasó un kunai de la bolsa de equipos en la cadera y avanzó hacia el otro Chunin.

Naruto se escabulló hacia atrás, como un cangrejo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Esos pantalones cortos de spandex son alrededor de dos pulgadas demasiado largo, voy a recortarlas," Sakura dijo con la mayor naturalidad, que sopla el flequillo de los ojos.

Naruto chilló indignado como Sakura se agarró a ella y comenzó desgarrando la prenda infractor. Naruto se removió y se quejó y le dio un rodillazo en la cara en un momento dado. Sakura gruñó que permanezca inmóvil y se niveló el dobladillo del spandex debajo de la falda.

Esto es, por supuesto, cómo los encontró Sasuke, con las manos de Sakura bajo la falda de Naruto y Naruto asesinato sangriento con la cara roja como un tomate y gritando.

" _¿Qué_ están haciendo ustedes dos?" las palabras salieron lentamente de la voz profunda y familiar, el tono que sugiere que la respuesta podría no ser lo que en realidad quería saber.

Las dos chicas se congelaron, y luego Sakura dio la vuelta, se enfrentan a la misma tonalidad de color de rosa como la de Naruto. "Falla de vestuario", chilló, "me fijo, no se preocupe."

El Uchiha dirigió una mirada a ella que implicaba puso en duda su IQ para siempre pensando que estaba _preocupado_ y dio un gruñido recortado. Luego se trasladó a un registro de una docena de pies de distancia de las niñas, donde se sentó, las manos juntas, adoptando su familiar angustioso, rumiando postura.

Sakura se ocupó empaquetar los restos de su almuerzo y libros de texto como Naruto hizo girar los pulgares en el incómodo silencio, demasiado avergonzado para iniciar la conversación.

Una vez que Sakura había tomado unos minutos para recomponerse, se aclaró la garganta y trató de poner remedio a la atmósfera tensa. "Por lo tanto, Sasuke-kun. Naruto-chan y yo fuimos de compras la semana pasada, ¿te gusta su nuevo vestido?"

mirada de Sasuke era un poco de incredulidad, pero cuando abrió la boca para emitir una observación mordaz, se detuvo, realmente tomando nota de Naruto por primera vez en el día.

"¿Qué le pasa a _usted_ , imbécil?" Resopló. "Te ves como una chica."

Los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon y su rostro se volvió con manchas de rabia mientras se lanzaba al chico con un grito indignado, haciéndole perder su registro con una patada de barrido y rodando los dos para el piso de tierra como ella trató de estrangularlo.

Él gruñó a ella, a insultarla y luchando con sus manos, tratando de hacer palanca de su cuello.

Sakura se puso de pie y zaherido tanto, en voz alta reprender a "actuar de su edad" y "¿son Ninja o no lo son, alguien va a conseguir el ojo reventado y yo, así que no lo voy a poner de nuevo !"

La pelea fue interrumpida con una tos falsa.

Los tres callar y se volvieron hoscos cabezas hacia el intruso.

"Ah," dijo Kakashi, sonriendo con su único ojo, "Es tan agradable ver a todos llevarse bien por una vez."

"Llegas tarde, Sensei," gruñó Sakura, mirando mucho más intimidante a los dieciocho años que se había sentido a las doce, apretando el guante en el puño de una manera amenazante antes de descansar sus manos en las caderas, indignada.

"Mi reloj es de dos horas rápido," dijo Kakashi, en tono de disculpa.

Sakura parpadeó, "Eso no tiene sentido!" Su antagonismo se disipó ante el absurdo como los dos en el suelo sin dobleces torpemente de la pila de perro en el que ellos mismos habían enredado.

"Cuidado con las manos, Sasuke-bastardo," Naruto rompió con el ceño fruncido.

Nerviosa (aunque nunca lo admitiría), Sasuke saltó lejos como si se hubiera quemado, y entre dientes, "Mis manos no están en cualquier lugar cercano"

"No coquetear durante el entrenamiento, Sasuke," dijo Sakura con una cara seria.

Sasuke se veía perturbado.

Kakashi se detuvo y tomó en el grupo, no está seguro de qué hacer con el extraño intercambio. "Ok, patitos," dijo finalmente, haciendo caso omiso de las circunstancias, por el momento. "Es hora de ponerse a trabajar."

Afortunadamente, esto puso fin a la extraña tensión en el aire y los tres estudiantes se centraron en el Jonin. "Este es el plan ..."

El plan, evidentemente, era para todos ellos para asumir Kakashi en un mástil, tres contra uno. Las únicas reglas eran a abstenerse de utilizar los ataques que, sin duda, podrían causar daños permanentes e irreversibles en un objetivo o el medio ambiente, tales como Rasenshuriken de Naruto o cualquiera de las habilidades Mangekyo de Sasuke.

 _Al parecer_ , Kakashi había estado conteniendo en el grupo, porque incluso con los tres de ellos trabajan bastante bien juntos (lo que significa que nadie tenía todavía el complemento y _serio_ tratar de perjudicar a otro miembro del equipo), que les había llevado una hora darse cuenta de que que estaban siguiendo un clon de la tierra y otras dos horas a la clavija Kakashi en una posición desde la que no tenía más remedio que rendirse.

Cuando hubo terminado, se reunieron y interrogado de la pelea, algo nuevo que no habían hecho en el pasado. Cuando se le preguntó, Kakashi señalado que el examen Jonin tendría un fuerte énfasis en la estrategia, y que él los quería para sentirse cómodo formando y explicar las estrategias teniendo en cuenta las diferentes variables como el número de compañeros de equipo, el número de oponentes, la importancia de el objetivo de la misión y si ya tenía o tenían todavía a alcanzar, el clima, la condición de los involucrados, lo inevitable arrasa de un Biju y viejos shinobi siglo pensado que estaba muerto, etc ...

Sasuke en privado penso que Kakashi sólo estaba tratando de ocultar el hecho de que él era viejo y necesitaba un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de continuar. Pero Naruto y Sakura estaban escuchando con atención y por lo que mantienen sus pensamientos para sí y se mantienen las manos claramente visibles en su regazo si acaso Naruto decidió hacer cualquier acusación más extravagantes.

Con el tiempo, Kakashi tiró a Sasuke dos rollos, uno que contienen jutsu raiton de rango C básica y el otro que contiene jutsu raiton B-rank.

Sasuke levantó una ceja al hombre mayor.

"Me esperan que usted tenga todos los dominado por el final de este mes, debe estar preparado para demostrar ellos", dijo el ninja copia.

Sasuke gruñó en reconocimiento.

Kakashi luego arrojó a Sakura un pergamino, dándole las mismas instrucciones.

El Chunin de pelo rosa arrugó la nariz, "¿Por qué sólo consigo uno pergamino?"

"Debido a que se espera que sea un buen miembro, contribuye a la sociedad y el trabajo en el hospital una cantidad significativa del tiempo, mientras que Sasuke-kun no tiene nada mejor que hacer," dijo Kakashi, con paciencia.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"Ahora, ahora," arrulló la Jonin, "No te enfades a Sakura-chan porque usted ha hecho malas elecciones de vida."

Sakura sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

El ceño fruncido de Sasuke se profundizó y Naruto sonrió, saltando arriba y abajo y agitando su mano en el aire con entusiasmo.

Sasuke desvió los ojos con un endurecimiento raro de su pecho, luchando contra un deseo irracional de dejar que un rubor viene en su rostro. _¡Qué imbécil, que opta por usar ese tipo de parte superior como un ninja. ¿No podía decir que ella estaba a punto de caerse de esa cosa? Era peor que Karin. Y por qué fue Sakura miraba de esa manera?_

"Me siguiente! Quiero un pergamino," gritó Naruto impaciencia.

"Ah, no hoy Naru-chan."

Ella sacó el labio inferior y un puchero lindamente.

Kakashi analiza una urgencia repentina y extraña a extender la mano y palmaditas en la cabeza por el relleno rápidamente sus manos en los bolsillos.

"Voy a trabajar con usted en jutsu elemental adelante, pero primero, Tsunade-sama quiere que empiece examinando para buscar fūinjutsu y ver si usted tiene una aptitud para algunas técnicas únicas de chakra."

Naruto hizo una pausa, "Fūin ... eso es sellado correcto? ¿Eh, supongo que podría ser divertido", se balanceaba hacia atrás sobre sus talones, parpadeando.

Kakashi asintió, "Voy a tener que trabajar con usted uno-a-uno para esas lecciones, pero me gustaría que nos participen todas en las sesiones de grupo. ¿Tiene alguna misiones en este momento?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros, "No realmente," ella vaciló antes de añadir, "al menos, nada de lo que me va a quitar de la Villa".

Naruto maldijo su incapacidad para mentir, pero Kakashi y los demás no hizo gran parte del comentario, sabiendo que últimamente la rubia fue a menudo encerrado con el Hokage y suponiendo que el líder de la aldea estaba repartiendo las tareas propias.

"Entonces nos encontraremos mañana, aquí, mismo tiempo, y empezar con lo básico."

Sakura aportó: "Tengo algunos textos médicos que describen conceptos básicos fūinjutsu."

Kakashi sonrió, "Los que no va a ser particularmente útil, me temo. Tsunade-sama quiere ver si Naruto puede usar fūinjutsu en la batalla. Fūinjutsu Médico operar en diferentes principios. Puede ser difícil para engranar los dos, en especial para principiantes."

Sakura tarareó cuidadosamente como el Jonin partió, Sasuke aparentemente se disuelve en el bosque poco después. Ella y Naruto cayó en el ritmo de uno al otro, ya que tomó una ruta familiar para el más concurrido distrito civil, en el hábito de cenar juntos después de la práctica a menos que uno tenía un compromiso previo.

"¿Entonces, cómo te fue?" preguntó Naruto con pereza, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Caminaron por el camino vacío en silencio durante un momento hasta que Sakura sin rodeos admitió, "Sensei es un lechón para los ojos y Sasuke un hombre de tetas."

Los ojos de Naruto se hincharon y se pulverizaron, "Q-qué?"

Sakura no hacer una pausa y Naruto tuvo que acelerar sus pasos para ponerse al día con ella. "¡Eh, tú, explique!"

La ninja médico se encogió de hombros. "Vi sus gestos no verbales, su lenguaje corporal, cuando tuvieron que responder a usted. Sasuke estaba avergonzado por su proximidad a usted, que nunca ha estado antes, y se mantuvo mirando a otro lado cuando hizo movimientos que llamaron la atención a su pechos. Sensei, por el contrario, no parece darse cuenta de que su nuevo equipo, tal vez él se ha desensibilizado con ese libro tonto, pero cuando se puso mala cara hacia él sus ojos se hizo grande y que le hacía sentirse incómodo. "

Sakura se detuvo y parecía estar considerando la situación. "No de una manera mala, sin embargo, creo que," frunció el ceño, tratando de llegar a las razones subyacentes de la conducta que había observado. "Simplemente, lo que sentía que era algo que estaba tratando de no actuar sobre?"

Naruto se mordió los extremos de su pelo cuidadosamente hasta que Sakura se dio cuenta y espantar a ella.

"Entonces," dijo la rubia, "Prueba el truco falda con Sasuke la próxima vez y luego se acumulan a lo escote y," miró a un lado, observando Sakura por el rabillo de sus ojos, "Umm, ¿qué debo hacer al respecto Sensei, entonces? "

Sakura enganchado brazos con ella cuando entraron en el pueblo, "tratar de entrar en su espacio personal, de esta manera, y luego, cuando se da cuenta de que tratan de hacer y mantener contacto visual. Ver lo que hace con eso y vamos a ir de allí ".

"Está bien," estuvo de acuerdo Naruto lo suficientemente feliz de dejar que alguien más haga los planes por ahora.

* * *

Kakashi no se sorprendió al encontrar a Naruto ya esperando por él en el momento en que llegó al campo de entrenamiento al día siguiente. Ser esperado era bastante normal para él, pero lo que hizo darle una sorpresa fue que Naruto era, si se puede llamar esto, _pacientemente_ esperando. Estaba sentada en el medio del claro en una posición de piernas cruzadas, las manos coloca suavemente sobre sus rodillas con los ojos cerrados.

Él encorvado hacia adelante, con las manos en los bolsillos, y llegó a una parada de unas pocas pulgadas de sus rodillas, empujando suavemente con un pie cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a salir de su trance por su cuenta en cualquier momento pronto.

Familiares ojos de color cobalto se abrieron lentamente y parpadeó, más oscuro y más distante de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver de una persona que había llegado a ver como sinónimo de abierto y amistoso.

"Ah, Naruto, ¿dónde ir?" Kakashi preguntó con curiosidad como la chica bostezó y se estiró.

"Estaba pensando," murmuró. "Con Kurama." Su voz ganó la energía como su mundo entró en el foco y que se veía con alarma hacia su maestro, haciendo un gesto distraído. "Hemos tenido cosas de que hablar," ella se agitaba un poco con los brazos ", y cosas ..." se fue apagando poco convincente.

Kakashi encontró la manera que ella forcejeó para las palabras extrañamente entrañables. Era evidente que no quería contar a él lo que habían sido sus pensamientos, por lo que decidió sacarla de su miseria y cambiar de tema. La última cosa que necesitaba hacer era poner presión sobre la chica y averiguar qué chisme pueblo tenía a ella preocupandose.

"¿Estas de vuelta ahora?" Preguntó con un tono de broma mientras se levantó de un salto y volvió a su habitual actitud enérgica.

"Sí! Sellos, Sensei! ¿Qué se supone que debo saber?"

Él se rió entre dientes. "Esto no va a ser fácil, y yo quería enseñar que por separado porque, francamente, yo no se sorprenda si usted no tiene éxito en esto," Kakashi complementado con rapidez su último comentario, "al menos yo no estoy seguro de que usted va a tener éxito en esto en el camino que Tsunade-sama espera que se quiere ".

"¡Oye!" Las mejillas de Naruto hinchadas indignada y su pelo se erizaron mientras gritaba diversas garantías sobre su inteligencia y ética de trabajo.

Kakashi tuvo la oportunidad de encontrar un lugar relativamente plana en el campo de la formación y ella lo siguió, continuando sus exclamaciones, sus pasos. Se puso unos pergaminos de los bolsillos y se dejó caer al suelo con gracia, tirando en la muñeca de su compañero para traerla de estrellarse contra el suelo al lado de él y efectivamente detener su diatriba.

"Ahora que tengo su atención," Kakashi sonrió con su ojo visible y Naruto se sonrojó ligeramente, lo que Kakashi se anotó como la vergüenza. "Como estaba diciendo, esto es difícil, es un campo que mi Sensei, su padre, era un maestro de hasta un cierto grado. Jiraiya-sama también se consideró un maestro en este campo, pero él te habría dicho a sí mismo que Minato era muy superior a su propio talento en fūinjutsu. Tsunade-sama tiene una comprensión teórica impresionante de fūinjutsu, y mientras ella pueda aplicarlo con bastante éxito en el sentido médico, ella no intentaría los tipos de sellos que Sensei y Jiraiya-sama estudiaron. y en otro orden de cosas, su madre era muy bueno en fūinjutsu. ella no era tan innovador como Sensei con el conjunto de habilidades, y ella no lo emplean como una técnica de combate activo, pero ella era muy intuitivo y ayudó a romper Sensei a través de algunas de las bloques que encontró en sus proyectos. aprendí sobre fūinjutsu, hasta cierto punto, ya que la estudiaron tan a fondo ".

Kakashi se detuvo y golpeó un dedo de manera significativa contra su ojo cubierto. "Lo que vi hacer, puedo replicar, en un sentido, pero no siempre se puede usar con la misma eficacia. He tratado de dominar fūinjutsu, pero mi mente no está cableado de la manera correcta de abordar el tema. "

Kakashi dio una mirada significativa a la rubia, "Usted no es su padre, o su madre, o incluso Jiraiya. Y usted tiene un estilo de aprendizaje diferente que no siempre malla con la forma en que enseño. Sin embargo, actualmente estamos experimentando una escasez de maestros de sellado, por lo que Tsunade está dispuesto a pasar el tiempo la seguridad en alguien para probar y ver que si tiene alguna capacidad en la zona. Si lo hace, vamos a afinar esa habilidad, sea lo que sea ".

Naruto asintió con atención, palmas de las manos agarrando sus rodillas.

"Así que vamos a empezar con lo básico, entonces, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué sabe usted acerca de los sellos? ¿Qué sellos se puede pensar en la parte superior de la cabeza?"

Naruto ladeó la cabeza, ojos azules reflexivo. "Bueno, sé que pueden ser utilizados para almacenar cosas, como armas para misiones o incluso cosas tan grandes como Biju, cuando sea necesario. Yo sé que los usamos para hacer las cosas exploten la gente a veces. Los he visto hacer con tinta o sangre . sé que ellos requieren para activar el chakra ". Naruto se encogió de hombros, "Eso es lo que realmente".

Kakashi la pinchó en, suavemente. "¿Sabe usted cómo Tsunade-sama utiliza sellos? ¿Se puede pensar en la forma en que los sellos que se describen son todos diferentes?"

La rubia suspiró, "Abuela utiliza los sellos para curar a la gente." Naruto se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos, pensando. "Y los sellos que utiliza son todos iguales, es decir, cualquiera puede copiar las juntas médicas que ella usa y hacer que funcione a sí mismos con el tipo correcto de la aplicación de chakra. Sellos explosivos son todos iguales, cualquiera puede usarlos mediante la aplicación de la cantidad de chakra. Pero, los sellos para el jinchūriki son diferentes, todos son diferentes y requieren diferentes cantidades de chakra. " La frente de Naruto arrugó mientras pensaba, la mano distraídamente llegar hasta tirar de una espiral. "Esos tipos son mucho más complicado y técnico. Y los sellos de almacenamiento puede ser mucho más complicado de usar también, sobre todo si son de los que sólo se dará a conocer a personas específicas."

"Entonces usted ha notado algunos de los aspectos más importantes de fūinjutsu: es adaptable y se puede personalizar." Kakashi retira una etiqueta explosión básica y la dejó en el suelo entre ellos. "Sellos básicos, como éste, son fáciles de hacer y pueden reproducirse utilizando otro sello. Requieren casi nada de chakra para crear, producir en masa, y activan. ¿Recuerdas que se enseña a hacer éstos en la Academia?"

"Sí," dijo Naruto con una mueca.

"¿Porque la cara?" preguntó Kakashi.

El Chunin publicó un físico agravado a través de su flequillo. "Fue una de esas cosas que nunca parecía ser capaz de conseguir la caída de," resopló, frustrado, "yo no podía hacer que funcione bien". Naruto dio un golpecito con el dedo en la barbilla, pensativo, "Pero, tal vez era como el Bunshin y yo estaba aplicando demasiada chakra?"

"Eso es muy posible", el hombre aceptó, tomando un momento para sacar algunos cuadros de papel en blanco de su chaleco, junto con un tintero. "Hoy en día, vamos a empezar con el intento de replicar este sello, ya que es tan básico. Es posible que recuerde esto desde la Academia," Kakashi se detuvo cuando Naruto rió tímidamente, tirando nerviosamente a una coleta. "Es posible que recuerde esto, pero su diseño no tiene que imitar perfectamente éste, que forma parte de la técnica de fūnjutsu es que usted tiene que hacer lo que se siente natural para usted. Es por eso que no todo el mundo puede dominar este campo. Las mejores maestros se convierten tan familiarizados con los sellos que han creado que puedan aplicarlos con un simple toque de sus dedos. se convierte en instintivo, y la cuestión de la intención y la aplicación de chakra concentrado. Muchos de ellos nunca dominar este, aunque sólo puedo aplicar unas juntas de esta manera."

Kakashi empujó a los materiales hacia la chica más joven. "¿Por qué no intenta hacer su propio, aquí".

Naruto cogió la etiqueta de la explosión y la miró. "¿No se supone que me diga lo que estos símbolos y números significan? No se supone que ayudará a aprender a hacer estas cosas?"

El Jonin negó con la cabeza. "No necesariamente. En fūinjutsu médica, donde los sellos están estandarizados sin duda ayuda a acercarse a los sellos aprendizaje como si uno está aprendiendo un idioma. Sin embargo, los tipos de sellos de sus padres hicieron ... Su madre siempre dijo que ella nació saber hablar en sellos. ella dijo que las personas que realmente dominan fūinjutsu cada uno tenía su propia manera de "hablar" el lenguaje, y que no era algo que realmente podría ser enseñado de una persona a otra ... que todo el mundo tenía su propio lenguaje para crear sellos y que era mejor que han aprendido cómo usarlo ".

Naruto miró las etiquetas en blanco especulativamente y Kakashi sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. "Nunca he entendido realmente lo que estaba diciendo. Siempre me he acercado a los sellos como si estuvieran basadas en un lenguaje concreto y han repetido lo que he visto y copiar con el sharingan. Pero, de nuevo, los sellos que he 'copiado' nunca han funcionado tan bien para mí como lo hicieron por sus creadores originales, y yo he sido desestimadas todas las pretensiones de crear nuevos sellos sobre la base de lo que creo que sé de la lengua. ¿por qué no acaba de ver el consejos de tu madre y tratar para ver lo que pasa ".

El jinchūriki miraba ansiosamente al hombre mayor, "Pero ¿y si no hace lo que queremos que? ¿Y si se hace algo realmente malo?"

"Bueno," Kakashi, arrastrando las palabras, "No creo que se va a terminar la creación de un sello de tiempo de espacio si sólo está tratando de crear una etiqueta de la explosión. Recuerde, los sellos son limitadas, hasta cierto punto, por la intención de su creador. no estoy seguro de cómo funciona realmente. nunca he entendido porque ninguna de las explicaciones Jiraiya-san me dio nunca tuvo sentido en mi propia mente. Sólo recuerda, regular su intención y regular su chakra ". Kakashi trató de irradiar su calma habitual y su comportamiento recogido, "Creo que usted será capaz de controlar cualquier efecto de sorpresa si se mantiene esto en mente."

Naruto no parecía muy convencido.

Kakashi suspiró, encorvarse un poco antes de admitir: "Cuando probé este principio, lo hice a espaldas de Sensei y sin supervisión. Escondí durante dos días antes de que Kushina-san, tu madre, me encontró y me arrastró de nuevo a Sensei para explicar lo que había hecho para quemar las cejas y por qué el dueño de la lavandería estaba fuera de mi sangre ". Miró a su estudiante, "Dudo que lo sabes hacer, sin la supervisión, será más traumática."

La rubia sonrió y se vuelve a colocar a sí misma de manera que ella estaba sentada junto a Kakashi y poder observar lo que ella ha diseñado sobre los hombros. Después de unos quince minutos de la creación de algo que se asemejaba a un tanto de la etiqueta original, Naruto se echó hacia atrás, chocando los hombros con el Jonin antes de anunciar, "Hecho".

Kakashi levantó una ceja, "¿Está seguro?"

"Sí", dijo la chica con confianza.

"Vamos a ver entonces," instruido el ninja copia.

Naruto colocó una palma en la etiqueta, la canalización, lo que para ella, había una pequeña cantidad de chakra en el instrumento.

Los ojos de Kakashi se agrandaron cuando sintió una oleada de energía que viene del papel, las líneas entintadas que se extienden desde el papel en un círculo alrededor de dos pies de diámetro, que brillan en la muestra indicadora de fūinjutsu activado. En cuestión de segundos, se había agarrado Naruto alrededor de la cintura y se utiliza un Shunshin para transportar a los dos a la seguridad de los árboles de cuarenta pies de distancia del campo. Todavía estaban más o menos lanzados contra el tronco del árbol de la fuerza de la explosión. La suciedad y otros escombros cubrían el aire y Naruto tosían en el pecho de Kakashi, dándose cuenta vagamente de que ella había tirado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con sorpresa y tratando de relajar su agarre, lo que sin duda fue cortando su suministro de aire.

A medida que el polvo se asentó, el par en el árbol inspeccionó el daño hecho al claro, donde un cráter de veinte pies de profundidad indeterminada ahora marcó su ubicación anterior.

"Ahh," dijo Kakashi débilmente, teniendo en la destrucción y evitando la mirada azul de sorpresa de Naruto, "por lo menos usted todavía tiene las cejas."

* * *

 **Próxima semana: Capítulo 8 - Toque discriminativo**

(También conocido como: Sasuke es un conejillo de Indias malumorado y Kakashi huele algo a pescado)

Kakashi inclinó la cabeza, observando su alumno por un momento y debatir la posibilidad de que si se trataba de una cuestión que en realidad podría ayudar a resolver o algún tipo de problema emocional / sociales, en cuyo caso solo se debe cortar por lo sano e ir a tirar Iruka en el problema.


End file.
